Kairi's Diary
by MissInvisible
Summary: Kairi is lonely, but finds a certain Nobody that exists in a special diary that travels his way into her aching heart. But when she confides in her exotic diary everything changes for her. But, what she doesn't know is that her beloved friend is at stake.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Dear Sora, _

_I seriously hate today. I really do. It's just not fair, why does the past always come back to haunt me? Why can't it just go away and never come back? Tell me, Sora, why can't that happen? I hate my past, horrid, painful and full of sorrow. _

_You want to know what happened today? Ok, here it is. I was in my dumb English class when that girl, Naminé, came over and 'stole' one of my friends! You see, since you've left, I've been trying to make new friends.(I wish we were going to the same schools, why did you have to move?!) Well, I was trying to start a pleasant conversation with Olette until Naminé came over and just took over. Olette got so involved with Naminé,(that's exactly what Naminé had intended) Olette kinda forgot I was even there; it was as if I was invisible. Not there and non-existent. Have you ever felt that way? Abandoned, neglected, or even isolated? I have, and it depresses me so much. I know that I should __**forget the past**__, but it's just so hard to do that when __**the past is right in front of you??**_

_Right now, you don't know how much I would give to be with you right now, this very moment. I miss your smile, I miss your eyes, I miss you so much. I want to cry everyday, but I don't. I hold it back, I refuse to cry. Right now, you don't know how much I want you to be here, because you're always there for me. Always. _

_Luv ya,_

_Kairi _

Kairi, the hurt fifteen-year-old, closed her diary and slid into her bed, to wake up early the next day. She closed her eyes and sighed greatly. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow. Staying at home was what she wanted to do. Going back to school to get hurt even more made her sad inside.

Gloomy thoughts came to the poor girls mind. She envisioned that her former best friend would do something even more hurtful to her the next day. She thought about the malice things that she had schemed in her mind, drawing them out in her precious drawing book that she had forever. Fretfully, she sat up in her bed and glanced at her alarm clock.

_1:14 a.m. _

She got out of bed and crept softly towards her balcony. A cool, refreshing breeze swayed her auburn hair as well as her blue night gown. She stared at the stars. How brightly they shone above. They looked so peaceful, so calm. Kairi took a breath of the air and exhaled. Searching the star-filled sky for a shooting star, she thought about what she wanted to wish for. The sky was still, nothing moved. Regardless, Kairi closed her eyes and whispered, "Sora, I wish you were here with me."


	2. A Drop of My Blood

**Title:** Kairi's Diary  
**Author**: MissInvisible  
**Rating**: T 13+  
**Type:** OOC/AU  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in any shape or form. Aw!!**  
Crossings: **Kingdom Hearts + Final Fantasy VIII + Final Fantasy X-2  
**A/N**: Hello everyone!! I am happy to say that this is my first Kairi fanfic. I am really excited to see how this will turn out because I have everything planned. It would mean a lot if you could review for my story, tell me what you think. I hope it's not too long, but I believe that the characters that I have used for this fanfic is quite interesting. Please review, thanks. I was hoping for more reviews because there are a lot of hits, it would mean a lot if you write me a review with your opinion. I would highly appreciate it. Thanks alot!  
**Warning: **LONGGG chapter ahead. Please forgive me. My burning passion for writing continues I see XD

Kairi's Diary

Chapter 1: A Drop of My Blood

My light blue eyes scanned the school library's bookshelf for a good history book about how witchcraft was put to an end, but I couldn't find exactly what I needed. I wanted a book to tell me all about how people who were accused of being 'witches' or 'wizards' dealt with the hardship, how they rebelled, and all that good stuff. I better get an A on this report that I am writing is for U.S. history class because I am going to work my ass off. There were enough books in my exhausted arms to level up above my chest.

My new best friend, Olette, chose the same topic as me to present. Even though we have the same course, we are not in the same class. Olette was a long time friend of mine since the third grade. Except, she and I went to different middle schools after grade school, so we never really saw each other or talked to each other again for three years, until high school.

By mistake, she came to Spanish class at the wrong period on the first day, that's when we freaked out with glee when we saw each other. It was a happy moment, since my other best friend, Sora, wasn't attending the same high school. Trust me, I miss him dearly even though I have Olette around. Well, if she never made that mistake, who knows if we would we standing next to each other at this moment.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Kairi?" She raked over the line of books that I was exploring thoroughly. Letting out a depressed sigh, I said, "Not really." We moved down to the next row, hopefully I will find what I'm looking for because we have been in this library for at least an hour and an half, after school hours of course.

A thin red book engraved with thick light-golden Castellar font letters on the spine of the book caught my attention. The title read 'Witchcraft', that's all it said. Nothing else. I guess it was the brilliant scarlet color and letters that was an outcast compared to the rest of the other dull colored books. What struck me odd was that I did not see an author's name on the cover when I inquired Olette to remove it and show me, since my hands were already occupied with several books that I just didn't want to put down. Picking them up again would be a great struggle.

"Who wrote the book?" I asked, confused at this misleading detail. "Maybe the author forgot to write their name on it," Olette suggested, half seriously and half teasingly. She relaxed the book on top of my other books in my hold. "C'mon you already have enough books!"

I kinda hoped that she'd offer to carry some of this load, but she simply walked onwards to who knows where. "Wait up for me, Olette!" She was already to the table that we were studying at. Picking up her couple of books, she stayed put for me to catch up with her. I trailed behind her as we made our way to the check out desk.

I didn't realize how many books I had picked up until I stacked them altogether on the counter for the shrewd, fragile librarian to scan. I'm assuming that I must be really desperate to pass this assignment: 10 – 14 books is more than enough.

"Excuse me, Kairi."

The aged lady brought my attention from my ridiculous pile to the ruby book that I looked at earlier. She turned the book in all angels before she spoke again, as if to make sure she was not overlooking anything. "I don't see the code on the back of this book for me to check it out for you." Apparently, she was referring to the scany thingy on the back of books that you zip the scanner through.

Taking the book from her hands, I looked around the book, behind the cover, and even the back cover. It was no where. "From where did you pick the book up?" I pointed at the far corner across the library when she asked me the question.

"Can I still check out the book?"

Looking around to see if no one was nearby, she leaned in closer to me across the counter and whispered quietly. "I don't think this book belongs to us, regardless, I think you can keep it, even if it is one of ours."

Sweet Ms. Lee. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly back, I didn't want to take school property and get the blame for it. She nodded her head as she continued to check out the remaining books for me. Well, if this book doesn't belong to the school, I guess I'll take it. Magic and witches are a bit interesting, so I wont mind adding this to my collection of books. I don't mean to sound like a nerd, but I read a lot, way too much then an average person - or high school girl – should.

"C'mon Kairi!" Olette called as she tugged onto my shirt and headed for the exit. I quickly gathered my bizarre stack of books back into my aching arms and followed, still wishing that Olette would offer to help. I would ask, but I don't know if she will mind so I just dealt with it. Besides, it's not her fault that I am a study freak. I placed the red book at top and the moment I did, an incredible amount of weight seemed to added.

_Whoa, these books are heavy._

Olette and I were walking side by side out on the crowded streets of Twilight Town. A few clumsy people bumped into me at times, almost causing me to lose my balance. I stole a glance at Olette, she seemed to be day dreaming about who knows what. In the meantime, my arms were screaming from all the weight I carried.

The setting sunset blinded me a bit when I peeked out on the sides of the books in front of me. To block the irritating sun's rays from my eyes, I ducked behind the tower I held. I couldn't see anything but at least I wasn't squinting.

Suddenly, I felt a hard force slamming hard against me from the front. The impact caused my books to fall in over all directions, spread out everywhere on the ground. I fell down behind me painfully. I surge of pain struck my body. My hands were scrapped, bleeding even. A line of blood oozed from the corner of my thumb to the end of my palm.

I gazed at the boy ahead of me, lying on the floor just like me, but he fell face first. His black and navy blue skateboard was flipped over by him and his bag beside it. He slowly peered up, with a sorry expression on his face. I glared angrily, he better help me now.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Olette kneeled by my side making sure I wasn't hurt or anything. I shot a quick glance at her direction, telling her I was fine. A wave of relief came over her, then she turned towards the boy as well.

"Are you OK?" he asked me getting up himself, staring at me dumbly.

"No!" I exclaimed madly. "Do I_ look_ OK to you?"

"But you just told your friend that you were fine," he said plainly, not understanding my sudden change in attitude.

"Look at what you did!" I pointed at my books scattered about. Before I could say anything more, he scrambled back on the floor picking them up. I sat silently, watching as he quietly gathered my belongings and stuffed them in his bag. Then he handed it too me, hoping I forgave him.

I held onto the handle of the bag without hesitation, grateful for something to carry my books with, but my bleeding, scrapped hands ached with pain. I hoisted the bag on my back instead.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath, calming down somewhat but not all the way.

"Name's Riku." He held out a hand for me after introducing himself to me.

I sheepishly gazed at his face, so flawless. His long silver hair covered part of his aquamarine eyes, gave him sort of an edgy look. His skin was perfect, not a single blemish in sight.

My hand interlocked with his as he helped me stand up. "Thanks…" He removed his hand from mine and stared at it, then he looked back at me. He reached for my hands and turned them over, his eyes trailing over the thin blood swimming around my scratched palms. A long cut traveled across my hand, with blood beginning to spur out.

"You're bleeding." He stated matter-of-factly, stating the obvious. "And now there's blood on my hands too." He showed me his palm covered with a tint of my red blood. How embarrassing! Well it was his fault in the first place. His cool eyes glistened at the sight of my blood, his lips turned to a smile. I shook my grasp from his cold hands, his hands were too cold to touch. "Sorry about that." What should I be sorry for? Nothing.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." He grabbed his skateboard and rode aimlessly the opposite direction from me. When he was almost out of earshot he called out from behind him, "You can keep the bag!"

I turned around and continued to walk with Olette. My mind was still aching and I felt too tired to tell him that he should take it back soon. Olette giggled beside me. I peered over at her.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was so funny getting hit by a stranger then bleeding afterwards with pain and agony dwelling in your hands. "What are you laughing about?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who that is!!" She started to get really excited. "That's _Riku!_"

"Yeah so…" I didn't care who he was, he was blind enough to hurt me…stupid skateboarders.

She didn't bother explaining more, seeing my lack of interest. She sighed heavily and whispered something I didn't understand.

Upon reaching my house, we said our goodbyes to each other. Olette walked farther down the sidewalk as I entered my home.

"I'm home!" I announced loudly so that my aunt and brother could be aware of my presence. I started up the stairs towards my room. It wasn't too flashy or extraordinary, but it was suitable. The pale blue colored walls matched the creamy white color of the covers on my bed. My tidy and organized desk leaned against the opposite wall, with the open window beside it. A slight cool breeze entered the room, causing my hair to flow behind me.

I edged closer to it, noticing the heavy clouds. Looks like it will rain soon. That's the thing about Twilight Town, it almost never rained so today's weather would be something unusual. What hit me odd was the _sudden_ change it atmosphere. It was fine a few moments ago when it was sunny and bright, now all of a sudden it was windy and the dark clouds began to accumulate above.

My thoughts about the weather were interrupted by a knock on my door. It was my nosy, annoying 17-year-old brother Leon. I didn't have to look at him to know who it was standing at my door, looking at me.

"What, Leon?" My eyes were glued to the sky still, one hand on my cheek and the other under my chin.

"Auntie's not home," he said annoyed. I heard him coming over to sit on my bed. Regardless of my yelling at him to not enter my room without my persmission, he doesn't listen to me. I had given up months ago, now he enters my room whenever he wants.

"So what do you want me to do about it." My faced was still turned away from him. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"I'm hungry," he replied meaningfully.

"So…"

"So make dinner. I will be waiting." His voiced started to get more aggressive, as if he'll die if I didn't cook him something that very moment.

After our parents died, our only aunt took care of us. But at times when she wasn't home, like now for instance, I had to take over. My older brother apparently isn't capable of doing anything by himself. He can't cook, clean, do laundry, or dance even. Trust me, watching him trying to dance is torture.

Pure. Torture.

Letting out a depressed sigh, I said, "Alright. I will be right there." This time I looked at him.

"Ah!" He looked at me with his dark brown eyes in shock when he saw me. I don't know whether he was trying to be funny or just trying to bother me.

"What?" I wasn't in the mood for this nonsense.

"What's wrong with _your face?_" He pointed an accusing finger at me, but I still didn't understand where he was getting at. "There's blood on it!"

Blood? Oh no. I looked at my hands, surly when I touched my face when I gazed out the window, it must have smeared on by mistake. Still, I don't think it was that much to scream about.

"Oh that. It's nothing." I remarked trying to sound as if having blood on your face wasn't something to squirm about.

"What happened?" He was walking over to me now, trying to get a better look at my face although that's not where the blood was coming from.

"Some idiot collided into me on the streets today and I scrapped my hands…" I explained, with a bored expression. "Can you get me some band aids?"

Leon was already out the room, calling that he was already heading to get some for me. Thank goodness. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands clean and waited until Leon came. He gave me a few bandages and helped me put them on. The pain didn't ease too much but it was better than before.

The wind was blowing harder now, the clouds had grown fiercer and darker. The white curtains flapped violently. Riku's bag sat at the foot of my bed, also swaying back and forth. I hurriedly shut the window down, the room settled finally. I took in a deep breath and grabbed the bag and emptied out the contents. The books spilled out evenly across my bed.

I scanned the pile looking for the scarlet, author-less book. It wasn't in the pile. Oh no. What if it was left behind when I dropped everything? Great. I will never know what that book will say. It looked so mysterious, I wanted to add it to my collection of books. I turned to my shelf full of books arranged in an organized fashion. I tried to imagine my collection without the thin red book.

I sighed. What did it matter…?

--xxx--

A cold harsh wind blew against my skin as I hurried towards the market place where I had fallen earlier. My auburn hair shook in the direction of the wind, my lip quivered from the cold. The streets were barren, hardly anyone walked among these streets now. I bet the weather had something to do with it. I must be dumb enough to come out in this kind of weather to look for some book.

My azure eyes were focused on the ground, searching desperately for my book. It was no where to be found. A wave of disappointment came over me when I didn't see it anywhere. What happened to it? Did the wind just blew it away? Did someone pick it up? I stood there like an idiot in the middle of the street.

Sighing heavily, I walked slowly towards home. My gaze was on the floor again, sad and disappointed.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice cried out, the wind over powering it. I turned around to see who it was. Riku was speed walking towards me, without his skateboard this time. He waved a hand at me, I waved back trying to be polite.

He stood in front of me, smiling wide. "What are you doing here at this time?"

Fool. What does it matter to you? Is it important that you know? No. I should be asking you what you're doing here…really, what are you doing here?

"I was looking for my book. I must have left it here by accident." Something told me to be nice and tell him. His dreamy blue-green eyes bore into my blue ones. No one talked, it kinda made me uncomfortable. I coughed to break some tension, which I think failed.

"I will help you look for it." He flashed me a smile and threw an offer that I couldn't refuse. It would be nice if he helped looked, after all it is part of his fault. No, it is entirely his fault.

"Sure." I looked down the streets and he scanned the sides of the buildings just in case the wind pushed it somewhere around.

After at least six minutes, he rushed to me with a grin on his face. "I found it!"

Phew. Relief came over me, my book was found. I couldn't help but be thankful and feel overjoyed.

"Thank you so much!" I reached out my hand to take the book from his grasp, but something was wrong. I tugged at it but he didn't loosen his grip. His aquamarine eyes turned a fiercer color, it changed to a piercing black shade. I tugged harder to get the book from his hands, but he just stared hard at it, not letting go.

"You can give it to me now!" I said between clenched teeth. This was stupid. You found it now you're not handing it over!! What gives…

My cry broke his hard gaze, he slowly turned to look at me. His eyes turned back to normal, his face became softer. It was like a dark phase swept by him and was gone now. Strands of his silver hair brushed against his face.

He released his firm grip and the thin book was in my hands now. He seemed to notice my bandaged hands. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright." No it's not. How can I possibly do anything with my hands aching like hell? Well, nice talking to you Riku, but I'm going to go now. "See you later."

His right shoulder gently hit against my shoulder when I walked by him. His sudden touch seemed so cold, icy cold. It sent shivers running through my body, my lip began to quiver more than before, but quickly stopped.

I didn't glance back as I walked away. I was too busy observing my book. I know it's not much, but it's still mine and I would like to have it. It might even help me with my history report.

The wind blew more violently now, rustling my hair into a thick tangled mess. I hurriedly shut the door behind me as I scurried upstairs back to my room. I locked the door of my room so that Leon, my annoying brother, wouldn't bother me when I was doing my homework.

I figured Leon heard me because I heard faint footsteps coming towards my room. He stood outside, knocking again.

"Go away!!"

"I said I'm _hungry!" _He whined reverently. I heard him sigh dramatically as if he were in pain.

"Order take out!" I commanded him, yelling a little louder than I should have. Oh well.

He grumbled something under his breath about Chinese food or something and went off down stairs, descending loudly as he did to show me how pissed off he was. I was more pissed at him than he was at me.

Cooling down a bit, I grabbed my school bag and took out some paper. My book titled 'Witchcraft' lay at the edge of my desk, beside my laptop. I took out some paper and pen to take notes down about the topic so that I could have references when I write my final product.

Grabbing my book I opened it to the first page.

Nothing. Blank. Wordless. Plain. White. Empty.

My face fell. I got a book that had nothing written in it. What was this? I turned to the cover, but something was different. The book turned into a creamy pink shade with a beautiful rose imprinted on it. The words 'Witchcraft' disappeared, as if it were never there.

"Hmm…" This was odd. I was sure it was red before, now it's not. Maybe it's one of those mood color changing books! Nah, no such thing.

The rain poured in heavy torrents, splashing against my window occasionally. The lamp on my desk flickered for a moment. The house was silent, I couldn't hear anything but my breathing. An eerie silence filled the air, leaving me uncomfortable.

I shook my head, as if shaking off the fear that was beginning to consume me. But, there was nothing to fear.

I opened the book once more and flipped through the pages, all the pages. And as I did, I noticed that the pages gave off a sweet smelling aroma. It smelled quite pleasant actually, it made me feel a little dizzy because it was too strong. My eyes widened when I reached to the last page. There was writing on it. I don't know who wrote in it, but it was the script was written beautifully.

_Please write in me._

"Please write in me." I repeated confused and not knowing what it meant. Well since it's mine, I guess I could do anything the heck I wanted to do with it. I reached for a pen and turned to the very first page. It even said 'please'.

After moments of consideration, I had decided to make it my diary. I pondered over the fact that it was strange how it changed so abruptly but it did indeed fascinate me. Something to be scared of? I don't know…

My pen was barely touching the page, I wasn't certain if I should write in it. However, I was thinking of writing my thoughts in it. It felt silly but, writing about what I wanted helped clear my mind. I was lonely in school anyhow, Sora wasn't here and Olette obviously doesn't care too much about me.

I dared to go forth with my thought.

"_Dear Sora, _

_Um…well this is my first diary ever so bare with me…_

_I miss Sora dearly so I will name my diary 'Sora'. It will feel like I am talking to me even though he's not really here. He told me that he was going to leave me an email or call the moment he can. So far he hasn't and I am getting restless. I don't think it's quite fair for him to make me wait. School is alright. I don't like wearing the blue plaid skirt though or the white shirt. I'm so lonely, even though Olette is there. She isn't want I expected. _

_Well, until next time._

_-Kairi."_

It seemed so silly writing like this, but whatever. The door bell rang twice when I shut the diary closed. I heard the faint sounds of Leon opening the door then closing it a moment later. Food's probably here. I glanced at the digital clock I had. It was already six o'clock. Yikes, I didn't even start on my report.

Quickly I selected a few books that I thought would be quite helpful. Hopefully, the pages wouldn't be empty. And guess what, they weren't. Thank goodness.

Leon didn't bother calling me down, he's probably still mad at me for giving him a hard time about dinner. I waited patiently for him to call me down to eat as I read through the books. My mind was already occupied with the mysterious diary I had in my possession, the pink color was dreamy.

An hour passed by, I was tired, hungry, and I was bored reading for so long. I decided to go down stairs. As I reached the lamp to turn the light off, I let out an involuntary gasp. There was blood dripping from the diary and onto my clean, wood polished desk. My hands certainly weren't bleeding anymore, so where did that blood come from?

The sight made me sick to my stomach. It was so sickening. The blood was a bright red, a disgustingly bright red. There was a solid trail flowing from the leafy pages of the diary and onto the carpet, creating a puddle of the blood.

"Oh my God!" Horridly I picked up the book and turned to where the blood oozed from. Below the small entry that I scribbled was writing written in blood, which I don't know how the heck that happened. There were messy words written in red. I squinted my eyes to read it.

"_Hello Kairi, _

_I think that it very interesting that you named this diary Sora. However, I do ask one thing from you. I will be grateful if you do me a favor, please write to me with a different pen. The sharpness is making my heart bleed, literally. I am sorry to have made a mess, but now you know. Your pen made me bleed, now my blood is everywhere. _

_Oh and, yes, I don't think that it is fair for Sora not to call you. Just be patient. _

_I hope you take care of me, Kairi._

_So long, for now. "_

It was all so frightening, I dropped the book to the carpet instantly. My hands were dripping with a fresh coat of blood. I suppressed a scream. Instead I mustered all the courage I had, took a breath, and hastened to the bathroom to grab some paper towels to clean the mess. When I came back, the flow of the blood ceased, thankfully.

Unfortunately, even when I was done wiping the furniture and ruined carpet, the stain of red remained on the floor. Nothing would make it go away, not water, cleaning detergent, nothing. I gave up and took another deep frustrated breath.

I looked up at the diary from where I sat. To my surprise, the diary was clean! Not a single drop of red was present. It was like nothing happened to it.

I rushed to the book, opening it to the first page. The words written below my entry was a solid ruby color, not a single word was even smothered with blood like before. From where the gruesome blood came from, I have no idea. Something told me that this was no ordinary diary. Not. An. Ordinary. Diary.

Carefully, I examined the pen I was going to write with again. It didn't have a sharp point so I thought it was safe to use. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again. This was crazy. I must be crazy. I am insane…

Turning to the next page I wrote:

"_Hi…uh. What is this? I mean, who are you?"_

I had no idea what I was writing or doing. I just wanted answers. Now. But, nothing happened. I glared at the page and my words anxiously. It was so hard being patient. How could such a thing happen? What exactly was this? A bleeding diary?

Suddenly, in readable red words, _it_ answered me back. The words appeared just like that, but they still looked like they were written with blood. I still couldn't get used to that fact.

"_Hello Kairi. I am Marluxia. Sorry for the surprise. I didn't mean for that to happen."_

I quickly wrote back to him, without hesitation so that he wouldn't go away if that was even possible. Before I knew it, we were having a conversation like we were best friends forever.

"_Marluxia….I like your name. Oh and don't worry about the mess. But what are you? I'm still very confused."_

"_I am an empty soul trapped in a book of misery. I get lonely myself too, I can feel your pain. Being lonely is a terrible thing. It would be ever so lovely to have a friend."_

His words made my heart sink into my chest. The first sentence made me wince, such sad poetic words that held a sad truth.

"_How are you stuck? Like, how did you end up getting trapped in this book?"_

"_It's very complicated actually."_

Complicated. I could relate to that.

"_Oh I see, Marluxia. I was wondering if I could help you in anyway possible."_

He didn't write for a while, I thought I offended him maybe. Whatever the case, I continued to wait patiently. It was then that I realized that it was raining fast and hard, raining waterfalls. A sudden thunder explosion made my heart jump.

"_You want to help me? How so very generous of you. Are you sure?"_

Of course I'm sure. This couldn't get any more bizarre than it already was now. Besides, the whole thing seemed depressing in a way.

"_Yes, just tell me."_

"_Give me a drop of your blood."_

What? Excuse me? What? Did I not read this right? He needs a drop of my blood. For what?

Pushing my questions aside, I unwrapped my one of my bandages from my left hand and allowed for a drop to trickle down my palm and splashing onto the page below. At first, nothing happened. But then, the droplet dissolved into the page, disappearing completely without leaving any sign that it was once there, just like how the blood on it before disappeared - it dissolved within the pages. Then, a brilliant white light streamed through the pages, blinding me almost. I shut my eyes for a brief moment and when the light died slowly, I opened them again. The conversation that I was having with this Marluxia person was gone. The light of my lamp flickered again rapidly.

"Thank you." An unfamiliar voiced said behind me.

I whirled around in my chair to meet a tall man in gloomy dark robes, pinkish colored layered hair, and a pale complexion smiling down at me. I froze completely. This was not what I expected. First the book changing thing, the blood, the conversation, now this.

His face a pretty looking, fairly gorgeous. I couldn't help myself but to keep staring. His eyes looked playful, he looked rather innocent. He gracefully moved towards me as I sat in awe. Instinct told me to shout for Leon, but I didn't have the guts to do so.

My lower lip quivered slightly as an unexpected chill filled the room. Each step closer he took made me nervous. His graceful movements made me fidget a bit.

He bent down to meet my gaze. "Marluxia," he greeted pleasantly holding his hand out for me. I shook it with fear, but managed not to look too fretful. When he spoke, his cool, cold breath brushed against my cheeks.

"K-Kairi," I stuttered pathetically, staring into his gaze. He let out a small chuckle and glared at the diary for a long time. I was too nervous to break the silence between us, so I just watched him. He walked passed me to the diary and flipped through the pages with a frown on his face.

"It's been…a fairly long time since I have been free," he began. "Ninety years of imprisonment."

My mouth hung in midair for a brief moment before I could regain myself. He certainly didn't look like ninety years old. He was so young and beautiful, I felt like touching his perfect face. He turned to me then, smiling once more. The heart leapt out of my chest for a moment.

Mustering my leftover courage, I managed to speak. "I-Is that yours?" I pointed at the diary that he still held in his hands so delicately.

"Yes, in fact it is. But I believe that it is yours now," he answered me politely and sat at the edge of my bed like Leon had done earlier. I didn't mind if he sat there though, unlike my brother…

"I don't understand," I said without stuttering this time like a weirdo. "How did you get from this book out…here?" I didn't want to sound rude, but this was insane.

He took a breath, his eyes glistened at me for a moment, then answered my question. "It may seem awkward no doubt. You see, there was a dreadful witch named Maleficent--"

I interrupted him at that point, something made me gap. "What? Maleficent? You mean that witch from the tale of Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes, yes! That's the one! She imprisoned me here in that diary. Whenever someone writes in it, I…write back to them. I get very _lonely._"

"You mean to say that a make believe witch lady did this to you?" This made no sense at all…I pushed this aside and continued to listen to his story, but I couldn't help but ask another question or two.

"Why did your diary, or book, change from one book to another?" I wanted an answer to this one. Now.

"I wanted to get out so badly. I wanted someone to take me off that dusty shelf. When I heard you talking to your friend about some book you wanted about witches, I turned into a bright color for you to notice me and gave myself a title of the subject." His eyes were still innocent, sparkling looking.

"But how did you get in my school's library in the first place?" This I didn't understand at all.

"That my dear, I do not know myself." Gracefully, he crossed his arms across his chest and waited patiently for me to ask the remaining of my questions, I think I made the impression of being too talkative.

"Oh," I sighed not knowing quite what to think. "So, what exactly are you?" He looked human, but I couldn't be sure completely.

"I am a Nobody," he stated with pity in his voice. "I have no heart, no feelings. All I ever wanted was to be whole like everyone else in this small world. And, I am a grim reaper."

There was nothing I could say to that, how could someone have no heart, no feelings at all whatsoever? On top of that he was a grim reaper! I didn't believe this completely. "But, I am sure that you feel some emotions, right?"

He sighed once more, "No, my dear. I don't have any feelings or emotions. Becoming whole is a desire, a want, a must. I do get lonely though, that's undeniable."

I walked over to him now, sitting close to him on my bed losing all the fear I once had. I wasn't so intimidated by him anymore. I wanted to know more about him actually. A sudden aroma came to me, the same once that came from the diary. It was the scent of roses, so pleasant.

"I feel so sorry for you, Marluxia." I placed a hand in his, holding it. But, a cold wave shot through my hands the moment I touched them. He chuckled softly, looking at my worried face.

"Now I am here with you." Slowly he released his grip from mine and sighed again, happily this time. "You named the diary Sora?"

How stupid of me. I shouldn't have written any of that. "Yeah, I did. He's my best friend and I miss him a lot."

"Where is he now?" He asked, changing he subject now.

"He's back in Destiny Islands. My brother, Aunt, and I moved here since they felt that Destiny Islands wasn't safe anymore to live in." I looked away from his hearty eyes when I said this. I didn't really like talking about this too much, it made me sad. Marluxia said nothing, so I continued. "He was supposed to call me, and he hasn't yet…"

"I'm sure he will," he reassured, laying a comforting hand on my back.

"I hope so."

"You wrote that you felt lonely as well," he said, referring to what I had written on the first page of the diary, "at school."

I nodded quietly, not saying a word. I felt a sudden connection here, he was lonely and so was I.

"I will go to school with you tomorrow," he replied, looking down at me with sheer amusement.

My face brightened up, "You will?! But, _how_?" It would be great to have him come with me.

Suddenly, the door of my room opened, Leon unlocked it no doubt. He gazed at my shocked face. I glanced from Marluxia to Leon, not knowing what to say to explain myself.

Marluxia continued to smile at me, "You're the only one who can see me." I let out a sigh of relief.

I diverted my attention back to Leon. "What?"

"Nothing." He said lamely.

"So what you want?" I scowled at him for interrupting me.

"I wanted to tell you that you can come down to eat now," saying that he left my room. He's such an idiot, bothering me all the time out of no where randomly as he pleases.

"So, since I am the only one who can see you, everything's fine?" I was talking to Marluxia about him coming to school with me, just for company. If no one could see him, that would be great because obviously, he doesn't belong there.

"That's correct."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, jumping up in front of him. "I can show you how I spend my days at school everyday." If I had a friend, one whose loyal enough, that would change everything! I was too happy now.

My stomach growled loudly, I felt my face flush with embarrassment. "Come on, let's go eat something." I grabbed his cold hand and dragged him behind me down the stairs to where Leon was. He sat on the couch watching TV with his girlfriend, Rinoa. I let my hands drop to my sides with Marluxia close behind, his hand still clasped with mine. I edged to the table and took a seat, waiting for Marluxia to do the same.

I grabbed two plates and poured whatever Chinese food on it and gave one to Marluxia and setting the other in front of me. I was so hungry, I started eating my food already not noticing Marluxia not touching his plate. I looked up at him with confusion and gave him a puzzled look.

"You're not eating?" I asked. Leon turned his head towards me and looked at me funny.

"I already ate." He said casually to me, thinking I was talking to him. I wanted to slap my face. I should have known better than to talk out loud.

I whispered lowly this time to Marluxia and repeated my question. "You're not eating, why?" I broke his gaze at his food and he turned to answer me.

"Grim reapers don't need to eat." He said in his normal voice, apparently I was the only one who could hear or see him so he had nothing to worry about.

"Oh."

I could hear Rinoa's faint laughter in the background as Leon talked to her. Then I turned my attention to my companion. When I finished, I cleaned my plate and headed back upstairs with Marluxia. I couldn't help to say to him, "Did you know you smell like roses?" I turned around to face him but he wasn't there. Strange, he was just behind me. I quietly descended the stairs again and peered into the kitchen and living room where Leon and Rinoa were, but he wasn't there. I rushed to my room and saw him lying down on my bed again.

"Yes, I am aware of that like roses, the smell of death," he answered me calmly when I pushed the door open to my room. "I've lived in my rose garden long enough to obtain its sweet aroma."

"How did you get from behind me in my room without you passing me?" I closed the door and locked it, then faced him waiting for his answer.

"I can move quickly, my dear." Marluxia threw me a cool snicker, "I can teleport to places that I have been to."

"Oh…" Lucky, I wish I could do that. This guy could teleport, how awesome it that?

After changing my clothes and getting ready to sleep, I ushered him off of my bed. "You can sleep in my Aunt's room if you'd like to, she's not home yet." I pulled the covers closer to my face to get more comfortable.

He shook his head and opened the diary to a random page in the middle. He turned the lamp on my desk off, making the room dark. "I do not sleep my dear. Get some rest, I will see you in the morning." Saying that, he vanished in the diary, back from where he came from.

"Wait," I cried, jerking my body upright. But it was too late, he was already gone, vanished into the diary. I sighed and crashed my head back to my pillow. The rain ceased now, an occasional thunder sounded in the distant. A shrill lightning strike struck, a flash of white light illuminated the room for a second, then the room returned to darkness. The room smelled strongly of the deathly roses, the scent began to etch itself in my mind.

-End Chapter 1-

Did you like it?! I really do hope so!! Please tell me what you think so far, it would help a lot.

Hope to hear from you all soon!

-MissInvisible


	3. Just Another Day

**Title:** Kairi's Diary  
**Author**: MissInvisible  
**Rating**: T 13+  
**Type:** OOC/AU  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy in any shape or form.**  
Crossings: **Kingdom Hearts + Final Fantasy VIII + Final Fantasy X-2  
**Pairings: **You're going to have to read the story to see who Kairi ends up with! Any guesses?  
**A/N: **Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of those who took the time to review for my story. It does mean a lot to me, and I appreciate it very much. Thank you!! I would like for more people to tell me what they think because it is just so very encouraging! It truly is. Oh and before I forget , I would like to thank Billy for telling me that Maleficient is from Sleeping Beauty and not Snow White. Gosh, I must have my fairy tale characters messed up. Thank you so much for telling me that, otherwise it may have thrown off the story a bit because I was planning to use that in one way or another. :DWell, as you read this, I would like for you to notice to tone and mood of the chapter. Also, please notice the actions and behavior from Olette, Namine, Kairi, Riku, and Marluxia. I will talk a little bit more about them in the end. Thanks!!  
**Warning: **This is a very long chapter, longer than the last one. It is 11,000 + words.

Kairi's Diary 

Chapter 2: Just Another Day

The sun's brilliant rays shone through the creamy pearl curtains of my window and gently hit my sealed eyes. I stifled a yawn as I stretched my arms, getting myself out of bed. Now a days, getting up for school didn't matter too much anymore to me, not when Sora wasn't attending the same school like we used to before in Destiny Islands. Reluctantly and most definitely unwillingly, I dragged my sorry ass to the bathroom after seeing that I overslept and had only twenty minutes to get to school.

When I turned the locked doorknob to the bathroom, I noticed a mist of hot, airy steam floating from underneath the door. Ugh! "Leon! Get out of the shower! You are going to make me late!" I exclaimed as I made a tight fist with my hand and banged on the door with great force.

"Yeah, yeah," he assured from inside, his voiced combined with the running water of the shower.

I walked back to my room, that's when I remembered my diary. It sat quietly on my desk top like it did all night while I struggled to sleep. I began to wonder where Marluxia really went when he disappeared back into the diary. What did it look like in there? I couldn't spend time pondering about that since I didn't have too much time on my hands to play with.

Slipping out of my grey sleeping shirt, I tossed it aside on my bed and reached for my pink top from my closet.

"Good morning," greeted a musical voice behind me.

"Ah!" I turned around to see Marluxia standing only a few feet away from me.

"What the hell is your damn problem?" I was almost yelling now, and I usually don't cuss but I thought it was necessary to express my anger. Seriously. Hurriedly I covered myself with my arms to save any dignity I had left. "You sick pervert!"

He let out a chuckle (the nerve of him!) "Relax darling. I only wanted to--" I cut him off before he could finish his unacceptable excuse.

"Get out! NOW!" My head jerked towards the door, indicating for him to leave. I trailed his every movement as he walked - no glided through - the door like some kind of ghost without uttering another word, but his croaked smile remained hanging on his handsome face.

I dropped my arms the moment he left to quickly get into my pink shirt adorned with zippers and trendy dark blue jeans. When I was done, I folded my pajamas and shirt then put them away neatly in my closet.

When I stamped out of my room, I saw Marluxia leaning against the hallway wall with his crummy grin still attached to his face. I glared at him angrily before I spoke, "What the hell was that?"

My bandaged hands were on my hips now as I tapped my foot. "Perv!" The mad expression on my face did not show any sign of leaving just yet. At that moment, Leon stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel in his hand as he dried his drenched dark brown hair. He stood still, wide-eyed as he stared at me. "What are you doing talking to the wall? And who are you calling a perv?"

I faced Leon now, he still looked confused and amused all at the same time. As if there was something funny about watching his younger sister talking to a wall where a Nobody, grim reaper thing which no one else could see but me stood after he got a show of my upper body.

"I wasn't talking to the wall!" If only he knew who was standing there, then maybe he would understand. But, I don't expect him to understand anything because I don't think he's capable of understanding.

"So that means you're talking to yourself?" He raised a questioning brow at me, a smirk made its way to his face.

Sighing, I said, "No, I was just…." I had no explanation for this. And I certainly couldn't tell him about Marluxia.

He walked away downstairs laughing. Fine, whatever. Laugh all you want.

Diverting my attention to Marluxia, I murmured in a low tone, "Answer me!"

"Sorry, I just happened to be there when you came in. Don't worry, it won't happen again." He flashed a smile at me, as if that would change anything. Yeah, he just "happened to be there."

Still mad and upset, I went back in my room, closing the door behind me. I shoved the diary along with some of my other school books and hoisted my tan bag over my shoulder like I held Riku's bag yesterday instead of holding it the way I usually do even though the dwelling pain in my hands ceased. I sighed sadly. My school bag reminded me so much of going to school with Sora at Destiny Islands since this was the same bag I used. I've been in Twilight Town for more than a few months now, am I'm still not used to it's industrialized ways of life yet.

Getting out of my room once more, I grunted to Marluxia, "Let's just go now." After brushing my teeth and evidently skipping the shower, since Leon used all the hot water and I didn't want to give Marluxia a chance to get a full view of me (locking the door wouldn't be enough since he could past through walls as he pleased, including the bathroom).

Rushing downstairs, I zipped by Leon who was tying his shoes to go to work at the Market Plaza, and ran out the house thinking how lucky he was because he already graduated and didn't have to go through what I had to face almost everyday.

My bag gently hit against my back as I speed walked down the gravel pavement, worrying about not being late. All this diary and Marluxia business kept me from sleeping right. Now I was paying the price. I had to skip breakfast to make up some time to get to school, my stomach growled a bit but I ignored the irritating hunger pangs.

"That frown does not suit your lovely face, Kairi." Marluxia was by my side, I totally forgot he was even following me as we strolled down the pathway through the quiet neighborhood. I forgot that he was going to accompany me to school today.

I turned my face a little to him, "I guess…" With fast movement, Marluxia grasped my arm and moved me to his side, barely helping me avoid the deep, long puddle of murky water.

"Don't want you getting wet now," saying that, he released his firm grip on my arm as we continued on our way. That was close, I could've gotten wet if he didn't move me. But, it was him who had distracted me from looking at where I was going.

That's when I realized the warm moisture lingering in the air and the intense wetness in my surroundings. The tops of all the homes, trees, and plants were soaked and dripped water as a result from last night's lengthy thunder storm. This reminded me of one of the questions that pondered in my mind to ask. The streets were darkened by the water. The grass as well as the dirt, turned to mud due to the excess water. On top of all that, the welcoming sun hide behind a wall of gloomy, semi white clouds allowing for the environment to become gloomy and cloudy.

"Marluxia--" This time, he cut me off before I could even finish my inquiry.

"Kairi, anyone passing by may hear my name because you are talking too loud. Please do be careful when speaking to me." His young face beamed at me as he cautioned me to be vigilant.

Of course, he was absolutely right. I was talking loud enough for anyone seeing me to hear everything I was saying. Apparently, Marluxia wanted his name and existence to be kept a secret. I felt my face flush when I remembered how Leon thought I was talking to myself. From now on, I have to whisper and talk quietly. I have to be careful.

"Sorry," I apologized in a whisper. "Right, so I was wondering if the sudden weather change had anything to do with you." I did my best to keep an eye ahead of me, to avoid any enormous puddles or obnoxious skateboarders like Riku, and to pay attention to Marluxia at the same time.

He didn't answer me right away, but finally after some deep thought, he answered, "Yes…perhaps."

I noticed him turn his face away from me along with some of his cheeriness fading away. From the looks of it, it seemed that he didn't want to talk about the weather. Geez, and you may have thought that casually discussing weather with some Nobody type of thing wouldn't get so bothered by it. It almost doesn't make any sense. No, in fact, it made no sense at all.

An invisible grim reaper agreeing to accompanying me to school, after popping out of an unusual bloody diary, was still hard for my bemused mind to grasp. Regardless, it was nice to have him come along.

"I still have some questions to ask if you don't mind." I saw the school building appear closer as we walked so I thought maybe I could get a few answers for my questions. I didn't know when I could talk to him until we were alone.

"I suggest that you ask me later at a better time." His alert, sparkling eyes glanced around us.

We were beginning to walk into small crowds of students, some talked and laughed, all happy in their places. I sighed, it was obvious and smart not to ask Marluxia any questions when there were people around us.

Alright, I understand. No big deal. I can wait a little longer.

Holding my head high, I made my way through the different crowds. The farther I went, the larger the crowds got. Marluxia, who was still lingering beside me, phased through people who was in his way while I had to make my way through. How he passed through objects, especially people, still amazed me. He observed everyone with a keen eye, fascinated by each and every one of them. His mouth curled to a serious line as his eyes seemed focused and determined.

My eyes darted from one niche to another. There were the Goths, seven who leaned silently against an aging tree trunk in the shade wearing the most saddest, depressed frowns I have ever seen. Their identical dress attire of dark, black, and colorless clothing definitely didn't add on to their cheeriness. All of their blank, hollow eyes stared ahead of them, with their pale hands stuffed into their jean pockets. A few of them had long bangs in front of their eyes, covering a majority of their faces. They even had a set of lip piercing, eye brow piercing, nose piercing, and an array of at least six earrings on each ear. I wondered if any of them have other friends or any happiness in their lives as I looked away from the creepiness.

Next, I noticed the skateboard clan. They were more upbeat looking in their casual earthy toned colored pants and graphic tees. Their expensive, brand name skateboards were held in place by their converse shoes. I noticed Riku first out of the group because of his tremendous height. Indeed, he was the tallest of them all. His open white vest like top and baggy jeans that hung below his waistline, revealing the top part of his dark boxers caught my attention. Gross. He waved when he saw me looking in his direction. As if I am going to acknowledge that. I simply ignored and turned away from him too.

On my left were the nerds and chess club. Their matching polo shirts were tucked in their pants that stopped a great deal above their ankles. Whenever they sat down, their pants would go up to their knees. Some wore Harry Potter-like glasses (the kinds that were black and round), actually some of them were hardcore Harry Potter fans, but not the normal kinds. They would have secret meetings in the basements of their homes discussing who knows what about Harry Potter while they pretended to be wizards and held wands and wore cloaks. I know, because one of them named Eric invited me to attend one of these mysterious meetings. Of course I refused because it was all too weird for me. It was sad to see that even the most unpopular kids had a place to be in, and here I was being a stick in the sand…or is it mud?

The joyful, overly preppy cheerleaders dressed in their matching red and white skirts and tops zoomed past me as they waved their pom-poms in the air to make their way to the jocks.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Marluxia asked, breaking my gaze.

"Prep rally." They were always this happy whenever there was a prep rally at our school. That was their chance to show off their dance routines and whatever. He was silent was once more and continued to look around him.

Seifer's gang stood close to the school's gate entrance, picking on anyone -except for teachers and administrators - who passed through to get into the school's courtyard. As I got closer, I noticed Seifer eying me closely.

"Hey, Kairi!" He exclaimed loudly for me to hear. I didn't look at him, instead my attention was diverted to the different possible groups I could be a part of.

He snickered, his mean eyes bounced with playfulness. He and his crew, Fuu and Rai, blocked the gate so that I couldn't get through. Both of his muscular arms were stretched horizontally, making sure that I couldn't get by. Wow how lame. About ninety percent of this school's population is terrified from Seifer and Company, but not me. He's just a good for nothing jerk who really has nothing better to do with his life other than to harass the weak.

"Get out of my way," I ordered sternly. My eyes showed no signs of fear, heck, there was nothing to fear from. Regardless, he did not move an inch.

"Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?" He relaxed his arms down a bit.

"Because I don't have to." My lips curved into a thin line as my eyes narrowed.

"Word," Fuu muttered under her breath. It was strange how she only spoke one to two words at a time, no more, no less. And that one word help so much meaning.

"No one disrespects Seifer, y'know?" Rai told me, with his big arms dangling by his sides.

"I don't give a damn. Now, get out of my way!" This was stupid. I wasn't late for class because I was at least five minutes early before the bell, but I didn't want to stand here all day.

Seifer balled his hands into rigid fists, anger boiled in his blood. He charged at me so quickly that I didn't even know what hit me, he locked onto my arms behind me, then thrust me against the iron gate. My face pushed against the bitter cold bars, suddenly releasing a chill on my left cheek.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to let go of me," I hissed. My bag was on the floor now, with the diary sticking out just a hair. I wasn't worried about anyone touching it because it wasn't that noticeable, but what I did mind was that Seifer had just attacked me and now my face was against an iron gate.

"Or what?" Seifer tightened his grip around my wrists. It felt like the bones in my arms were clashing together, corrupting the flow of the blood circulation as well.

"One…"

His grip didn't loosen. He was really asking for it.

"…three…five!" I deliberately skipped the numbers two and four because that's how I counted at times like these. It usually throws off the person attacking me, which is what worked now. Seifer was caught off guard at my sudden count at five, I jerked my right wrist out of his grasp easily, since the thumb wrapped around the majority of my wrist was the weakest of all the fingers. Then I swung my free hand around to his arm that held onto my other wrist. Hitting with the palm of my hand against the elbow of his left arm, I managed to swing him to the ground with a loud _thud!_

He landed face first as his entire body slid on the muddy earth. I stepped on his back then the top of his head to get through over to my bag. Of course I could have walked around him, but stomping on him was a lot more fun.

Some of the loud, rowdy chit-chatter died as people turned to see Seifer defeated, lying on the floor. Many suppressed a chuckle or two, but a lot laughed. I laughed with them too. It was the first time ever that anyone, especially a girl, brought him down. Slowly and gradually, he raised himself with the help of Fuu and Rai. Both of his companions exchanged confused, embarrassed looks at each other as Seifer brushed some of the mud from his face. The laughter increased all around, this was just too good.

I looked for Marluxia in the mass of people who gathered closer around (except for the Goths who continued to stand and stare), who was grinning along with others as he stood behind Riku. Riku stood not very far from the scene as well, evidently he saw what Seifer was doing to me and rushed to help, but he wasn't fast enough. Besides, I don't need his help. His eyes were black instead of blue-green as he looked at Seifer and his gang walk away from me with everyone still pointing at him.

When Marluxia meet my gaze, I motioned for him to come to me with a finger. Riku noticed as he turned from Seifer to me, smiling still. I in return did not smile, but made my way through the gate and into the school's overly crowded courtyard.

"Wow, that was something!" Marluxia exclaimed to me as he assumed his position next to me.

"Why didn't you help me?" I asked in a hushed tone, but still looking forward. Not that I needed his help, but it would have been convenient.

"If I did, someone might notice that a certain invisible Nobody helped you. I don't want to arouse suspicion."

"Yeah, OK." Whatever.

I heard the rolling of wheels come to me from behind.

Grrr. Riku. Who else could it be?

"I didn't know you knew how to fight!" Riku exclaimed happily. I tossed him a quick glance and saw that he was on his skateboard - of course - passing in and out of Marluxia's illusion body unknowingly. Marluxia didn't seem to mind, but he edged closer to my side.

"I don't," I answered back, not too delighted with his presence.

"Yeah?" He pointed back at the gateway with a great deal of laughter in his tone, "Then what was that?"

"Nothing. I was just lucky is all." I quickened my pace to lose him, but his skateboard quickened too. He meet my new pace again, keeping close by me. It was true, I really did not know how to fight. I just knew a few moves, but that's about it.

"Well, that was too awesome!"

I hopped onto the steps and hastened my way to the main entrance. I didn't need to turn back to know that Riku was tailing me, holding his skateboard in his hands. He reached the front entrance first to hold the door open for me.

I passed through muttering a hasty 'thank you' and he continued to follow. This was getting annoying now. I whirled around to him to ask him kindly to leave me alone, but he spoke first before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"So, I'll see you around?" His perfect white teeth gleamed in the lights from the ceiling of the school as we rounded a corner past the main office.

"Um…yeah, sure." I stopped in front of my locker: A156

His eyes were still dark and piercing black when he departed, but I didn't inquire about that, about how his eye color changes so rapidly and randomly. I sighed annoyingly, forgetting about Seifer and Riku, it just made me have an unnecessary headache.

I focused on my locker which was an ugly shade of green, but there was nothing I could do about it, so why complain? Marluxia leaned against the lockers beside mine and followed Riku's steps with an unsure stare.

"Stupid locker!" The dial to my locker refused to open even though I knew the combination cold. Sometimes, the dumb thing wouldn't open for me. This would be one of those times. I kicked it once or twice, then it opened. I got my favorite reading book called, _Looking in the Mirror_, from the top shelf and shoved it in my bag.

"This isn't bad of a school as I thought it would be," Marluxia commented as we walked up the stairs and towards my first period class when the late bell rang.

"Yeah right." We turned another corner as we reached the top floor, but then I quickly hid behind the wall from where we were coming from when I saw a certain someone coming our way.

Marluxia remained standing in the middle of the hallway in between the mob of students, he looked at me with puzzled eyes. I slid myself quietly down the wall, making sure that my auburn hair or my clothes didn't stick out from the sides. I pressed a trembling finger against my quivering lips and shook my rigid head as Marluxia raised a brow in bewilderment. I could hear my tense breathing out of the rest of the raucous in the hallways. The laughter and talking of others faded out of my head within moments, I could hear nothing but the sound of the footsteps of that one person I was hiding from. I fought back tears that tried to break through the barrier that shield my eyes from shedding any tears of regret.

I could hear him, coming closer and closer with each step he took. I wanted to hide in the dark, vanish, disappear, whatever. I didn't want to be here. I pressed my body against the wall harder as Marluxia looked ahead to meet his eyes. Then, I saw him walk right through Marluxia. As he did so, Marluxia's transparent-like body corrupted for a split second but regained form as he past through completely.

Out of the sea of students, his was the only one I saw. Everyone else was a thick, colorful blur. It was all happening in slow motion, I could see every movement, every gesture. His hair swayed to the side as he flicked a sliver of hair from his crystal eyes with a hand. His white teeth peaked from his wide smile as he interlocked arms with _that_ girl_, _Naminé, who rushed towards him. Her thin arms thrust through his body as they intertwined in a friendly hug while they walked down the hall together.

He didn't seem to notice that he had just walking though a grim reaper's body, one who couldn't be seen. And his unconcerned eyes didn't detect my existence, he didn't see me. It all happened so fast, I took a deep breath when he was out of sight with her. I peeled myself from the wall and walked in the opposite direction. My mind and senses became aware of the noise in the hallways again as I took deep breaths to prevent unwanted tears.

"Kairi?" Marluxia placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I almost ran to class. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

I ignored his questions and maintained a perpetual gaze at the white, tile-like floor. On my way, Riku bumped into me slightly. I didn't bother saying anything to him about it since I was the one not looking where I was going. I felt him stare at me as I continued to walk on.

Pushing my bag against my back, I trudged through my first period class, Geometry.

I took my usual place in the back, away from everyone else. My attention was glued to the windows instead of what the teacher was saying. Marluxia sat in the teacher's comfortable wheel chair as she lectured the class about how to find perimeter and area of triangles. She, along with the rest of the class, couldn't see him so it was perfectly fine for him to sit wherever he pleased.

My eyes darted from building to building as I peered out the closest window near me. The mind was malfunctioning, I couldn't concentrate on anything. My heart beat staggered, it was beginning to freeze to a stop, as if a coat of ice embraced onto it. I felt a chill as Marluxia moved from the teacher's chair to the empty one next to me.

"You have a far away look in your eyes," he sounded worried as he tried to break through my shell.

"So what?" I answered back loudly, forgetting to talk in a quiet voice. Ms. Smith shot a hot frown at me.

"Excuse me?" She looked angry, her lips changed into a nasty grimace. Great, she must have thought that I was talking about her lecture. Shoot.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you," I answered weakly.

"Oh? So who were you talking to?" She looked at the empty seat beside me, then marched over to me. "Are you talking on a cell phone, Kairi?"

She looked at my empty hands and did a full inspection of me, still believing that I was talking to someone on a phone which I wasn't doing. Her grey, suspicious eyes narrowed to thin, fine lines.

For the rest of class, I received many glances from Ms. Smith and the other students, all who were still curious about my sudden, random outburst. I had to pretend to pay attention to what was happening in the class, but it was completely out of my desire. Marluxia sat still, he didn't ask or say anything to me, afraid that I would make another outburst and cause more trouble.

The bell rang and I was out of that door in a second.

--xxx--

The rest of my classes passed by in the similar fashion until lunch time. I zoned out and did my best to stop myself from reliving my miserable undoable past. The only class that I had with Riku was Art. He sat by me, but not at the same table. That was good because I would have ignored him the whole time if he talked to me anyhow. I did catch him glancing at me more than needed though. As if my mind wasn't troubled enough. Marluxia stayed a great distance away from him though.

It's strange how one small thing can affect your whole day. I knew I had to get over this regretful, remorseful feeling from my system.

I took a seat at an empty table in the cafeteria by the Goths, who in return just stared at each other with their vacant eyes. As I patiently waited for Olette to appear, Marluxia beamed at me, trying to get me in a better state of mind as I took a bite into my red apple. I was so hungry and I didn't even have munny to buy anything decent with.

"What's wrong?" His eyes bore deeply into mine as he took a seat across from me. "I never saw you act like this before.."

Ha, funny. He's known me for less than twenty-four hours and he thinks he's seen all of me. I peered in my partially opened bag at my diary. Oh yeah, my questions. Pushing my worries and sorrows aside, I redirected my attention to him.

"Forget what happened. It doesn't matter anymore." It's true, it doesn't matter. I cannot change the past, no one could. I had to grit my teeth and move on with life as it passed by, trying to hold on to anything I could.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. We can talk about it later." I leaned my face forwards to him and in an inaudible tone I asked, "Why did the diary bleed when I wrote in it?" This still puzzled me greatly, and I suddenly remembered the scarlet colored blood stain on my carpet.

"You wrote on my soul, that's why." He folded his arms together and waited patiently for my next question.

"What do you mean by 'your soul'?" This I still did not seem to comprehend. It wasn't quite clicking in my mind.

"My soul rests within that diary. So, when you wrote in it, it made me bleed because you wrote on my skin." He began to unzip his long black cloak to divulge his chest. I didn't mean to stare for too long, but his skin was so smooth and delicate looking. I let out a small gasp when I saw the words that I wrote in the diary on its first page engraved on his chest where his heart was.

Did I do that? The words I had wrote in my crud handwriting were dried blood now. It was such a disturbing sight, I asked him to button his cloak because I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Marluxia, I'm so sorry!" I reached out for his hand, it sent vibes of those familiar cold shiver through my body, but that didn't matter. "I had no idea!"

His warm, comforting smile melted my heart even more. "No, it's not your fault. Please don't feel that." His fingers wrapped more tightly with mine. From someone in the crowd, he or she may think that I am holding onto air because that's what it looked like since Marluxia held my hand a little in midair as we talked.

"So, I can't use the diary anymore?" I didn't want to hurt him more than I the damage I had already done to him.

"Yes, you can. Trust me. It doesn't hurt," he reassured confidently. It was hard to believe. "When I am not in the diary, I don't bleed. But, when I am, I might. Don't worry about that because I don't think it'll happen again."

"Alright, if you say so." I looked around for any signs of people looking at me. I didn't have to worry about the Goths because they didn't look at anything, but my gaze met Riku. He noticed me glaring at him, then he turned away to his friends at the table he sat away from me. After he did so, I asked, "I was just wondering, why did you need a drop of _my_ blood?"

He sighed in the warm air of the cafeteria. "Kairi, I needed to have a connection with a soul in order to come out in the real world because my current body isn't capable. With your blood in me, I can be here because now, I am a part of you."

Oh wow. So basically, without me, he couldn't set foot in the real world. And without the diary _**or**_ me as the 'connection', he wouldn't be able to stay here either.

"Why?" I was curious to know more. This was all too interesting.

"Why what?" He drew his hands away from mine after noticing how cold my hands had become after he held them for so long.

"How come you need a connection?" This was intriguing.

"It is because I am not a whole person. I have no heart, like kind that feels emotions, not to be confused with the one that pumps blood through your body." He laughed a little at this, then said, "I am a Nobody and a grim reaper. I need a soul, that is the connection I need to be here instead of that wretched diary."

I was about to ask another question, but Olette stopped me otherwise. She embraced me in a quick hug and exclaimed gleefully, "Kairi! I was looking for you!" She took a seat beside me.

"Why are you sitting like that?" She gave me a funny look as she observed me. I had been leaning forward to Marluxia with my hands in front of me. It did look funny to her, even me maybe. "And were you talking to someone? I saw your lips move."

"Oh, um…no, I wasn't talking to anyone. I was only…looking at something. That's all." She seemed to buy it and continued her rattling about whatever it was. I tried to concentrate on her, but I found it rather difficult.

"Wow, look at that boy over there!" She pointed a finger at a senior walking past us with a few of his friends. "Oooh, and that one!" Again, she pointed to another guy with thick black hair.

I sighed. This is was Olette was like. She enjoyed goggling over guys and telling me how hot or cute each one was. It was quite shallow actually.

As I looked at the gatherings of people and crowds, I noticed Naminé. Her platinum hair was swayed to her right shoulder and moved in place as she strutted down the tables. She waved eagerly at Olette and was gone out of sight just like that.

I stared with disbelief at Olette, my mouth opened for a moment, but I shut it quick when Olette turned to me. My face became from gloomy, to excited, to upset. All within less than ten minutes.

Surprisingly, Olette noticed. "Are you alright? You look a little…mad?" She placed a hand beneath her chin and waited.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to tell her. Am I mad? Yeah. Could I tell her why? Um…

"C'mon! Tell me! You can trust me, Kairi." She edged closer as if I was going to tell a long tale. Oh please.

She seemed a bit unstable to me, meaning, she didn't seem to trustworthy. I took a different approach though.

"Are you friends with Naminé?" I bit my lip like I always do when I'm nervous or uncertain about something. Sometimes, I would bite down on my lip too hard that it would make me bleed just a little.

"Not really…why?" Her emerald eyes gleamed brightly.

I sighed in relief. Maybe it would be alright to tell her why I was so tense around Naminé, but it was still too hard for me to trust her. What if she told Naminé that I told her some things about her? Then what? "I'll tell you later."

"Aw! C'mon now, why do you have to leave me hanging?" She seemed jittery now after hearing that my mood may have a lot to do with that devilish Drama Queen.

"Later." I have to see if it's still worth telling her because lately, I'm just not liking her behavior, even though we were supposedly 'best' friends.

We walked together to English class. On our way, who else would you expect to be tailing you but Riku? I saw him following us, but every time I looked back to catch him, he suddenly 'disappeared'. But I swear it, when I faced forward again, he was close behind.

Olette and I stepped in our English class just in time as the late bell rang. My seat was a bit off in the upper corner of the classroom as her seat was more near Naminé's in the far back since that was the only class we all had together. For the past few months since school started, I was the only one Olette talked to. But now, that's changing slightly because I've noticed that she's been saying hello to her here or there occasionally. That's not a good sign because I know what Naminé's trying to do and I won't let her do it this time again. No, not again.

As the class began, I focused on keeping a close eye on Olette and Naminé since they sat so close together. Naminé looked down writing something as Olette day dreamed about boys I am guessing. So far so good. They weren't talking, so that's definitely a good sign. I started to relax a bit. Maybe this wasn't something to worry about. I'm probably making things worst in my head. What were the chances of Naminé and Olette being friends?

The room was silent, only the scratching sounds of pencils against paper could be heard as the students worked on their essay that was to be turned in after class. The question that we had to answer was, "What do you think Holden Caulfield symbolizes in _The Catcher in the Rye_?" The book we were currently reading was in fact _The Catcher in the Rye_, and I knew the book well.

I believe I was the first one done with my essay because when I looked at everyone else, they were still writing. I turned my gaze at Naminé then briefly at Olette. None of them showed signs of friendship. Ok, good.

"Stop looking so tense," Marluxia suggested as he stood in front of me. I looked up at his face, but said nothing. I learned to keep my mouth shut with Marluxia especially in classrooms. He smiled when he noticed my silent response in comparison to last time, "You learn fast."

The bell rang and I hastily scurried out of my seat and met up with Olette before Naminé did. I caught Naminé's harsh glare directed at me and only me as she left the room with attitude. Phew, she was gone for now. But, I didn't want to put my guard down. After seeing the two say hello, that got me all worked up. I was just not going to let Naminé ruin things more for me _again._

Prep rally time…yay…not. I hate prep rallies. I personally believe that they are a waste of time. Olette and I got good seats on the bleachers as more people began to file in the school's gymnasium. I spotted Riku sitting close to me with his skateboard clan. It was getting bothersome to see his face everywhere I looked.

Before he knocked me down with his skateboard the previous day, I never really recalled him paying this much attention to me. Or maybe I never noticed. All I did was listen to Olette's rambling about cute guys and frequent gossip about girls who I never knew.

Marluxia took a seat right next to me. He looked bored beyond his mind. I truly did feel sorry for him, he came here expecting school to be all fun and exciting. But it's just the opposite of that. I bet he never wants to come here again. Or maybe school is exciting, but I'm not the right person to feel that here.

Olette scowled and pouted as she watched the preppy cheerleaders that I saw before in the morning cartwheel and scream when they entered the room from the side doors. She turned to her other friend, Selphie, who was sort of my friend, but I really wasn't sure. Regardless, they started to talk nasty things about the lead cheerleader, Nichole.

"I effin' hate that bitch!" Olette stated, stomping her feet once.

"I know," replied another girl who I was not familiar with. "She thinks she's all that."

"I heard she cheated on this guy who thought…!" I didn't hear the rest, but I saw Olette stuck her tongue out at Nichole. Poor Nichole. I don't know her personally, but I do know that she isn't good company either.

I sighed, this was just like every other day where Olette would talk bad about some and then rant on about herself. I don't know why we were even best friends in the first place. When I knew her from grade school, she seemed like a good person. Now, I'm not so sure.

Marluxia eyed Olette and her friends as they talked about girls they hated while the prep rally went on. It was like their never-ending hobby. I began to miss Sora even more. If he were here, then things would be different. He would not back bite about someone and talk endlessly about guys, although I don't think he would. Hehe.

He would have made my day every day. But things changed after my parents' death. After they died, my brother and I were sent to live with our Aunt right here in Twilight Town. I just wish things were different, that things were just like they were before.

The thoughts about my life were quickly forgotten at the sight of Naminé making her way up the steps and sitting cozily with _him_. I hadn't realized how close they were sitting to us.

_Please don't look here…I am begging you!_

Too late, Naminé was already scanning everyone who sat above her and she stopped her search when she rested her evil, cunning eyes on me then on Olette. She whispered something to _him_, then made her way towards us.

Oh no…

"Olette!" She called in a cheery voice as she waved a hand to attract my new best friend's attention. Coming over, Olette scooted over to make room, shoving me aside a bit as she did so. Rude much?

Naminé smiled widely at her then started to converse with her. I lingered between the idea of joining in the conversation or just sitting back and saying nothing like I already was doing. I took my chances.

"Yeah, so what are you doing today after school?" Naminé asked Olette as I neared in closer to the two. As much as I hated Naminé, I wanted to at least try to save Olette from being reeled in and caught in her clutches.

"Olette and I are going somewhere," I cut in sternly, answering for Olette.

Naminé sneered when she saw me. Did she detect my sudden fear in my voice as I spoke? I hope not.

"So I see," she remarked snobbishly. Then she ignored me completely.

Both of them began to talk with each other about I don't know what, and every time I talked to Olette about a word or two I picked up from their conversation, she would barely answer me back. She didn't seem to notice that she completely left me out and for a moment I believed that she forgot about my existence.

I did my best to strain my ears to hear what they were talking about over the tremendous roars from the student body, but it was almost impossible. Besides that, Olette had her back to me. So for most of the time, I stupidly faced her orange tank top. I sighed again.

I gave up ten to fifteen minutes later. It was no use. I couldn't get into their conversation. But, wait. I still had to try. I couldn't give up too easily. That's how Naminé wanted me to feel. I knew she came over here to get Olette away from me and to become her friend. And I hope it's not working. That's the last thing I want to happen to me.

I edged more closer to Olette now then I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Didn't work, she still faced Naminé. She let out a laugh and starting ranting again. Oh God.

Then, just when I was going to try again, Naminé got up, said bye and went back to sit where she had before.

"What's up?" I felt a tap on my arm and twirled around to see Riku. Who else could it possibly be? He sat where Marluxia was sitting. Since anyone who touched Marluxia except me went right through him, it looked to me that the two were overlapping, like, Riku was sitting in Marluxia. It was kind of weird. Marluxia made a disturbed face and drifted off somewhere, telling me that he would sit farther away from us. I didn't mind.

Riku's eyes were still that deep dark color, but I still didn't ask him about his eyes magically changing when this was the time to do so since he was beside me.

"Nothing," I replied looking at the marching band playing an upbeat piece.

"Hmm," his voice seemed calculating to me. I felt his eyes drilling in me. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Why are you sitting here?" Yeah, whatever, Ok. Can you leave now for goodness sake! Geez. His lips half smiled but he didn't look like he was offended by the question. I stole a glance at my other side, Olette quietly watched us but her eyes were wide-eyed. I peered secretly at Naminé who also looked at me for a split second then turned away with a disgusted expression.

He shrugged then chuckled. His thumbs fumbled with each other, his black converse shoes tapped in a consistent rhythm against a steel bench in front of him. I waited impatiently as my legs began to get numb after sitting for so long on these bleachers.

He was about to say something more but then the prep rally was over and everyone began to rise from their seats and head out to their lockers or outside because that marked the end of school. I got up with everyone else hurriedly to avoid him, then I looked for Marluxia who looked like he was about to doze off. I motioned for him by mouthing 'Let's go' with my mouth without saying anything. Riku didn't see me do this because I was walking away from him with Olette. This time, he didn't trail me to the school's courtyard.

This day was so long and dreadful. I saw the person I didn't want to see, then I saw Naminé trying to get closer with Olette. Then, on top of that, I have a new stalker. I sighed as I waited for Olette to catch up with me. She looked more excited than five minutes before.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed as she locked one arm with mine while we had to push our way out through the overly crowded people.

"Can't believe what?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic about her sudden interest and attention towards me.

"Riku talked to you! I can't believe it! Do you know how hot he is? You're so lucky that he's talking with you!" Her voice started to get higher. "Tell me what you guys were talking about! Wait, do you like him?" Oh Lord. Yap, yap, yap.

"What is it with this Riku? Who is he to drool over?" Something told me that I shouldn't have asked, but I was beginning to wonder.

"Kairi, don't tell me you don't know?! He is the one of the sexiest, popular people in this school!" Her grip began to get tighter. I hope the blood circulation in my arm doesn't stop.

I wanted to spit on the muddy ground. "I don't care about that. He's obnoxious and freaking me out…"

Olette looked at me in great disbelief. "Don't say that! So many girls are jealous of you!"

Ha, how ridiculous. "_What_ is there to be _jealous_ about?"

Giving me a dramatic sigh, she said, "Because he doesn't talk to many people but his friends who skateboard all the time!! You should feel honored!"

Oh my God. I don't feel honored, I don't care if he's the hottest person here, and I don't care if he doesn't talk to anyone besides his little cult invested with dangerous skateboarders. I want him to leave me alone. And this whole popular crap is getting on my nerves. Who cares whose popular and whose not? Sora and I were just fine being friends, opposed of that mattered. But look here, Olette is obsessing over little things like this.

"He almost killed me," I remarked sarcastically recalling yesterday when he collided into me in the market place.

"Oh Kairi…you don't know how much I envy you." She sighed in the humid air, "He even gave you his bag yesterday and touched your hand…and he looked at you for a long time. I wish he bumped into me."

Give me a break. We didn't talk about Riku after I asked Olette so stop rambling on about him because I just didn't care. We were on the other side of the school's front gate entrance and were making our way past the tree where the Goths loitered.

One of them, I didn't know her name, cast me a mysterious glance and nodded over to her gothic friends who acknowledged the gesture by setting their gaze at me too. Her steel chains dangled from her jeans on her legs as she shifted her right leg a few inches back. It was difficult for me to see the tint of brown eyes I managed to take note of from beneath the tangle of black hair that concealed them. I felt her glower at me until we turned the corner and were out of sight.

I faced forward again, away from them.

"Let's go to our usual hang out place," I suggested when we were in the Market Plaza.

Olette agreed as so off we were to Twilight's vast library at where we went so often. It was much bigger than our school's library, the one that we went to yesterday.

Since the two of us hung out over there almost everyday after school, it became our so called "usual pace".

The warm, familiar smell of books met my senses when I opened one of the glass doors to the library. That familiar scent of books that I have always remembered all my life. I don't know how many books I have read in my lifetime, but I read too many to count. The both of us took our usual seat at the table by the fictional book section.

Blissfully, I took a seat at our table and so did Olette. We took out our homework and worked on it. Doing homework wasn't a problem for me because I always did it on time and got it right. My grades are pretty good, so everyone thinks of me as smart and bright. It was good to know that everyone acknowledged the fact of me being studious. But being smart did have its fall backs, like now for instance.

"Kairi, can you help me with this?" Olette slid her page down to me so that I could get a better look at what it was. It's not that I don't like helping Olette out with her homework, it was just that she needed help all the time.

Here we go.

"I suppose." I pushed my homework aside and got to hers.

"Can you solve this problem and tell me how to do it?" Her eyes pleaded for her.

I sighed. "Alright…" For the past hour or so, I reluctantly occupied myself with Olette's homework. At times she paid attention to what I was saying and at times her gaze trailed another "hot" guy as he passed by us. Ridiculous. I barely finished my homework, but I managed. I suppose good friends should sacrifice their time to help other friends out, right?

Leaning back in my chair, I pretended to listen intently to Olette while she talked about some guy in one of her classes that she liked. She went on and on and on, and I didn't have a clue as to what she was saying. It was hard to understand, but I think she said that he likes her too and that he was flirting with her…some crap like that.

Olette brought her chair closer to mine, "Alright, are you going to tell me now?" Her arms were folded together, trying to sustain her eagerness as she did her best to pester me about what I was mad about earlier today. Whenever gossip was about, Olette was all ears. It was like it was the only thing she was good at, listening to gossip. But when I talked to her about anything else, she didn't seem to care.

Sighing inwardly, I gathered my thoughts. As I did, Marluxia sat across from me to listen too. I knew from the look on his face that he wanted to know what the deal was.

Wait, but before I say anything, is this something that I should do? What if Olette tells Naminé that I talked about her? But, what if she was talking about me? Olette and Naminé do look like they are becoming friends, so maybe this will stop her from doing so? Yes, that's it! After I tell Olette, she might never want to talk to that dumb blonde again! That's it, that's it, that's it!! With a change of attitude, I sat up and began my tale.

"Alright…but before I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell _anyone_ what I am about to tell you, please." If I was going to say anything, she better promise to keep her big mouth shut.

"I promise, Kairi!" She leaned in closer, waiting for the story to begin.

"I am putting my trust in you, Olette. Don't _tell_ anyone. I don't care who they are, don't tell anyone. Ok?" I began to try to convince myself that telling Olette would be alright.

"Kairi, I swear!! I promise, I won't tell anyone." Her smile softened my tension. Of course, she's my best friend, I could trust her.

I took a deep breath to clear my mind and ease my body. "Naminé stole a friend from me. Her lies and deceptions made everything worst!! I thought he was my friend, but then it turned out that he had more trust in her than me. He didn't bother looking at my side of the story!! I hate Naminé! She seemed like a nice person, but she's really not. She talked trash about me to him and then it all went down from there all because she didn't want me and him to become friends. How sick it that? He ignored me as if I was no one anymore. After that, he told me that he never wanted to see me again. Olette, it hurt. It hurt really badly. I cried for a few nights straight. Nothing was clear to me. I was so blind and so…deaf!! I couldn't stop it all before it got worst. Everything I did to try to make it better made everything more bad that it already was. I hate Naminé!! Why did she have to take my friend away? It's just not fair. It was so painful, I couldn't stop crying. I never cried like that before. It's like I have these irremovable scars on my heart. She's the devil! She deserves to go to hell. What really bothers me was that he didn't want to listen to what I had to say, her lies and trash lured him to her side…Nothing makes sense to me! I am so tired of these games!"

I felt a peculiar dampness in my eyes, my vision became unclear, blurry. I fought back the tears that once tried to slip through my eyes, but I prevailed. My breathing began to stagger, trying to contain stability. I swallowed hard, trying to get over this humiliation because I didn't think that this would happen. I thought that all the thousand oceans that I had cried in those isolated nights had left me with no more tears to even cry a river. I was this close from falling off the edge, so close, but for now, it looks like I am hanging on a corner of a mountain waiting to see how long I can stay there.

Slowly, I turned to look at Olette. She didn't look as jittery when I first started and she even sat still this time. Her emerald eyes seemed sad, woeful for me. She slid a hand across the wooden table to place an understanding hand on mine. "Kairi, are you alright?"

I felt this strange, familiar hot sensation forming around my eyes. I knew my face was turning scarlet red, but I didn't know what to do. I fought back the menacing tears as I blew my damp nose into a tissue Olette had gotten for me.

I shook my head feebly at her question, no I was not alright. But I was trying to move on. She came by my side and hugged me while I weakly sat in my chair. She told me that whatever it was, it was going to be OK. As much as I wanted to believe that, I couldn't. I knew from my sudden, random outbursts that the retelling of my past didn't make any sense. None, at all, whatsoever. I had erupted like a blocked, deserted volcano and left the people beneath me to be confused and burned without knowing what just happened to them.

When I calmed down, I spoke in a broken and cracked voice, "Olette, I didn't mean to start like that." It's true, I didn't wanted for that to happen, for those troublesome words to flow like running water, having no real start or an ending.

"No, Kairi. You needed to get it out of you. It's fine. You can tell me the whole thing when you're ready." She flashed a warm smile, trying to make the matter light.

I nodded as she dabbed my eyes. Nearby people stared at me, wondering what was wrong with me. Another wave of heat rushed to me, I hated public attention, this _kind_ of public attention. I wanted to hide myself behind one of those large bookshelves, but that was irrational.

Marluxia sat noiselessly, he fastened his eyes at me. I looked square at his serious face, but quickly turned away. It was…intimidating. He didn't say a word to me, like he had done for the most part today so far.

Olette suggested that we go from the library when we noticed more people staring, and I couldn't agree more. I wanted to get out from here. A crisp air cooled my blistering face when we strolled through the town in its setting sunset. Olette told me that she had to go home early today and asked if it was alright if I went home by myself.

I didn't mind at all, in fact I thought that it would be better that way. I could have some time to think for myself and just think things over. On my way home, I passed by the great, grand tower clock that overlooked the entire town. I was hidden underneath its shadow as I walked through it. Marluxia lagged by my side but didn't say anything. The daylight was fading now, nighttime was approaching quickly.

I entered the busy streets of the Market Plaza down on Market Street. The lit lanterns swung on the string that they were fastened upon the small stores. Its bright colors of red and yellow reflected against my face. The aroma of food and stores made me want to stay here instead of going home so soon. The liveliness was very cheerful and promising.

That's exactly was I did. I reached the ice cream store where Leon worked at. The tiny bells that hung above the door clashed as I stepped in. It was colder here than outside and full of younger children gathered at tables eating their melting ice creams.

Leon leaned against the spotless counter in his white and blue stripped apron to hand a sugar coated cone topped with chocolate fudge ice cream speckled with to a little girl. The grin on her face was priceless, it almost made me forget my troubles. Leon waved when he saw me. His apron made Leon look softer and kinder compared to his rough and tough look he usually wore. I promised not to laugh at him, but it was hard not to. Why he chose to work here was beyond my understanding.

"Can I have a Sea Salt ice cream please?" I tapped my fingernails against the counter as I read the various flavors of ice cream on the menu behind him. Strawberry and Sea Salt were my favorite flavors out of the rest.

He went over to a freezer to his right behind him and pulled out the ice cream bar. "That will be 50 munny."

What? I pouted, "Leon I am not in a good mood, why can't you pay for it?"

Rolling his brown eyes, he said, "Just because I work here doesn't mean you can get all the free ice cream in the world. Now pay."

I felt my face with a quivering hand. It wasn't hot as it was before and since I didn't shed a tear, my face wasn't moist. If Leon had seen me crying, I bet he'd give me all the ice cream I wanted.

Grumbling I reached in my pockets for cash. My right pocket was empty and so was my left one. Oh great.

"I don't have munny with me." I did my best to plead with my eyes.

"Fine." He gave me the ice cream bar and paid it for me with his munny or his employee discount. I don't see the big deal, helping out your sister is a good thing once in a while. Gosh.

"Thanks." I unwrapped it and took a bit. It's salty, sweet flavor swam in my dry mouth and slithered down my parched throat. It was so tasty, so relaxing.

"Mm." His steady face softened at the sight of my small enjoyment.

I took a seat by an empty table by the door where the large glass window was, gleaming at the people shopping and having a good time. The sky-blue ice cream helped me cool down and just take things easy.

My gaze was interrupted by a tiny cool sensation prickling against my hand. I looked down to see a few drops of the ice cream drip down to my fingers as I held the stick. Apparently, I had been looking out too long, neglecting my free frozen treat.

The melting ice cream in my hand made me think: Eat your ice cream before it melts.

--xxx--

Leon worked late that night so I was alone and my Aunt didn't come back from her round trip yet either. Since she was a psychologist, she traveled around to places. For dinner, I had left over food from yesterday and headed to my room, locking the door behind me.

I took out the pleasant pink diary with the beautiful rose engraved on the cover and laid it in front of me on my desk. I took a black ballpoint pen and opened the small book to the second page. Writing how I felt made me think about things, about who I was, how I truly felt. I seems so cheesy, but Marluxia convinced me otherwise.

"_Dear Sora,_

_The past is truly haunting me. Have you ever wondered why it couldn't it all just fade out of your life forever? But, how could I forget my past when it's right in front of me? I almost cried today in the library. How stupid of me. If I did cry though, I know you'd be there to dry my tears away. I am still waiting for your call, Sora… I have so much to tell you! _

_If you were here, I would have such a better time than I am having now. Trust me. I hope you miss me as much as you do. Of course you do. If my parents didn't die, we could have been sitting together now. Things are bizarre right now._

_Can you believe that I have a stalker now? His eyes change colors too. It's weird and kind of cool at the same time. But watch out, he's dangerous with that dumb skateboard that he has with him._

_Luv,_

_Kairi."_

I wanted to write more, a lot more, but I was too tired to. The entire day was stressful and tiring. Marluxia read what I had written over my shoulder and seemed calculating. We hadn't talked much since we left the library. I knew he sensed that I didn't want to talk, respecting that, he remained silent. I didn't have to tell him, he just understood me. It was like he could read my mind without me having to utter a single word.

Crawling in bed, I rested my aching head on the pillow, turned on my side away from Marluxia and pulled the covers a little bit over my chin. The lamp on my desk was still on, I didn't want to sleep in the dark. It wasn't comforting because it felt depressing.

Marluxia sat on the edge of my bed, next to me. He leaned in closer to me, whispering in a low, warm voice, "Everything will be alright. You can tell me everything tomorrow because I will be here for you." Those very words eased some of the torment hindering in me, my exhausted eyes closed. The words he spoke offered reassurance, comfort. Taking his word, I let go of the pain and loneliness I felt, thinking of what he told me.

I felt Marluxia's cold, soft hand sweep over my sweaty forehand and planted a small, brief kiss on my neglected cheek before going back into the diary. The scent of sweet roses danced in the empty, hollow air above me. His cold touch hung on my right cheek throughout the night as I slept without anxiety.

- End Chapter 2 -

**A/N: **So how was it? Did you like it? I know there isn't too much "action" going on, but that was sort of the point because as the story progresses, you will notice a change. This chapter was basically a base or feel for what Kairi's days are like, lonely, isolated and neglected. Anyhow, thank you so much for taking the time to read all of this, please don't forget to tell me what you think in your review.

Here are some, but not all, of the things that I would like for you to notice or see (you don't have to read this though):

_-Kairi_: She talks about how Olette isn't there for her, yet she calls Olette her 'best friend'. Even though Marluxia can't be heard or seen by anyone, she gestures him to be quiet when that "mysterious" person walks down the hall. That reveals her uncertainty and fear. The scene where she can't see anything but him tells you how she is holding onto to her past and cannot focus on anything but it. She's very cautious as she is always looking out for the people she doens't like very much (Riku, Namine.) Kairi is doing Olette's homework, that's crucial as to what will happen in the future. The line where is said that she should eat her ice cream before it melts has a double meaning. Olette told Kairi that everything will be alright when she was upset, but Kairi still felt doubtful opposed to when Marluxia said the same thing to her, she trusted him.

_-Riku:_ He is basically stalking Kairi in a way and yes, his eyes do change colors. If you haven't noticed a pattern yet as to when, then don't worry because I will make it more clear later on.

_-Marluxia: _He didn't talk too much, really. Instead, he paid close attention to Kairi and the people around as if taking mental notes on her behavior, action, or reaction to the things around her. It was like he was a bystander, watching what was going on (i.e. he didn't help Kairi when Seifer grabbed her, etc).

_-Olette: _This girl is...crazy. She's always talking about guys (how shallow) and doesn't like to do school work as much, she's always asking Kairi for help. The only time she listened to Kairi was when she was going to talk about someone else. Not a real best friend, now is that??

_-Namine: _I think that's an easy one. lol.

-The "mysterious" person is not too hard to figure out I hope. But I didn't want to give too much description about him just yet. That is the "he" or "him" that Kairi referred to through the chapter.

-Also, Kairi's diary entry wasn't at all too long. But it will get longer later...or maybe.

Hope to hear from you all soon!

-MissInvisible


	4. It's Not Fair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, but I do own the story line. :D  
**A/N: **Thank you very much to those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. So far I have gotten 200+ hits and only 14 reviews, I am really hoping to get more. So please do be kind and tell me what you think.

Anywho, I hope I don't disappoint any of my reviewers so far. The pace of the story is moderate so that everyone is on the same page and so that nothing seems to sudden without reason. I have written things in the story that will show why I put it there in the future. Also, the pace allows further character development. I am going to have fun writing Marluxia, but as of right now, he's kind of like a shadow. Don't worry, he wil not be like that for long...Thanks again for reviewing XD

Kairi's Diary

Chapter 3: It's Not Fair

A dark shadow engulfed me as I tried to get out from it. The harder I tried to bring myself out, the more it sucked me in. I wanted to let out a cry for help but my mouth refused to open to say a thing. My eyes watered from the vapor and steam that surrounded me as I struggled in the dark hole.

I was sinking and there was nothing I could do to save myself. My fingernails weren't able to hold onto the black floor in front of me. I took a deep breath before emerging in the dark pool. Suddenly, a warm hand reached out and grabbed mine before I was completely submerged into nothingness. It held onto my shaking wrist tightly and brought me out with ease. The black, grimy substance slid off my skin as I stood up on my feet to get a glimpse of my rescuer.

"Sora!" I pulled him in for a hug. I refused to let out tears, but I was so excited to see him. It had been forever since I had seen him, that smile, that face, those blue eyes, and that unforgettable spiky, brunette hair. He wrapped his hands around me and rested his face on my wet hair. I took a deep breath and looked up around us over his shoulder. Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything except for the two of us. My gleeful eyes noticed a shimmering glow enduring him and it was quite strange. I stole a quick glance at myself to find myself no different.

"Sora," I began in a worried tone as I turned to him. Something wasn't right. "Are you OK?" His peachy face wore a thin frown. His eyes held sorrow and grief.

"Kairi, it's too late." His voice was steady and hollow. There was not a single note of happiness from seeing me.

"W-what's too late?" I didn't understand what he was telling me. Nothing was making any sense, none whatsoever.

He bowed his head down as a transparent tear glided down his rosy cheek and splashed onto the dark floor beneath us. "Why didn't you save me?"

What…

"Save you from what, Sora?" My shaking voice was almost inaudible now as I spoke.

He jerked his head up at me but this time his eyes looked bloodshot and miserable. I gasped, not meaning to be startled by his sudden change in appearance. I reached out to grab his hand, but he was like a ghost. I couldn't touch him, it was impossible because my hand phased right through his clammy body.

Then, his eyes turned white and his skin turned into a deep, intense shade of black.

"Sora! What's….what's happening?" When I thought that it couldn't get any worse, the center of his chest spurred out blood. A trail of red ooze streamed down from his heart and dripped into a ocean forming on the floor. I looked down and to my horror we were standing in a pool of thick, red blood.

Hot tears ran down my face. It was all too shocking, Sora…Sora was dying in front of me. His knees couldn't hold him up any longer, he began to sink down into the bloody ocean. Red splashes of the gory fluid stained my skin and clothes as I hurriedly tried to pull him up. But then, he dug his sharp nails into my wrist and clenched it tightly when he tried to yanked me in after him.

"Let go of me!" I screamed loudly, trying to jerk my arm from his grip. But my efforts were useless, he was pulling me in with him. I decided to kick him in his rib cage and as I did, a wave of blood came over me.

It was too late, he had brought me in with him. I was suffocating in the disgusting crimson substance. Sora had wrapped his ghastly demon hands around my scarlet dripping neck, strangling me to death.

My head dipped out from the red sea and when I did, he yelled at me in a deafening tone, "Why did you betray me, Kairi!!"

He pressed his hands harder around my stained, fragile throat as he suffocated me to my death.

--xxx--

My eyes shot open within a split second, the moment another tide of blood was going to drown me, but to be only greeted by a ray of sunshine. I was lying in bed, in my room. I sat up straight, almost jerking my body forcefully forward and inspected the carpeted floor below me, but I leaned too much to the edge and I fell face first to the floor.

Ouch.

Raising my head, I let out a sigh of relief to see there was no blood on my carpet and that I was the only one in the room. My hands dabbed on the floor just to make sure there really was no blood sunken deep within.

_It was just a dream…a stupid, terrible dream. _

Getting up from my clumsy fall, I made my way to my desk chair and sat in front of my desk. The diary peacefully laid there. Turning to an empty page, I wrote a few words in it.

_Marluxia, are you in there?_

I waited, hoping he would answer me. Then a moment later, my answer came in brilliant, glossy red letters written beautifully. His handwriting put mine to shame…

_Yes, my dear. _

He didn't write much, but as long as he was there in the diary, that's all that mattered. I quickly scribbled another message to him after I saw that I was going to get late _again_ if I didn't hurry up.

_I want you to stay in here until I tell you to come out, OK? Don't come out till I tell you to…please?_

Without waiting for his response, I shut the diary, shoved it in my bag and hastily changed my clothes (without having to worry about Marluxia watching me), then ran down the stairs with my things with me.

Upon approaching the kitchen, Leon caught my gaze. "You want some cranberry juice?" He was about to put away the clear plastic juice carton in the fridge after pouring himself a glass.

"Hell no!" The reddish color of the fluid made me nauseous because it reminded me of the horrible ocean I stood in when Sora dragged me in after him. Making a face, I reached for a doughnut from a heap piled on a glass tray placed on the counter then rushed out the door.

The weather was fairly good, a warm breeze brushed past me, calming my frightened senses. What really freaked me out was the realness of the dream, no it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. It felt so real, as if it was really happening. I shook my head a little. Sora wouldn't kill me…he would never do that. Never. How could I believe such a thing even if it did happen in a nightmare?

I peered in my bag once more after taking another bite of my chocolate glazed doughnut, watching the pink book clash against my other books and whatnot as I walked at a brisk pace. "Hey, Marluxia. Can you hear me? Well, if you can, you can come out now."

I waited for a moment, but he didn't appear anywhere. Figures. Fine if he wants to stay in that book instead of walking by me, ok I get it.

Sighing dramatically, I continued on my way…alone. It certainly wasn't fun walking to school everyday while living in a street that most children didn't live on who were my age. Otherwise, I would have probably made some new friends or something and walk with them.

"Can you stop ignoring me?" I tapped the cover of the book gently, outlining the engraved rose imprint with a finger. I had to ask Marluxia about that one day, about the roses and what it was really all about.

A flash of white gleamed from the corners of my tan colored bag, indicating Marluxia's arrival. Finally.

He paced slowly by my side while his hair glinted from the rays of the sun and swayed slightly from the cool breeze. His black robe thing looked rather appealing on him, even if it did lack a sense of cheeriness in it. He just looked…too perfect.

I smiled radiantly at him, trying to get him to open up and talk. He peered down at me when he took note of my loving stare and smiled back, displaying a hint of his set of white, straight teeth. Finishing the last of my breakfast, I remembered what I had wanted to tell him.

"I had a terrible dream when I woke up this morning," I began, "It was really frightening. There was blood and Sora! He was going to kill me! The most weirdest thing was that it all felt too real…And he said something about me betraying him."

Taking the time to process what I just said, I caught a winced on his face but he hurriedly brushed it away. I raised a questioning brow at him.

"It was just a dream," Marluxia assured, placing a gesturing hand on my back. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yeah, but, what do you think it means?" I wanted to know at least some, if not all, of his thoughts. Sure, it was a dream, or nightmare as I refer it to, but I just knew there was something important about it. I mean, dreams like this don't come too often, right?

"It means you're worrying about him too much, this Sora person." Marluxia relaxed his hand that was on my back and moved it up to my shoulder. "You're still tense."

Just by feeling my shoulder, you come to the conclusion that I'm _tense_? But then again, I wasn't too calm either. Taking in a quick, deep breath I tried to relax myself. Alright, so it was just a dream (I won't call it a nightmare anymore since it doesn't suit the whole calming thing), it didn't mean anything, I was just worried about Sora (because he still hasn't bothered to call me yet), and I am making a big deal about it all.

"Feel better?" Marluxia asked me in a subtle voice.

Turning to him and soaking in his beauty, I answered, "Yes, much."

After thinking things through, things started to make more sense to me. That's one thing I didn't do, or need to do more often. I tended to not think certain things through and see another meaning behind something. If I just did that, maybe life will become a tad bit easier, no?

Upon reaching the school's gates, Seifer and his "gang" (I don't really consider Fuu or Rai to be a part of this charade game they play, calling themselves a gang!) weren't lingering around the gates like yesterday. Good.

Without trouble, I walked into the busy court yard and scanned the crowd for Olette. We usually met at the wooden benches by the school's entrance. A puzzled expression took over Olette's pretty face when I saw her. Her green eyes narrowed with envy and puzzlement. She didn't acknowledge my presence until I waved a hand in front of her face to break her gaze. Her stressed eyes blinked a few times before looking up at me. I sat beside her as Marluxia made himself comfortable next to me.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked as I set my bag on the floor besides me waiting for her to tell me what was wrong.

"Look…," she murmured, pointing a hand ahead of her. "Over there."

I followed her finger and into the direction she wanted to look over to. I spotted Riku under the shaded tree where the Goth clan stood aimlessly. It seemed like he was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. It was too dark to make out any distinctive faces in the deep gloominess. All I could see was the blazing silver hair of Riku, whose back was turned to me, conversing away with whoever. It appeared that he was there for some time now because he was still standing there talking. His voice didn't carry over to where we sat for we were too far away to hear a single word.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Is that what's bothering you?" Utter nonsense.

Olette nodded her head in conformation. Her frown deepened, her eyes sad. Talking a little bit louder this time, she said, "He's talking with…_them. _He'd go talk to the most anti-social people ever but he'd never talk to me! That's so frustrating."

"I don't see why you are so angry about something so stupid. Maybe he's just asking about something…Who knows, and who cares really…." Sorry to say, but this was something not to fret about. Actually, I am glad that he's there instead of here.

Olette shrugged, "I don't know. Yeah, I guess maybe you're right. Maybe he's just asking harmless questions or whatever…"

She turned to me for the first time that morning, but to return a small gasp. "Kairi, why are there bags under your eyes?"

"Huh? What?" Bags? What? When? How??

I felt my skin underneath my eyes to feel if it was really bad or severe. Nothing. Olette took out her small compatible mirror and thrust it in front of my face. I looked intensely into the small circle, and sure enough there were small bags under my eyes. Putting the mirror away, Olette assured me, "Don't worry, they're not too noticeable. Oh…and sorry for freaking you out like that. Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright," I muttered. Was that something to worry me about? "I just couldn't sleep last night, so maybe that's why."

"Really? What happened?" Olette revealed a small smirk, "Don't tell me you were studying, Kairi! I keep telling you to take a break from school work. Do you listen to me? No, so now you see your beauty is paying the price."

Very funny. Not.

"I wasn't studying all night! I just had a dream is all, a really bad one."

Without invitation, I started to ramble on about my dream and all about it, about how Sora was standing in front of me, then the next instant he turned into this demon kind of thing. I tried to not be too vivid about the blood that gushed from his heart and how a sea of red swallowed me. His clammy hands around my neck made me shutter just thinking about it again…

When I was done, Olette asked with great interest, "Oh wow, that really is bad. So like whose Sora? I've never heard of him before."

"Sora is my best friend-"

Olette suddenly interrupted. "Aw, Kairi, you're blushing!" She reached over to pinch my cheek and smiled.

"As I was saying," I ignored the fact that I was 'blushing', "He's my best friend and I haven't seen him for a long time. He doesn't live close by, he lives somewhere far away from here unfortunately."

As soon as we saw the majority of the school's courtyard dispersing and thinning, we gathered our things and walked down the crowded halls to our classes. We hadn't talked much (because Olette was too busy staring at random guys) until she broke the silence between us.

"You still have to tell me what happened between you and Naminé," she stated as her gleaming green eyes flashed over me. "Don't leave me hanging!"

"Olette," I raised a straight finger to my lips, "Shh! I don't want people to hear about it." We hustled around random people blocking our way as we tried to get through. Of course with a mob like that, anyone could overhear her.

"Sorry," she apologized as we climbed up the stairs. "But, anyway, you still need to tell me what happened between you two."

I bit my lower lip in reluctance, the pain numbed my lips. "I don't want to talk about it, Olette." I felt Marluxia's cold hand over my shoulder. The severe coldness seeped into my skin, a chill came over me.

I felt a cool presence approaching my ear. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You can tell me when you're ready," Marluxia's velvety voice echoed in my mind, numbing it just as my lips were as he whispered to me.

Sighing dramatically, Olette said, "Fine, tell me later." She smiled and gave me half a hug as we parted ways. Waving to me while she walked away, she exclaimed, "But you're going to have to tell me soon! OK!"

"Um…"

She was out of sight and I was relieved. I didn't have to get pressured to say anything at the moment. Phew.

Marluxia's hand never left my side as I walked dreadfully towards my math class. Taking my usual seat by the window in the back of the room, I took out my notebooks and waited for class to begin.

I looked around the room, Marluxia seemed to be doing the same. It seemed like we both were thinking the same thoughts because he said exactly what was on my mind.

"There are so many lame, uninteresting people in here," he whispered even though we both knew well that no one could hear him but me.

I nodded my head in agreement. My eyes swept over the people in our room but stopped upon a group of nerds who stared at me. Their blue and green braces gleamed in the luminous light as they smiled at me. Err…um. I wasn't quite in the mood to smile at them, but they looked really hopeful. So, I forced my lips to smiled back, but a quick and short one. Then I looked away, but the image of their unappealing mismatching plaid shirts and their high water pants reaching above their ankles stayed in my mind for a moment or two.

Turning away, I paid more attention to what was being taught today: quadratic equations. Something I already knew, but I took notes regardless. I stared out at the window occasionally.

--xxx--

"These fries are so good," Olette mused as she put a few in her mouth during our lunch break. She sipped her large bottle of Coke and ate more fries. If anyone had an appetite, it was Olette. She would eat all the fattiest foods ever and would hardly gain any weight.

I grabbed some of the oily fries from her and sipped some of my own Coke. Opening a packet of ketchup, she spread the garnet colored substance on top of her left over fries.

Involuntarily, I flinched. She noticed, her lips changed into a frown. "What? You don't like ketchup?"

I shook my head side to side to interpret the misunderstanding. "No, no. I like it, it's just maybe I still remember the gory images from my bad dream," I said quickly, choosing my words carefully because I still refused to call it a nightmare.

"What bad dream?"

I hesitated, not knowing what to think. Didn't I just tell her this morning what it was all about? Could she have forgotten so easily? I pouted, "The one about Sora?"

"Sora?" She took a bite of her double cheese pizza. "Do I know him?"

"Olette!! I told you about Sora, my other best friend, and that stupid dream in which he tried to kill me? And there was blood everywhere? You don't remember that?!" I didn't mean to sound so sudden, but how could she forget?

"Geez, Kai! I am eating, can't you wait to tell me all that when I'm done? If it makes you feel better, I remember some of it now." Olette looked disgusted. Why, I don't know.

"Sorry my highness," I began sarcastically, "My bad."

"Oh, well, it's alright," she replied, apparently not getting the hinted sarcasm in my words.

"Kairi," Marluxia said from beside me, "I think she was tired in the morning. Don't get so worked up about it."

Not completely satisfied with his answer, I pondered over it. How could she be the one tired? She was busy staring at Riku.

"Or she was distracted by something," he added, "Something that _hurts_ her inside."

Ok, so even if I don't like Riku, Olette does. She's like, crazy about him. So maybe she felt hurt about him not talking to her and would rather talk to the "most anti-social people around" over her. Ok, I suppose I could understand. But, I still had my doubts.

I let it go for the mean time. I guess it would do me good if I forgot about the dream anyhow.

"Kairi, are you going to tell me now?" she asked me after a moments of silence.

I knew exactly what she meant. "No, not yet. Maybe later alright?"

She sighed. "Ok…"

I took another sip of my drink, glad that I wouldn't have to explain anything at that moment.

"But tell me this," she started again in between mouthfuls of fries, "Why do you hate Riku?"

"How come you don't?" I inquired in return. I still couldn't see what she saw in him.

"He's really hot."

"Not news to me," I said skeptically. How could I forget how many times she'd told me about his looks.

"He's talented."

"Yeah right." What talent could he possibly possess that would be useful? Skateboarding doesn't count.

"Riku has great clothes."

Clothes mean nothing. "I think he needs a new look, not like I care though."

"Riku is just Riku. You can't really question that." She smiled and beamed at me at her last remark.

"Funny, then why am I questioning about his existence?" Again with the sarcasm that she failed to detect.

"Kai, your complaints are besides the point." She sighed, "If only he would talk to me, I might have a chance with him."

Well, I will hope for that not too happen. Come to think of it, I didn't see him stalk me yet. Maybe I shouldn't hold my luck out so hastily.

--xxx--

Our English teacher, Ms. Riggs, began her lecture about the proper uses of grammar and whatnot. Of course this stuff was easy, but I took notes about them in my English notebook regardless. Then she went on ranting about similes and metaphors. I jotted a few points on those too even though everyone should know about those as well.

She fumbled through the mounds and piles of papers scattered about on her desk to find the right stack of papers to pass out next. As I waited tiredly, I glanced back at Olette. To my astonishment, she was passing a folded note to Naminé, who was in the same class as us unfortunately for me. To make it even more to my disliking, they sat so close to each other, only one desk was separating them.

Naminé got hold of the note when the boy sitting in between them gave it to her from Olette. Her quick hands opened the note noiselessly. Her eyes darted from each word written from Olette.

Alright, no big deal…maybe she was talking about something or wanted to know something. But, wait, they weren't supposed to be making any contact to each other in any shape or form.

I jumped from my seat when a strict voice called my name. "Kairi! Are you paying the slightest attention to me? You're one of my best students now don't slip up."

A hot, red wave of humiliation came over me. I never had to be called out before, ever, well not in this class. I faced forward unwillingly. Lucky for me, Naminé and Olette were so involved with their little note passing and writing that they did not see me peering over at them.

"As I was saying," Ms. Riggs continued, "You will work with another person and write the book report together. It could be about any book on the list I will hand out to you and you must follow the prompt. I would like for it to be creative, full of color, and on a poster board…."

The rest was lost by me because I was panicking about what was going on behind me. I hated it so much that I sat in the front row and those two sat in the back. From worry, I began to chew on the end of my eraser on my pencil. What was Olette writing to Naminé? What was Naminé writing back to Olette? Oh how I wanted to turn around one more time, no one knew.

A thought came to me. I couldn't look back, but surely Marluxia could. Flipping to the next clean page in my already open notebook, I hastily scribbled my message for him.

"_Go back there and read what the hell they are writing, then tell me!" _

He already knew what was on my mind before he even completely read my note. He swiftly went passed me and towards the two. He said nothing, nothing at all when he was gone. I became more anxious about what the two were writing. C'mon Marluxia, stop leaving me hanging, say something!! Anything, just talk no one can hear you.

I didn't dare to look back again, Ms. Riggs had a keen eye on me. It frightened me, her hawk like eyes hardly left my worrisome pair.

"….I don't want any sloppy work…." I was only able to catch words and phrases from her ranting about our book report project.

"…due next month," I tried harder to pay attention, but without prevail. "…you will have… time…reading the book…."

Please Marluxia, hurry up.

As if on cue, he reappeared. I sat up straighter in my chair, waiting for his feedback. I didn't look at him, but he sat on top of my desk and thought carefully.

Stop making me wait longer, just tell me dang it!

"They are talking about-"

"You can chose one partner, so please do so now." Ms. Riggs finally said, her words overshadowed Marluxia's.

The moment she said 'now' I jerked up from my seat and turned around to make a dash towards to Olette. Maybe the note was about being partners for the silly project. If that happened, God forbid, would I be ready to accept the fact that Naminé and Olette would be together for a whole month?

Before I could answer my own question, my face hit the floor. Stupid me, I tripped in the rush. I raised myself up, but to see a class full of students staring hard at me…laughing.

Ms. Riggs turned a beat red color and she sounded pretty upset about my sudden movement. "Kairi! What do you think you are doing jumping around like that?"

If I said I was running to Olette before Naminé could, that would sound pathetic and I can bet on it that she would not let me be partners with Olette as "punishment" for "class disturbance".

Getting up, I waited for the laughter to die down before I could speak. "I…" Kairi, think of a good excuse…hurry!

"I had to go to the bathroom," I lied quickly. "Really badly. It's an emergency." I added the last part to make it sound more believable. More laughter sounded around me, I dared not to look over at the demon, afraid to see her laughing at me too. No doubt she was, but what was the need to see it too?

"Oh…" Ms. Riggs calmed down a tad bit. I think she took my word for it since I was one of her favorite, trusted students. "Let me write you a pass then."

Oh darn, what did I get myself into? If I went to the bathroom, that would be more than enough time for that dreadful brat to get a hold of Olette!! Crap. What did I get myself into? If I said that I didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore, that would definitely make me look a liar. On top of that, if I went to Olette right away, that would give me away.

Damn, Kairi, damn. What did you do?

I took the little girl's room pass that Ms. Riggs wrote up for me and reluctantly walked to the door with Marluxia close behind me. Before heading out, I went to Olette's desk first.

"I'm your partner, alright?" I whispered hurriedly to her as I slowly walked passed where she sat.

She smiled inreturn, "Of course!"

Thank God. Problem solved. If that foolish girl went to Olette now, she would be told that I was already her partner and she'd have to find a new one.

I wanted to laugh with victory. Yes, this was going to work out. Relief came over me as I walked out the classroom and to the bathroom.

I whispered to Marluxia, "Go back in there and check on them."

Without asking why, he went back to where we came from as I reached the bathroom. I will find out what was in that note soon, so soon. But what really mattered now was that I was Olette's partner and not that witch.

The girl's bathroom was empty when I went inside. Of course I didn't have to go, but I had to stay in here for at least a few minutes since my silly excuse, or lie, caused this mess. The dark pink walls were bare and the mirrors were a bit cloudy.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection showed a bright, dedicated girl who was trying to make it through school without that jerk ruining everything for me once again. My auburn hair looked darker and gorgeous. I smiled at myself because I thought that I looked much better than Naminé.

I made some funny faces in my reflection to kill time faster. After some time with that, I paced around the paper toweled covered tiled floor. I glanced at my watch, it had only been forty-five seconds. Time just couldn't go any slower. I headed for one of the empty stalls and locked it behind me as I stood in there.

Sometimes there were hearts around names written in various Sharpie colored pens. It was interesting to see how some were so pressed over each other that they would write their names and arrows around in a _bathroom_.

Besides names, there were also gossip inscribed on the bathroom stalls. I bent down a little to read some or find some at least.

"My boyfriend sucks hell."

"Riku is mine." I rolled my eyes when I read that rubbish.

"Call me!"

Hmm, no gossip yet. I saw a few curse words written randomly about, but nothing much more.

"Hugs are overrated."

"Can someone tutor me?"

"Detention is a second HELL!!"

"I heard that toilet paper is made from our recycled homework."

This was boring. Maybe I chose the wrong stall to read stuff. Rest of the messages meant nothing to me. If I had a marker I would have written something as well. For fun, I ripped a piece of our supposedly recycled homework toilet paper and folded it. I held onto it and used it to hold onto the handle of the toilet without really touching it with my hand.

I flushed it once. The loud whooshing sound echoed in the bathroom as the water swirled around. It was silent again. I flushed once more, and again and again until I felt that I spent enough time in the bathroom. It wasn't until it was quiet again that I heard a disturbing noise.

I was drop dead still and quiet. I didn't move a muscle, my breathing staggered as the unpleasant sound reached my ears. I gulped, this was not something I was thinking that would happen.

The girl in the stall down from me continued to throw up, her never ending vomiting and constant hurling disturbed me. She flushed it all away and was out of the stall. I was afraid to get out from my stall to see who it was. I was curious and nervous to find out who it was in the bathroom with me. I stayed where I was until the running faucet toned down to a steady dripping and her footsteps were faint and distant. I stepped out from the stall I was out in a second after I washed my own hands (because I didn't want germs from touching the handle).

As I walked back towards my classroom, I tried to get a hold of myself. I didn't see anyone when I went in there, so why didn't I notice when she, whoever she was, come in? Maybe I was too busy with my toilet flushing to hear her.

But why was she throwing up? She couldn't have any food disorders, right? Kairi, stop jumping to conclusions. Perhaps she was only sick from what she ate at lunch, which wasn't too long ago. We all feel sick sometimes, correct? But, wait, if she felt nauseous, wouldn't she have gone to the nurses office instead? Or maybe it was too far away for her to reach it…yes, that's it. She felt sick, wanted to go to the nurse, but couldn't because it was too far away. So, instead, she came to the bathroom.

My thoughts were forgotten when I walked back into my classroom. Naminé was sitting next to Olette. The two were talking…and it seemed too friendly. In fact, everyone was with their chosen partners discussing about their project.

Heading towards the two, I did my best to stay as calm as possible without showing the slightest trace of fear or dread on my face. Marluxia stood behind them, listening to every word they spoke. At least I have someone who will let me in of what they were talking about.

"Hello, Olette." I greeted casually, taking a seat next to Olette.

"Kairi, finally, you're here! I can't wait until the three of us get started." She flashed a smile and glanced at Naminé.

"The…three of us?" Oh no, Kairi, don't lose a hold of yourself. By three, she better not mean Nam--

"You, me, and Naminé of course!" She gestured at Naminé who didn't bother to look at me directly.

"How…" I could finish my question, which was 'How the hell did this happen?'

"Naminé didn't have a partner, so Ms. Riggs said that she could work with us." Olette handed me a few papers regarding the report and the list of books that we were to chose from.

I still had no idea was this was really all about because I was too busy worrying when the teacher was explaining everything. Forcing myself to look up from the papers gripped into my shaking hands, I laid my eyes on the two.

Marluxia clarified for me a little bit about the three of us. "There was an odd number of students, so she was put with you two."

I nodded at him, taking in this bit of information. Curse it. If I had been here, perhaps this might not happened. Maybe she would have chosen a different pair of students. Damn it.

"We have decided to read the play called _Romeo and Juliet," _Naminé said bluntly at me. "Is that alright with you, Kairi?"

I abhorred the way she said my name, it was full of hatred and disgust. But of course, I was the only one who noticed because she had a way of making it sound so casual.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't have time to worry about what book we read. I had a much bigger problem on hand.

This was not happening. I was not going to work with her. This is just a bad dream. I am still asleep. I am not awake yet. This is just all a bad dream. Right now, I am still in bed asleep…or unconscious.

"Good." Olette stated, "Then we should split up what we are going to do. That way, we could finish up faster."

"Great idea, Olette. I like how you think," Naminé grinned as she kissed up to my friend.

"Sit down, Kai! No need to be standing!" Olette pulled a chair for me from behind her and I obediently took the seat and forced myself to sit in it.

"We need to talk about the themes, plot, and character development from the book." Olette spoke to us as she glanced at the bullets on the paper. "I will work on the plot."

"I will write the character development." Naminé stated hastily before I had a say in anything.

How rude, none of them asked me what I wanted to do. "I believe I am stuck with themes." I wasn't going to complain about it though. I gritted my teeth and pretended not to mind their ignorant behavior.

You know what, I don't think I am dreaming anymore. This is a nightmare, or the beginning of one.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. Naminé said her good byes (OK, well mostly to Olette because I know she hates me) and was on her merry way out.

Olette was occupied gathering her things together as the rest of the class dispersed. I grabbed my belongings and got her attention at the door. "Why did you agree to let her work with us?"

One month of us three working together. Could I handle that?!

"She didn't have any other choice," she mused. "Besides, I don't see the big deal."

The big deal? The big deal was, Olette, that my best friend was endangered to going to the dark side…

"But you know I don't like her!" I fought back, I had to let her know some way that I just didn't like that woman.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me _why_, Kairi!" she interjected as we made our way downstairs. "How could I not talk to her when you don't tell me anything?"

"I told you I would tell you want happened, later! You have to give me time! Why can't you just understand that?" I cried aloud, hoping that something would get in her mind.

"Kai…"

There was an eerie silence between us as students pushed their way around. I broke the silence when we reached her locker. She fumbled with the dial as I leaned against a locker. "Tell me something."

"Yeah?" She tossed a few books in and shut it closed.

"Are you guys friends?" I hoped the answer would be the opposite of 'yes'.

Giving me a quick glance, she sighed. "Kairi, we don't even know each other that well."

That doesn't answer my question!

"OK, but are you friends with her?"

"No, we're not. I don't know why you're so worried about it either." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

Phew.

"Promise me," I started. I had to chose my words very, very carefully. "Promise me that you won't become her friend."

Olette looked down as she and I briskly walked towards our next class. Peering over at me, she gave me her answer. "I…"

"Olette, I want you to understand. If you and her become friends…" I cut off, trying not to get emotional again like before. "I don't want to lose you, Olette. You're my best friend."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she gave it a squeeze. "You and I will _always_ be best friends, Kairi. Remember that. If it makes you feel better, I give you my word that I will not befriend Naminé." She grinned ear to ear. "I promise."

Thank goodness. She understands!! I trust Olette, I know that she will not betray me.

"Thanks Olette." I gave her a great hug before we parted ways to our next period. "This means so much to me." I meant it, I really did.

"No problem!"

For the rest of the day, I had nothing pestering my mind. I thought about what Olette said. She believed that we would be best friends no matter what. That means that not even the evil devil could screw this up for me, like what she did to me before.

--xxx--

The clashing of the small bells above rang as I opened the door to the ice cream place after school was over. Olette followed behind me as we joined the long line to get our ice creams.

"He's so cute," Olette said to me as we stood in the end of the line.

"Who?" I glanced about to see who she was talking about even though I didn't really care. Heck, she thought that almost every boy was cute.

"The guy standing behind the counter."

I frowned when I saw the familiar face she was referring to. "My brother?"

"HE'S your brother?" She felt like she got an invisible slap in the face. "Darn…"

"What?" I questioned, even though I knew I should not have bothered after hearing how 'cute' my brother looked to Olette.

"I don't have a chance with him. The 'Don't-ever-date-your-best-friend's-brother' rule says so." She sighed with defeat.

"Oh," I muttered. Apparently, I wasn't up to date about the dating rules that were around. "Well, he has a girlfriend anyhow."

Olette pouted. "I don't see how he would not. He's so hot looking."

"I thought you were crazy over Riku."

"I am."

The line moved forward so we went ahead. The line was going too slow. I wished Leon would hurry it up with his assistant.

"Can't we cut?" Olette inquired. She was becoming as impatient as I was. Her foot was tapping against the floor faster now. She heaved another long, periodic sigh.

"Um…no?"

Another sigh and pout from Olette. "But you know him…"

I shrugged. It wasn't too long before it was our turn. "You know what I want," I told Leon before he could ask anything.

"What about your friend?" He inquired as he looked at her.

"I'll have the same, Sea Salt." She tried to make her voice as playful as possible. Oh please.

Handing him the cash, he gave us each a sea salt ice cream bar. "Thanks," I mumbled, taking a bite.

"I'm coming home late tonight," Leon informed me before I left the counter. "Just so you know."

"How come?" I took another bite of my ice cream as I heard a woman grunting behind me. She was impatient I believe.

"I'm gonna be with my friends." He tried not to be overheard by the people around us.

"But you're not supposed to be out late at night," I reminded him firmly. "It's against Aunt's rules."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's not here, so it doesn't matter. I am going to take advantage of this time before she comes back in the next few days or so."

"So how come you're telling me?" If he was going to disobey, why tell me what wrong thing he was doing?

"I don't want you to get worried or anything and call the police to search for me," he answered irritated. If he thought I would call the police, that may mean that he was planning to stay out late for a long, long, long time.

"Whatever."

I left with Olette behind me, still gazing at my 'cute-slash-hot' brother. We took a seat at a nearby table and ate in silence.

"I wish I lived in your house," Olette remarked dreamily.

"Yeah right…" Um, ew?

I took another bite. The savory flavor lingered in my mouth for an instant before I swallowed. I looked around the crowded place for Marluxia. A small crept onto my face when I saw him curiously peering over at the many colors and flavors of ice cream from different people's ice cream cones. He took a few bites from a chocolate Rocky Road and another from Cookie Dough using his finger instead of a spoon so that he wouldn't be so obvious. Apparently he was really careful, no one noticed the invisible grim reaper sampling from their ice creams.

It looked like he didn't like some, because he made a sour face. Or maybe it was from the severe coldness of the ice cream. Or…brain freeze?

I diverted my attention back at Olette. "You want to go to the library to pick up a few copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ so we can get started?"

Olette glanced at the watch on my arm. "I can't. Sorry."

I didn't ask why, she was probably busy. I understood. "Ok, some other time then."

She nodded, "Another time would be better."

"Alright…" I was a tad bit disappointed, I wanted to get started right away, but at the same time I didn't want to go by myself to the library.

Out of nowhere, Olette brought on the subject of the devil. "You really don't like Naminé right?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "No, I really don't like her."

"How do you think you will manage working with her then?" She was talking about the three of us and the ridiculous project that caused this mayhem.

"I'll manage," I replied, but not being confident with my answer because I myself did not know how I was going to keep a straight face with her nearby.

"I hope so."

What was that supposed to mean?

I caught her vicious eyes glance one more time at my watch. Then she hurriedly ate her ice cream bar within minutes. "I have to go, Kairi! Sorry! See you later, OK?"

She dashed outside before I could get any more information about what she meant. I was sitting by myself at the table. Great. I hated being alone.

I wanted to chase after her to see where she was going, but that was none of my business. I couldn't just ran after her and track her down. I wasn't in the mood for it.

Sighing, I hoisted my school bag on my shoulder and trudged outside as well and headed home. But the thing was, I didn't want to go home. No one was there and I didn't know what to do with myself. My ice cream bar was melting again.

Hell with it, I threw it away in the closest trash can available. I sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brilliantly and a cool breeze was loose. It felt so relaxing.

I glanced behind me to look at Marluxia and ask him what we should do. I saw someone else instead. Marluxia was no where to be found.

Riku.

He waved at me when he saw my glare. He quickened his pace as well, coming to me faster. I stayed where I was, I should have ran away from him, but I didn't. How stupid of me.

"Hey!" he greeted me warmly and stood close.

"What do you want?" My arms crossed over my chest as I took a step back.

"Nothing."

"Ok, bye." I scowled fiercely and twirled away from his smiling face. I began to walk away until he held onto my arm.

Turning me towards him, I was forced to look at his face once again. "Let go of me!"

My cry made him let go of me right away, his eyes seemed confused. "No need to freak out."

"I'm not." I gathered my composure and tried to sound casual. "Just don't touch me."

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him all day until now. I wish it had continued to stay like that.

"Sorry," he seemed confounded, or puzzled at my reaction. "I want to talk to you."

"Here I am, talking to you." My lips turned into a frown.

"Can we sit down and talk?" he prompted, eagerness dwelling in his aquamarine eyes.

Immediately, I sat down on the cobblestone ground in the middle of the market plaza. " I don't have all the time in the world. Sit down so we can be over with his." I patted a bare space next to me for him to sit down as well. A few passing shoppers looked at me funny when they passed by.

"That's not what I meant." He bit his lower lip.

"Oh?" I got up again. Of course I knew he meant go somewhere else to have our little chitchat, but I wanted to mess with him and his words. "Well, then, where would you like for us to talk?"

What a waste of time. I should have just gone home. Now I was regretting my silly desires.

"How about…," he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin. "We could go to park."

Park? No, I would never go there with him. I wasn't liking this at all. What were we going to do in the park? I knew very well how boys his type work. I was not going to tell him use me like this for his cheap pleasures.

"No." I told him sternly, my frown deepening.

"Well…"

"We could go to the library," I suggested with a special thought in mind.

"I guess that could work," he mumbled. His face looked somewhat disappointed.

"Great, let's go."

I ignored him all the way from the Market Plaza to the library. He rambled about whatever and I simply didn't listen. He asked about my studies and what I was interested in achieving. Hell, like he really cared about that.

We reached the library in no time and I guided him to where I wanted us to sit. This was going to work perfectly. I chose the table near the most strictest librarian who worked behind the checkout desk. No one liked to sit by her because she was very, very strict about the rules of the library, especially the one regarding no talking.

Yes, this was going to be perfect.

"Come, sit." I took a seat facing away from the librarian as he took a seat across from me. When we got settled, I whispered as quietly as I possibly could, "Now, tell me what it was that you wanted to talk about."

He took in a deep breath as he looked around us. "Can't we sit somewhere else? Somewhere more private?"

I shook my head in disagreement.

He looked hesitant, very doubtful. His eyes seemed to be delirious. "Um…"

'Um'. Was that what he wanted to say? UM?

"I can't hear you," I whispered softly. I did heard him, but the lady behind me couldn't.

He fumbled with his thumbs over the white table before he began his rant. "I just want you to have an open mind when I speak to you."

I nodded my head and said nothing. My arms were still crossed over my chest. I tapped a foot up and down as well. I waited.

I cupped a hand around my ear to tell him that I couldn't hear him. Taking in the gesture, he leaned towards to me.

"I thought that I should let you know--"

He was cut short by a loud, irritated yell from behind me. The librarian who was strict stopped her computer work and hissed in a low, but audible voice, "Young man! You know the rules. Be quiet! Shh!"

Strike one.

I wanted to laugh, but I remained in my mood-less, bored state.

Riku toned his voice down. I guess he's never been in a library before to know that he shouldn't have been talking so loudly. "You should know that…"

I cupped my ear again as if I didn't understand him at all. "Speak up."

The fool raised his voice higher. "I am trying--"

"Young man!" The grouchy lady interrupted again, she was more fiercer this time with her warning. "Be quiet."

Strike two.

He did his best to whisper even lower now and paused between every word, "I…would…appreciate…it…"

I whispered really low to him again. "Can't hear you!"

The idiot spoke louder. "…if…you'd…tell…me--"

"Get out!" the old hag bellowed, her thunderous voice echoed in my mind. "You are a nuisance to the library. A disgrace! Leave my presence at once!"

Strike three and he was gone like a sucker.

Sighing with defeat, he stood up and looked down at me. It made sense to him now. He was framed. It was me who tricked him into coming here and getting him in trouble. Why did I do this? Easy, I was bored and wanted to have a little fun since I was by myself.

He clenched his teeth together. "You're a difficult girl."

I shrugged and nodded.

"Aren't you going to listen to what I have to say?"

I shook my head and got up as well. I walked pass the aisles of books and computer, then out the doors while he followed behind me. Hmm, he wasn't going to give up easily. I didn't care what he wanted to tell me, I just didn't want to hear it.

We were barely away from the library when he yanked me again to face him. I wanted to spit in his face.

"Boy, what did I tell you about touching me?" I jerked my arm out from his grip.

"Oh now you talk to me!" His brows turned to a furious line. "Can you just hear me out?"

"What if I don't want to 'hear you out'?" I took a few steps back and balled my hands into fists.

He took in a deep breath and placed a hand over his forehead. "Ok…ok…," he muttered more to himself. "I can do this."

What the hell was he talking about?

He looked over at me again. "First, I want to know why you hate me so much." This time he sounded steady and his words held sincerity.

I thought about what I was going to say first. "Why do you care about what I think of you?" Come to think of it, this was the second time today I was asked this question.

"Because…" He waited until I calmed down a little. "Because I want us to be good friends. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hurt? From? What? Did he just say that he wanted us to be 'friends'? Oh hell no.

"You're crazy," I grumbled under my breath and glared at his aquamarine eyes. "What could I possibly get hurt from?"

He took a step or two towards me, I retreated in response. He stopped dead where he was and decided against coming forwards even more to me. It seemed like my question kept him silent and speechless for a little while.

I turned away and began to walk away from him, leaving him behind in the dust. I didn't care what he thought about me, or what he wanted to not see me get "hurt" from. He was like every other boy I knew. They would gain your trust and then use you. After that, they don't care about you until they had their fun. I don't know if this was what he wanted, but I wasn't going to find out.

I just didn't like the kid. What more does he want?

"Whatever it is you carry around you all the time, I hope it doesn't get out of hand," he warned me in a low, dark and hard tone. "Be careful."

I halted. My feet came to a complete stop at his words. Fear drenched my mind. This wasn't making any sense. Did he knew about Marluxia? The diary? I clutched my bag tighter around my shoulder and didn't let it go.

What did he mean? I didn't know and was afraid to find out.

I half turned to him, but not completely. "Whatever."

--xxx--

_Dear Sora, _

_I can't believe the day I had. This morning I had a terrible nightmare about you trying to kill me and asking me why I betrayed you? I don't know what it was all about, but Marluxia told me it was nothing. It probably was nothing also. I hope I don't have another dream like that ever, ever again. I don't like seeing you in pain, even though it was just a dream. But what really knocked me out was how real it all felt. I thought for a moment that you actually were dying in front of me…_

_The stupid devil, Naminé (curse her damned name) is ruining everything once again…I have to work with her for our silly book report. This is unfair. Why me?! I made Olette promise me not to become her friend. I have her word so I have nothing to worry about. Olette is pestering me about the past, something that I really want to forget, but it keeps coming up in front of my face. Why can't I just erase it with a magic wand or something? Yeah, like that is going to happen. Life isn't that easy, but I wish it was. If I had my way, I would still be living in Destiny Islands with my parents. I miss them so much too…We could have been a happy family and you would have been the only friend I needed to make my day every day. _

_That idiot Riku is bugging me. He's stalking me just to tell me something. Like I care!! I don't, but now I am thinking that if I heard what he wanted to say, then he would leave me alone. Maybe not. But I don't want him near me. All boys (except for you!) are the same. They just use you until they had their fun. I am not going to let him do that to me. Never. _

_I think Riku knows about the diary and that Marluxia really lives in it and that he's around me all the time. He's kind of like my invisible friend that only I could see. That is a good thing though because I am the only one who could see his beauty. Sora, he's so gorgeous. I wish you could see him too!! I have so many questions to ask him. I will do so tomorrow or something like that. He smells so good, like a perfume!! His skin glows with such brilliant radiance. He isn't very talkative…yet, but I know once we get to know each other more, we will be the greatest best friends (you too!) _

_It's getting pretty late, so I guess I will say my goodbye and write more to you tomorrow. G'Nite! _

_Love you,_

_Kairi. _

_-_End Chapter 3-

**A/N: **Well? How was it? Did you like it? I hope so!! I will try to have the next chapter ready by next week. I have three major exams to study for, oh geez. I hate exams. Well, wish me luck :)

Hmm, when will Sora call? I wonder, maybe in the next chapter!? Anyways, I hope to clear up some more in the oncoming chapters. I am really looking forward to your feedback, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you don't like/do like, and so on. Thank you!

Bye till then

-MissInvisible


	5. EmoTional Weather

Kairi's Diary

xxx

**Chapter 4**

I felt a cool, sweet aroma heaving onto my face constantly. Prying my eyes open slowly, I found myself lying in bed next to Marluxia. His arms were clasped around me, his eyes were closed, undisturbed. My head was gently resting against his cold chest as he breathed on me. Daylight hardly arrived but the weak sun did look inviting as a few streaks of light illuminated upon his face.

My breathing ceased, almost noiseless as I tried hard to stay still. I didn't want him to know that I was awake. The surrounding scent of the pleasant roses seeped into my mind and relaxed me. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to get out of bed or away from his arms. I sighed inwardly, trying to grasp this moment.

His chin moved slightly on top of my messy auburn hair. I gulped, I hoped he didn't wake up, this moment was too good to give up. A smooth groan escaped from his lips, his arms tightened around me as he brought me closer to his chilly chest. A shivering ripple passed through my cheek and the rest of my body.

"Kairi?" he asked melodically in a quiet voice.

"Hmm…"

He ran his hand up against my back, up my neck, then through my knotted hair while he mused quietly to himself. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head for my answer and clutched closer to him. My hands gripped hard around the zipper of his black cloak. My body pressed harder against his. I felt the stiffness in his body increasing.

"Any bad dreams?" His words were carefully chosen, trying not to upset me from my disturbing dream from yesterday.

I shook my head and he sighed in relief. No, I didn't have any bad dreams, I slept peacefully for once.

After mustering my courage, I spoke, breaking the shock that I was temporarily in. "H-how long have you been sleeping with me?" I waited patiently for him to talk.

His humble chuckle vibrated in the air above us. "Only when I saw you toss and turn in your sleep."

"Was I really that restless?" I didn't remember sleeping recklessly.

He shifted his cheek on top on my hair as he continued to play with locks of my hair. "I thought I would help by laying next to you." He paused to chuckle again before going on. "You clung onto me almost instantly."

"Oh," was all I managed to say on the matter because I could feel myself blushing like crazy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He sighed into my hair again and pulled me tighter to him as if we weren't tight enough already. "I wanted to see you. It's hard for me to stay in there--," obviously he was talking about my diary now, "for a long time."

After giving it a seconds thought I gasped, "Oh Marluxia! You don't have to go back in there!" Guilt ate my conscience. "You have suffered enough in there, why do you go back anyway?! Don't go back! Please, do whatever makes you feel better."

"Thank you, Kairi, but I will do what is necessary."

I felt the tension in his body loosen a bit as he spoke his assuring words. My body relaxed a notch as well, but stiffened again as the thought of Sora entered my mind suddenly.

Prying myself away from Marluxia's comforting embrace, I politely excused myself and headed to the bathroom, but stopped at the edge of my door. I gazed at his face for a moment, taking in his breathtaking features. As I looked away, my face turned a beat red color when I walked down the hall and locked the bathroom door behind me.

What the hell was I doing? I knew Sora wouldn't be happy if he found out that I was getting too comfortable with some guy, no scratch that, he wouldn't like it if I was beginning to fall for a grim reaper.

I shook my head slightly, I couldn't loose myself. I needed to make sure I didn't do anything irrational, nothing that would make me stray away from Sora to other people. I looked into the mirror as my shoulders dropped down. No, I wasn't that kind of person, I wasn't a cheater.

--xxx--

On our walk to school, Marluxia kept his distance close to me, his shoulder occasionally brushing against my arm. I left the diary home on my desk instead of bringing it with me as I usual do. I didn't think that it wouldn't be pleasant for Marluxia to be reminded of it if I carried it around me everywhere.

He whistled an unfamiliar tune that soothed my mind as we strolled down the sun lit pathway. It was as if invisible musical notes were flowing from his mouth.

I took in the gorgeous surrounding engulfing me. The leaves from the large trees were a collage of warm colors, various shades of reds, oranges, browns, and yellows mixed in together. Autumn was such a beautiful season, the colors of the leaves brought such vibrancy in the atmosphere. I took in a deep breath of the forest scent and exhaled slowly.

I glanced at the sky ahead, the clouds were clear and not a single rain cloud was visible. A small grin curled onto my face at this thought. The change of weather was great, compared to the raining days.

My focus was diverted to my companion when he reached for my hand that lingered by my side. He wrapped his fingers through mine and held onto my hand securely, not wanting to let go.

My eyes darted from our joined hands to his smiling face. His rosy pink hair glistened in the sun, it looked like it glittered. He came a few steps closer towards me as we walked in silence.

I wanted to pull my hand away but at the same time I didn't want to let go. Sora would most definitely not approve of this, but I couldn't just tell Marluxia off without any apparent reason. He didn't know who Sora was and how I felt about him. What to do…

As I pondered over my options, Marluxia had already released my hand as if he read my mind. His smile faltered as he looked at the compulsory frown that was engraved upon my face. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I mean, Sora would kind of get hurt if I did things like this, whether he was watching or not. In my heart, I knew I was trying to be as loyal as possible and I wanted it to stay like that.

Oh, but the temptation, it was too hard to resist. My willing eyes trailed his hand retreating back to his side, I wanted to grab it again and hold it forever. The touch of his skin was so soft and smooth, I hadn't felt anything like it before.

I bit my lower lip in frustration as I continued to watch his neglected hand and thought about how lonely it would get if I didn't hold onto to it that instant. Apparently Marluxia noticed my worried state of mind because he broke the quiet chain between us.

"Is there something wrong, Kairi?" he began in his velvety voice, he continued, "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

I shook my head vigorously in disagreement. "No, no!! You weren't making me feel anything like that, it's just that…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"It's just that, what?" he inquired, then thought some more. "Don't worry, I won't do that again." An apologetic smile came across his face as he looked down at me. He took a few steps away from me to allow more space between us.

"It's nothing," I lied. How could I tell him that I wanted to hold his hand, but at the same time I couldn't? I tried hard not to look into his dreamy eyes because I knew that once we locked eyes directly, it would be hard to look away.

But, why did I feel so attracted to him? I knew him for a few days, so why all of a sudden did I feel this upcoming fascination and urge to be with him? Oh, how stupid could I be? I couldn't fool myself. I mean, c'mon Kairi! Just look at him. He's so angelic, so heaven-like. He's an angel from heaven and came into my life, could I be that blind?

His looks were beyond beautiful, the eccentric beauty was beyond compare. The rose aroma encircling him was like a perfume you couldn't buy anywhere. His skin was pale and glowing, so lively.

I had to stop thinking about his exquisiteness and looked away. I decided to gaze at the vibrant assortment of leaves scattered about me on the sidewalk. It was silent again, the crunching sound of leaves underneath me was the only thing that reached my ears.

It was good that he didn't talk, his voice was too seductive, so irresistible. It was weird though, how he could read me with me having to speak a single word. He talked when I wanted, needed him to and didn't when he knew that it would be better if he just didn't. I was almost hopeful that we didn't talk at all until I was walking to the bench that Olette and I always occupied in the mornings. But that urge I had wanted to hear him talk all day, forever even. I sighed again in perplexity as I looked at Olette.

Marluxia sat beside me, but not too close for I felt that he was trying to make me feel as comfortable as possible. I wanted to pulled him closer to me, but I didn't. Instead I forcefully turned away from him as focused on my best friend.

"Kairi, guess what?" Olette asked excitedly as I paid full attention to her.

"Yeah?" I faked a joyful tone and smiled reluctantly. This better not be about--

"Riku looked at me this morning as he was walking by!!" she exclaimed, her voice seemed to be high pitched.

I winced at his name. Well, I should have known better of what Olette's main subject of conversation would be like to begin with. It's my fault for expecting better.

"And this is…supposed to be a good thing?" I asked in great disbelief.

"Yes, Kairi, it is! He almost never looks at me! He glanced me and then turned away. But, wait!" She held her hand up in front of her, "It gets better!"

"Oh yeah?" I said skeptically. This ought to be good.

"He looked over at me five times! Kairi, five!!" Her two hands rejoiced together and she squealed happily. "Can you believe it?"

"No."

Her smile flipped to a frown as she nudged me. "Do you have to bring me down in times of my happiness?"

I crossed my hands over my chest. "What happiness can you possibly find in that?"

Olette rolled her green eyes in annoyance. "What about him does not please you?"

Hmm, well that certainly gave me something to think about. How about everything?

"Olette, we've already been through this sort of conversation yesterday…but, if you insist, let me begin."

I searched the different niches and crowds for the sucker but without prevail. Expectantly, I heard a small cry of delight from Olette as she turned my head to the jerk who leaned against the brick wall with his muscular arms crossed over his chest as his head was bowed down. His face seem to be calculating, as if in deep thought or in a trance. A group of his friends sat on the asphalt as they encircled him with their skateboards littering the ground. Disgusting.

Grunting, I eyed him carefully top to bottom.

Clearing my throat, I started. "Now, look at his hair," I directed Olette who was already doing so. "It's too long and he looks like some gender confused girl."

"Riku is not a girl!" Olette objected automatically before I had finished speaking. She threw a scowl look at me as well as another gente nudge in my ribs.

"It's too long to begin with. He really needs a haircut, and besides, his hair is layered and I bet he dyed it silver. That spells out 'G-I-R-L' all over his face." I peered over at Olette to see her reaction.

"That's his fashion statement. I think it's unique, and guys can have layered hair too."

I bit my tongue. Marluxia was sitting right next to me and he has hair that's a creamy shade of raspberry and is heavily layered. With all my talk so far, he might think I am talking about him too, which wasn't the case. By no means was I trying to offend him.

"Ok," I said resentfully, "You're right. Guys can have layered hair too, my bad."

She cheered up a little and urged me to continue my criticism of the jerk named Riku. "Go on."

"Right." I observed him for a moment longer, thinking about what I was going to say before blurting out whatever so that Marluxia didn't get the wrong message. "He is showing part of his stomach in that small vest of his."

"So what? Guys do that now a days. I think that's hot!" She purred lowly as I frowned at her in aversion.

"His pants are dangerously low," I pointed out. "It's practically hanging down almost below his crotch." It pained me to say this, but it was so true. I secretly thought that his low pants were the reason he collided into me that day while riding that dumb skateboard of his.

Olette's eyes flamed with rage, as if she got offended. "Kairi! Are you looking at him there," she emphasized angrily as her foot tapped against the ground rapidly.

"What? No! Ew, how could you think that?" I fought back with bewilderment. This certainly wasn't going too well.

A playful smirk came across her lips. "You said he was a girl right, or looked like one?" I nodded in agreement and she pressed on, "Well, then, why don't we just dig down in his 'dangerously low pants' and find out what's in there."

My faced turned to stone at her words. I wanted to wash her mouth with soap and block my ears. "Olette!! Who the hell would want to even do such a thing?" I felt so dirty, the gruesome thought invaded my mind as I tried to push it out.

"I would."

"Olette!" I wanted to slap some sense and dignity into this crazy woman.

"I was just kidding," she said playfully, but I didn't believe for one second that she was really joking.

"How could you even think of that?" I simply couldn't get over this, the thought still lingered in my mind. I felt like throwing up so badly, but the sickness was beginning to wear off.

Ignoring my question, she gasped. Then the next moment she tried to maintain herself and put her hands over her lap. Why a sudden change of attitude?

As if answer to my question, I noticed Riku peeling himself from the wall, breaking from his thoughtful mood as he walked towards us.

"Six! That's his sixth time he's looked at me today!! It must be a record!" Olette whispered to me as I glared at him. After what happened between us yesterday, I would have thought that he didn't want to talk to me for awhile.

I looked down at his shoes when he stopped in front of us, well mainly me.

His husky voice rang in my reluctant ears as he greeted me. "Hi Kairi."

I didn't look up, I didn't want to or had to. Remaining in silence, I pretended to ignore him. What more did I have to do to get this man away from me? I needed a restraining order…

"We were just talking about you, Riku!" Olette blurted out of nowhere. I wished she hadn't said that.

Riku sounded surprised as I felt when he heard that. "Really?"

Olette nodded and said gleefully, "We sure were. Except, some of it wasn't too good."

I shot a fiery look at Olette, indicating her to stop talking but she didn't care and continued to blabber on.

"Kairi doesn't like you," she muttered in disbelief. "I asked her what about you did she not like though."

"Hmm," was all Riku could say.

I unwillingly looked up at him. His aquamarine eyes were an intense shade of black. Beside me, Marluxia shifted in his spot. His seemed to be rigid or tense, hardly moving at all. He looked so still, still as a statue.

"We didn't say much," I partially lied. "And we should get going anyhow. Come on, Olette." I grabbed onto her wrist to drag her with me so that I could prevent her from talking even more, but she refused.

Her hand seemed reluctant to move, but I shoved her anyway. As if in anger at moving her away from the one who she dreamed about all the time, she jerked her wrist out of my grasp, but with so much force, it sent my hand flying in an unwanted direction.

Riku gasped aloud as he cringed. His hand cupped over his groin as he took in a breath of air. I gasped, not believing what happened.

All because of Olette's rash movement, I hit him in that sensitive place. I panicked with confusion and I didn't know what to do. Here was my enemy (to me at least) bent down in front of me, holding onto his…thingy…as he withered in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Riku!!" I apologized, with full sympathy in my voice. "I am really, really sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there." Yeah, because it was all Olette's fault! I purposefully let out that part of the story.

"It's…OK…," it sounded as if he was wheezing, gasping for air. I think I hit him pretty hard there. I hoped he wasn't bleeding or nothing was damaged. Oh boy…

"Want me to massage it for you?" Olette offered as she approached him. Oh God.

I pulled her back by her arm in anger and repulsion as I hissed, "Are you out of your mind!?"

Her face turned pink as she realized her mistake and edged away from me. I still couldn't believe she even suggested that. Luckily, Riku was too distracted with his groin problem that he didn't hear her.

"I…um…do you want me to help you in some way?" I couldn't stand his torment. If only he wasn't standing so close, he might not have gotten hit!

He didn't say anything as the color from his face was fading away. Unenthusiastically, I got up to hold onto his arm, then pulled him over to the bench were I was sitting. To my surprise, Marluxia was gone when I wanted to look over at him. I couldn't worry too much about that because of the mess I had to deal with.

"Here, why don't you just sit for a while," I said soothingly turning to Riku, "Just sit and don't move until it feels better." I didn't really know what to say, but I don't think it mattered too much anyhow.

Without resistance, he allowed for me to assist him in sitting down and relaxed a little bit, but I could tell from his face that he was still hurting inside. Olette sat close to him, taking in this rare opportunity to sit with him and talk or whatever.

Rolling my eyes, I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the front entrance without looking back at the two. "Sorry again," I called back as I walked away. I knew it was pointless to drag Olette away from him, so I let her be. But still, I truly did hope that he was OK and that I didn't damage his organs.

Then it was my turn to cringe as I just realized that my hand touched him in that gross place. I headed straight to the nearest bathroom and washed my hands with soap more than a hundred times before I headed to class.

A dark, gloomy Goth girl was leaning against the bathroom wall across from the sinks, glaring at me. I tried to focus my gaze at the running water instead of the girl's glare looking at me from the reflection of the mirror. I stole a glance at her and saw that her arms were crossed over her chest and that she had a lot of piercing in her face. A heavy, spiky belt was wrapped around her waist matched her black boots. I looked down at the swirling soapy water again and when I looked up once more, she was gone.

--xxx--

I didn't see Marluxia until our lunch break. I sat with Olette as usual, but she didn't seem too boy crazy or cheery like she usually was. The guess I had in mind that explained her mood couldn't be too far off.

"Hey?" I said as I sat down at our vacant table.

"Hi…"

"So…um…" What to say?

"You hurt Riku pretty badly," she started in a dreadful tone as if it was completely my fault that happened. "Really badly." Again with the emphasizing.

"It wasn't entirely my fault, Olette, you were the one who flung my hand so forcefully. Remember?" I tapped the table top with the tips of my fingers impatiently.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to pull me away from Riku! You should have known better…" Olette slouched in her seat and sighed with sadness.

"Oh please," I murmured quietly. This was highly absurd. If she was going to get so mad at something like this, she must need help.

A chill endured my body as Marluxia touched me when he seated himself next to me. His cool touch traced down my arm and to my hand. I wanted to ask him where he'd been, but of course I couldn't do that, but I couldn't resist.

Olette seemed to dazed into her own world, lost in her reverie, one probably about Riku.

Taking advantage of this moment, I looked at Marluxia and whispered really, really quietly, "Where the heck did you go? Do you know how lonely I was--"

"Kairi?"

I twirled around back to face Olette who looked at me as if I was crazy. "Who are you talking to?" She looked behind me but saw nothing, and obviously she wasn't able to see Marluxia either.

"Um…"

She sighed again, not caring anymore. "You need to help me."

"How?" I pretended to hold interest. She looked blankly ahead of her again and I turned back to Marluxia.

His grin melted my heart and suddenly the anxiousness about his whereabouts drifted away.

"Here you go Olette," a familiar voice said behind me.

Looking away from Marluxia's delicious face, I saw Eric handing Olette a thin stack of papers. He stood in his dorky fashion as Olette gladly accepted the papers. She gestured him away and he was gone after stealing a quick glance at me.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. My hand reached for fries that were always placed in front of Olette, but I touched an empty space on the table instead of a heaping plate of oily fries.

I looked in front of Olette. Hmm, no fries or pizza today. In fact, she was eating nothing. Well, that sucked. We usually shared something together. I retracted my hand and refrained from pestering Olette about some stupid fries. My stomach growled and I had a bad craving for Coke.

"Homework."

"Homework?" I quickly forgot about my hunger. "Your homework?"

"Yep." She placed the papers carefully in her bag for safe keeping after flapping the pages in front of me.

"Wait…you're getting some nerd to do your homework for you?" This was unexpected, or maybe I just didn't want to believe that this was the kind of person Olette was.

"It's not like they have anything better to do, so it doesn't really matter." She flashed a reassuring smile, as if it justified cheating. "Using people once in a while is fine, Kairi. It's how things get done. Everyone does it."

"Olette, I really don't think--"

"Hello Olette," that disgusting voice greeted, the very same voice I hated to hear. Then she spat my name out as if it was some sort of vermin, "Kairi."

I craned my head towards the source of the voice, although I already knew from who it came from. My teeth clenched hard together, grinding noisily inside of my mouth.

"Naminé!" Olette exclaimed back in return, her sullen mood vanishing.

I glared at my enemy as she sat across from us. She had a friend too, Selphie I believe her name was, sat beside her as well after Naminé ordered her to.

Naminé ignored my presence completely, I felt the anger boiling in my blood. My breathing began to get dense, why the hell was she sitting here?

"I just wanted to remind you," she spoke directly at Olette, "about the party coming up. You're coming right?"

Olette seemed to fidget almost uncontrollably, her eyes darted anxiously from me to Naminé then back to me. She looked quite nervous as if she was hiding something from me.

And she was right.

What the hell was this devil doing talking to Olette about some party? Automatically, I was in defensive mode. I didn't want Olette doing anything with this girl, nothing at all. She was no good, but the only person who seemed to see through her was me.

I perked up, wanting to catch every word, every movement, every gesture. Leaning forward, I kept my eye on the devil herself and Olette as I pretended not to care about some stupid party they were planning to attend to.

"Um…," was all Olette could say. Her eyes didn't leave my gaze, that's when I decided to make a move.

"I'm sorry, what party?" I asked Olette, and only to Olette. "You're going with Naminé?"

The devil snorted with laughter at my words. "Of course she's coming with me. Obviously someone wasn't aware of it. Looks like Kairi didn't get invited."

My hand that was lying on the table clenched into a tight fist, my teeth grinded together even harder. Keeping my cool was harder than I thought it was going to be.

Ignoring her remark, I continued to press Olette with my inquires. "So are you going to this party?"

"Yeah…you want to come too?" Olette spoke feebly, her words broke in the end.

"I'll have to--"

"I heard Riku was coming," Naminé rudely interrupted me. "You have to wear the best dress you own, alright Olette? I think it will attract his attention." She smirked when she said this, as if I missed some inside joke. Gross, another Riku fan girl, just what we needed in this town.

Olette frowned, "Didn't you hear what happened to Riku?"

Naminé shook her head in worrisome. "What happened to him? He's still coming to the party right?"

"He got hit." Olette fiddled with her fingers, not knowing how to explain further.

"Who hit him?" The devil cried in worry, "We'll make whoever did that pay!!"

"Kairi," Olette began again, going back to a gloomy mood, "hit him in that special place where guys are prune to weakness."

I thought it was a weird way she put that, but whatever, it worked because the demon glared devilishly at me with those cunning eyes as if I had committed a crime.

"How could you hurt him like that?" she hissed at me, looking at me for the first time she sat with us. "You heartless being!"

"Me?! It was purely an accident. I bet he's fine by now, geez, don't get so worked up about it." I wanted to hit her so badly, but of course I didn't do that.

"Yeah right," Naminé spat out in doubt, then a smirk came on her face. "He must not like you too much now, does he?" I bet this gave her comfort, less competition to get to him. How utterly pathetic.

"I don't think I care," I retorted in return. "We don't even talk much."

Then, as if to make my words meaningless, Riku came and sat beside me. What would this show? That we were friends or something?!

The attitude between the two girls changed quickly. They began to get jittery and flattered that he chose to sit at our table. I rolled my eyes in abhorrence and wanted to move away but if I did that, it would show defeat from my side in Naminé's eyes. That was something I couldn't handle.

"Riku, I'm so glad you're here!" Naminé exclaimed in pure astonishment.

"Hello Anime," he looked at Naminé aimlessly then at Selphie, not knowing her name I believe, "Hi." Then he glanced at Olette and said in an uninterested tone, "Hey there, Omelet."

I refrained from laughing at the names he couldn't remember correctly but when I saw Naminé's flustered face and Olette's face sadden, I was almost delighted. Well, of course I did feel bad for Olette since he called her 'Omelet' but it was hilarious that he got the devil's name wrong too.

He turned to me, "Hey, Kairi." Looks like he knows my name perfectly.

"Hi." I tried to sound indifferent, but I wanted to thank him for calling her 'Anime'. I know it's not that big of a deal, but Naminé got pretty insulted, and that's all that counts the most.

"Can I--?" He was stopped short.

Of course, the devil had to interrupt again, not that I minded since it was just Riku. "You're still going to the party right?!"

Riku turned from me to her, his mind thoughtful. "Not sure yet."

Naminé's face fell instantly. If he didn't go, there was no point for her in going either. Hah. "Why not?" She tried hard not to sound whinny and maintain a straight face.

"If Kairi comes with me, then I'll go." He turned to me and winked naughtily. The corners of his lips curled to a mischievous smile. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear so that no one else could hear but me. "You owe me for what happened."

Why you! I will never go with you to anything! And what happened earlier wasn't completely my fault. I wanted to slap him, and I would have but when I saw the jealousy arising in Naminé's face, that changed my mind. Maybe I should go along with what Riku said, just this once. The anger that was developing in the devil was so totally worth it.

"I'll go with you," I faked a genuine smile at him. I nicked a quick glance at Naminé, she looked really angry. Ha-ha-ha.

Riku seemed surprised, his eyes widened. "Really? You will? Are you serious?"

"I already said yes, stop asking me about it!" I muttered through closed teeth. This boy wasn't getting it.

"Great!"

I rolled my eyes again and glanced at Olette.

"Nice idea, Kairi!" she whispered to me in my ear as she leaned towards me. "Bring him with us! This is perfect!"

Well, that's not what I had in mind, but OK. As long as Naminé was drenched in envy and jealousy, that's the only priority.

The majority of the students in the cafeteria began to get up and leave for their following class. Naminé, Selphie, and Olette did the same. I followed close to Olette, trying to protect her from the evil spirit swarming around us. This really was bad. I didn't think that these two would be talking and going to parties together!! I had to put an end to this. Getting Naminé jealous was part of the plan, but that still doesn't solve the problem of getting her away from Olette, or Olette away from Naminé.

I couldn't let this beast repeat the miserable past. Not again.

I knew that when Olette and I were alone, we'd have to talk and I mean talk about this risky dilemma. I needed to tell her that Naminé is not the kind of person she'd want to be with, but it's the matter of how and when. Somehow, I needed to get Olette to think badly of Naminé, and I needed to find out just why they were talking with one another.

"Wait, Kairi," Riku called from behind us as we were walking away. He stood in one place, looking at me ignoring the others. "Can I talk to you?"

Not this crap again.

Olette nudged me gently and said, "Go Kairi!! Find out what he wants to tell you." I noticed her smile falter a little bit as she said this to me. I peered over at Naminé, her face was flushed with the color of greed and bitterness. Maybe I should go…

I looked around for Marluxia, the one I wanted to know what he thought about this. He stood next to me and whispered, "I'll keep an eye on Olette and Naminé, you can go ahead. I want to know what he's so eager to talk about with you."

Against my better judgment I went along with what he suggested, but I trusted him. Walking away from Olette, Selphie, and the devil, I approached closer to Riku with every step. My face was emotionless and careless.

"What?" I said in inauspiciously to him, standing a few feet away from him.

He sighed with what seemed to be victory. "Let's talk outside."

Outside? Why?

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting any of this. "Why outside?"

Paying no attention to my needy questions, he continued to coax me. "Let's go before we get caught."

"Caught! I have a class to go to. I'm not going to go anywhere with you." I placed my hands firmly on my hips and waited for an explanation.

"But it's really important," he continued.

I peered back at the girls and Marluxia. Olette gestured me to go. Naminé continued to look petrified at my encounter with Riku while Marluxia stood silently.

"Alright, but let's hurry." I had a feeling I was going to regret this soon…

Riku smiled smugly at me. Then he dared to reach for my wrist and placed an iron grip around it. No matter how hard I tried to slip my hand out of his, my efforts were completely useless.

"Let go of me!" I cried softly as he dragged me down a hall of lockers.

Looking back at me, he placed a finger on his lips and told me to be quiet. The nerve of him.

Upon reaching a corner, he stopped and pulled me hastily against a wall. He pressed his body next to mine, shoulder to shoulder, and looked as if he was holding his breath.

"What is it?" I mouthed for him to read my lips.

"Principle," he whispered back being careful not to be overheard.

We were still for a few more moments as I listened to the soft background of adults and administrators conversing. The late bell rang through the lifeless halls. Now I was beginning to wish I hadn't taken the offer to do this. We were going to get caught and wind up in detention, a place I have never been before, and it's all Riku's fault.

Riku seemed to become restless too because the voices on the other side did not cease. Then to make things more complicated, we heard distinctive footsteps approaching us from somewhere. I looked right and left but saw no one, that meant that they were coming from another hallway towards us. Damn, I should have known better than to do this.

Riku whispered some unintelligible words to me then out of nowhere he picked me up from under my legs and cradled me in his arms. I squirmed for him to let me down, but he whispered hoarsely to me again, "Stop that! Just pretend that you're sick. Close your eyes and look dead."

"Dead?"  
"Just do it, damn it!"

I obeyed his stupid orders and relaxed my body in his grasp. I could feel a smirk from him drilling down on me as he pressed my body closer to his hard chest. I could smell the cologne that he used from his clothes, the scent fused my mind because it was so strong! My nose wrinkled up, he most certainly had bad taste in cologne. I liked Marluxia's scent better.

The unknown footsteps seemed to approach closer to us, Riku had already started walking down the hall. A few strands of my hair bounced on my face with each step he took. But then he halted as a voice stopped him.

I didn't dare myself to breath normally or even open my eyes a little just to get a peek at who it was. My head hung back loosely as he shifted my neck slightly under his arm in a sturdier position.

"Riku," a mature female's voice said, "Do you have a hall pass?" The next instant, she let out a small astonished gasp when she saw him holding me. "What happened?"

Riku chuckled in return and gave his fake story. "Oh nothing. I am taking her to the nurse's room since she passed out in the bathroom. I don't have a pass, sorry."

"She looks unconscious!" the woman exclaimed. I felt a hand touch the surface of my arm. "I hope she gets well soon. Please, carry on. You don't need a hall pass, this seems quite urgent."

The woman proceeded walking ahead, her footsteps sounded fainter and fainter while Riku continued to walk while holding me firmly. I opened my eyes, glowering at him.

"Put me down now," I commanded sternly so that he could end this silly charade. I didn't favor his petty excuse either.

"No." He looked down at me to see my eyes filled with fiery flames, then quickly added, "Not yet. We're almost there."

I refused to make a ruckus, in case someone else would come by too and hear us bickering. I sighed with frustration. Whatever he wanted to talk to me about better be worth it. Seriously.

His bare lower torso was chafing against my arm as he continued his way towards an exit. The warm temperature of his body rubbed off me. I was so used to Marluxia's stone cold body that the warmth of Riku felt quite foreign.

I was so distracted from worrying about Olette and Naminé that it took me awhile to become aware of a soothing breeze blowing through my hair. We were finally outside, the schooling building behind us began to get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"You can put me down," I said, breaking the eerie silence between us. "Now!"

Ignoring my pleas as usual, he paced himself down the streets. I craned my head around to find ourselves in the Market Place. I sighed and rested my head against his hard, stiff chest. He thinks he's so cool carrying me like this. Unbelievable.

The hand that held me from below my knees slowly began to descend down my leg. His steel grip fastened around me didn't allow me to move freely, so I threw a fist on his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Quickly, he slide his hand back in place as he peered at me with an unembarrassed smile, then continued to looked ahead of him. "Sorry, it just slipped."

Stupid boy, it didn't just 'slip'.

My stomach growled and rumbled. I was flushed with embarrassment when the roars quieted down. Riku chuckled out loud as I pressed a hand above my empty stomach. I was so hungry.

"You want me to get you something?" he asked politely, coming to a complete stop as he lowered me down to my feet.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and out of my red face. "Um, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Come on," he gestured regardless of what I said. "I'll pay for it, whatever you want."

Alright, so I was thankful that he allowing time for me to eat something and that he was paying, but I wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. I followed close to him towards some fast food restaurant.

"What would you like?" Riku beamed at me and waited patiently.

I pondered over what I desired. "Fries." I missed the salty taste and how good they tasted even though it was so unhealthy. That didn't matter at the moment.

"That's it?" he raised a brow. "Nothing else?"

"Nope." I didn't want him to spend too much money on me. I made a mental note in mind to bring my own money later on.

Shrugging he went inside as I lingered out in the nice weather. I didn't really feel like going there anyhow. Riku came back out within a few minutes but with more food than what I had asked for. He carried a large paper bag and gave it to me.

I peered inside to find fries, a chicken sandwich, a parfait, and a large Sprite. "What's all this?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing much." He smiled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants and walked away.

I stood in place looking out after him.

"You coming?" He peered over his back at me and waited. When I didn't say anything or move, he said in a mischievous tone, "Don't make me carry you again."

That got me walking. There was absolutely no way I was going to get carried by him again, I didn't want him to get another chance to touch me.

I paced behind him as he walked in a steady place. I ate as we walked to who knows where. As I trudged behind, I had to stare at the back of his head for the longest time. I was even sipping my Sprite noisily because it was almost empty. His hands were still in his pockets as he walked, his sneakers dragging against the cobblestone pathway. I noticed his sagging pants again.

"You need a belt," I commented after awhile. "You need one really badly."

"Yeah?" he replied absentmindedly. "You think so?"

"I know so." I answered, not understanding how he didn't see that he needed to pull his pants up. "Why do you let them hang like that?"

"I don't know," he mused. "I just do."

Another moments of silence. I kept a constant distance between us as he walked ahead of me. A few things popped in mind that I wanted to discuss.

"Sorry about what happened this morning," I lamented as the awkward silence had begun to build up again. "I hope you don't have trouble walking."

Come to think of it, he looked perfectly fine as he walked along. Maybe I was too paranoid.

"Don't worry about that," he assured me as he looked at me halfway while we passed some more shops and buildings and headed up a ramp.

I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer. "I didn't…damage anything right?" I sounded stupid and regretted asking a silly, confidential question like that.

He sighed and shook his head, but I couldn't see his face expression. "No, you didn't."

"Oh." I should just have shut up then and there, but I didn't.

"Thanks for the food," I said when he didn't say anything more himself. "It was really thoughtful of you."

"No problem."

"So, like, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just wait."

Wait? Wait?! I've been waiting for a long time. Whatever, I didn't care as long I was eating something.

"Fine," I grumbled under my breath, taking a spoonful of parfait. It looked like he still wanted to take me to some quiet place to talk. A few women looked at me in an awkward way when they saw me trailing after Riku, heck, it looked like I was some kind of cheap stalker.

"Are you going to walk behind me the entire time?" he asked curiously, taking me by surprise.

"Yeah." I didn't want to walk with him side by side. I refused to do so.

He stopped walking and so did I. He turned around to face me, his eyes drilling into mine. He pouted slightly, "You sure?"

I pointed a finger at my semi-angry face. "Does this look unsure to you?"

"No."

"Alrighty then, lets go." I gestured him to continue walking and he did when he turned around away from me.

"You cut class often don't you?" I asked out of wonderment. It looked as if he had done this more than once, a professional class cutter.

"You could say that," he responded, emitting a small chuckle too.

I snorted. "Your grades must be suffering, right?" The chances of class cutters getting high grades were pretty low.

"They're actually doing pretty good," he said casually as if we were talking about the nice weather we were having when we turned a corner.

I doubt that, he's just lying…he has straight Es and Ds and maybe Cs.

None of us talked again and I was running out of things to say, not like it really mattered anyway. Who'd want to waste time talking to him? He can't even hold a simple conversation.

The streets were barely occupied, everyone was either at work or school. I sighed thinking of all the things I was missing in class and how Olette and the devil were progressing on with me gone.

"Where we going?" I asked when I couldn't stand the silence any more.

"The clock tower."

"You bring me all the way here to take me to some boring clock tower?" I stopped walking behind him and scowled.

"No, I brought you out here to talk to you at the clock tower," he replied without looking back. "Keep walking, Kairi," he said when he heard the missing sound of my footsteps.

Grunting, I obeyed. I was about done eating, so I threw away the bag and whatnot in a near by trash can as we approached the tall tower that over looked the vast town. The sun illuminated the entire structure, it glistened magnificently in the sunlight. The large hands of the clock cast a short, direct shadow on the white surface behind it.

Riku took a seat at the first stone step trailing down from beneath the clock tower and patted an empty place next to him. Sitting carefully beside him, I patiently waited for him to start speaking.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?" he started when the both of us were settled.

I nodded, still suspicious as to why we were even here in the first place. "It is."

The sun's rays were welcoming, accompanied by a playful breeze. Not a single white cloud was dark in the light blue sky. It was the perfect weather.  
"This is how it usually is in Twilight Town, we never have had these weird rains that we're having now…"

"I guess." Your point?

"Think of something…" He paused to think of the right word to complete the sentence. "Think of something sad."

"Sad?" I pondered over what he just asked me to do. "Why?"

"Just do it." His eyes were fastened to the clear, undisturbed sky as he spoke. He slowly closed his eyes and waited. "Well?"

"Um…Ok, hold on." I thought hard to myself about something sad. I thought of how Riku looked like a girl from far away, that was sad. I thought of his sagging pants that needed a belt, his boxers were showing a great deal. That was indeed a sad thing, his parents must have had some problems and issues raising him along the way.

"Are you thinking of something sad yet?" he asked after I finished my last thought.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered back, but I wanted to ask him why the heck was all this nonsense necessary. His face was so intent and serious, I was a little intimidated from asking and continued to do what he asked of.

He opened his eyes again and observed the sky intently. His brows ceased with doubt, as if something wasn't going the way he had hoped it for. "What did you think of?"

"Just…stuff," I hesitated at first, not knowing if my answer was even valid to begin with. "S-stuff about you." There I said it.

He sighed with great frustration, like I had just screwed up something. Looking at me for a brief moment, I saw a smile etched on his face. "When I said sad, I wasn't talking about…well, I don't know what you were really thinking about, but I don't think it was that kind of sad I was referring to."

Heh. An invisible slap in the face. Whatever, people make mistakes.

"Oh," I said to him. "Well, what do you mean then?"

"Sadness, you know, grief, something that makes you feel unhappy or sorrowful, woeful. A memory, anything that makes you feel that type of sadness, think about it right now." He turned back to the sky and waited patiently for me to start thinking.

I made an airy sound with my lips. "No! Do you seriously want me to go into depression mode?" Stupid boy, if he wanted some sorrow, why the heck doesn't he do it himself?

"That would be helpful actually, go for it."

I didn't know whether he was serious or sarcastic, but I was against it, against it completely.

"I don't want to." Thinking about sad thoughts wasn't a hobby of mine.

He leaned back with his hands stretched out behind him. With his head tilted slightly back, some of his silver bangs covered his eyes partially, giving him a mysterious look. Rays of the sky glistened on his face when he took a breath. "Please? I'd very much appreciate it if you cooperated with me for at least five minutes. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine," I spat out quickly before he started to make more sappy pleas, anything to stop that. "Just give me a moment."

I took in a breath of the sweet, autumn air and closed my eyes. The intense rays of the sun beat against my face, its warmth heating my skin as the cool breeze swayed my hair.

At first I couldn't decided on what to think of but I let it come to me gradually. A sad memory, one that caused me grief or sorrow…did I have such a memory that would fulfill that need?

"I'm so sorry, Kairi," Sora whispered in my ear as he knelt down beside me on top of the dying grass. He placed a warm hand behind my back, I quickly turned around to him, embracing him in a tight, choking hug and didn't let go for the longest time ever. Fresh tears slide down my cheeks and fell upon his colorful clothing along with my sobs sinking into his clothes.

Peeling myself from him reluctantly, I peered down at my parent's gravestones. How lonely and neglected they looked. The rose I had put beside the engraved headstone on the first day of their burial seemed to be withered and wilted, however the petals stayed intact. The parched forest green looked just like the gasping red petals.

The cold, slicing harsh wind broke me from my sorrowful thought, the wretched memory of my visiting to my parent's grave with Sora. A few tears had slide down my face as I reopened my eyes. The sky had become murky and a deep shade of gray. Dead leaves swirled around past us as the wind picked up.

With the back of my hand, I wiped the unwanted tears and continued to look at the sky. Sneaking a peek at Riku, I found him doing the same. The redness in my face began to disperse when he glanced at me, smiling.

My lips stayed in their position, frowning. I shouldn't have done what he said, now the thought of my parents dead filled my mind, that same miserable grief consuming me like it always had. Refusing to smile in return, I grunted and looked away from his face.

"Kairi?" he called my name in distress. He struggled for a string of words as he hesitated.

I spoke before him. "Happy now?" I forced as much repulsion in those two words as much as possible.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he continued to press on as he edged closer to me.

Great, just what I needed.

I pressed my lips down together tighter and turned my back to him. I didn't want to look at his stupid face again. My heart began to ache and the only ones who could have eased the pain was either not here with me at the moment or living in a different place. But no, here I am with this fool.

I felt Riku's hand nudging my shoulder briefly and gently as I ignored him. "Don't touch me," I croaked in a broken voice as I tried hard to hold back tears.

"Kairi, I didn't mean for you to feel like this," he said behind me as small drizzles of water landed on my skin from the sky.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, I got myself together before I broke down. "I'm fine," I lied partially. Of course I wasn't OK, I was trying to be a good sport about it.

Neither of us spoke a word after that, Riku began to marvel at the sky again. I felt a sudden warmness as I felt his body brushing against mine. Peering over my shoulder, I found him sitting next to me, closer than before.

My shirt and body began to get damp as the drizzles turned from tiny specks to a decent sized rain drop. The coolness in the wind became warmer. Strands of my hair flickered with its direction. Riku's bangs did the same.

"Do you see the sky? The sudden change in weather?" he asked, breaking the silence after moments had passed between us.

He sat with his knees against his chest and his shoulder brushing against my shoulder, but I didn't complain about him touching me because I didn't want him to move. Not yet, he sort of pushed away the grieving thought from my mind, a small distraction if you will.

My eyes traced his arm to his concentrated face. I blinked, bringing myself back into reality. "What about it?"

A wave of surprise came across his face as I said this to him. "You don't notice the sudden change?"

I shrugged, not really caring. "The weather has been crazy like this for the past few days. Today is just the same as the rest."

"Exactly! The weather has been crazy like this for the past few days," he repeated my words. "Just five minutes ago it was sunny and the weather was beautiful. But when you thought of a sad memory, the clouds became gray and it began to rain a bit." He held his hand out, feeling the drops of cold rain slip down onto his hands and through his fingers.

"Riku," I looked at him in a weird way. "The weather doesn't change because of what I think or how I feel inside."

"No?"

"No." I shook my head with confidence. The weather simply couldn't have been changing due to my emotions. It just couldn't, that was impossible.

"Tell me then, what were you feeling…lets see, about ten minutes ago?" He grinned, waiting for me to answer.

"I was cheerful I suppose." I longed for that emotion again at that moment.

"Yeah, and the sun was shining and everything was fun and happy."

"Whatever. You're point?"

"You were happy, the weather was beautiful." He smiled wider as he got closer to his conclusion. "You're sad right now and look at the sky."

Taking a moment to grab my hand, clearly against my wishes, he held it out above his. "It's raining. There were no rain clouds in the sky before. None." The drops of rain splashed onto my hand, a small puddle formed.

My hand dropped when he let it go. I stared at him doubtfully. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Are you blind woman?" he sighed in defeat and tried to attempt to get his point across one more time. "Here's my theory: you're happy, the weather is perfect. But when you're sad, the weather starts to rain and the sun hides behind dark clouds."

"That's a stupid theory," I remarked when I took in his thought. That was utter nonsense. "And why would the--" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Think of something that makes you happy, any content memories," he asked, eager for me to start getting 'happy' again.

"Why?" I didn't want to think of any memories anymore. I just didn't want to, my heart still hurt.

"Please." He pouted his lips and begged. Agh, anything to make that stop.

I sighed in annoyance. "Alright…"

Closing my eyes, I let the gentle rain pour down my face. I thought of Sora and me spending time at our special island when we still children. The smile on Sora's face warmed my heart inside. A small smile of my own spread across my face as I thought this.

Suddenly, the faint rain that was streaming had ceased and then stopped altogether. The familiar warmth from the sun stroked my face dry. When I opened my eyes, the cunning wind had stopped just like the rain and the sun was shining brightly in front of white clouds. The change had occurred in a matter of a few minutes.

"See!! You see that Kairi?" He hopped up from his spot next to me and stood in front of me. I had to crane my neck when I looked up at him.

"So?"

"That proves it, the weather has a lot of influence from you, from your emotions." He smiled greatly all because he thought that he proved his silly little theory that sounded like total crap to me.

"And why would the weather be controlled by me?" Again, this had to be impossible. No one had power like that.

He sighed as he retook his seat next to me. "Well, Kairi, I was hoping you would tell me that yourself."

My guard went up all of a sudden. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He stared at me for the longest time before speaking again. I tried my best to keep cool and look as innocent as possible. "When I meet you that day, I felt this weird aura around you that has been pestering me for awhile. And sometimes, I still feel it around you, but for some reason, I don't feel it now."

"What aura?" I wasn't following him at all. He lost me completely. "You're not making any sense."

"An aura, you know, a dark spirit. I can sense it."

"Is that why your eyes change colors, from a greenish blue to a deep black?" I looked at his eyes again when he glanced at me and they were aquamarine at the moment.

"Oh, so you noticed that?" He seemed like he was surprised. Idiot…

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it's hard to miss."

"I didn't know you looked at my eyes enough to notice, no one else notices…so why you?" He placed a thoughtful hand underneath his chin, thinking. "You're not supposed to see that, actually, no one is. So how's this possible?"

"Um, well, I don't know the answer to that. And why shouldn't be able to see the change of color in your eyes?" That was dumb, all anyone had to do was look at his eyes. Sometimes they're green and sometimes they're black.

He ignored my question like he always did.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Leaning closer to me, I could feel his peppermint breath against my face. "Something that, oh I don't know, something that doesn't belong in Twilight Town?"

My heart froze as the color from my face drained. I trembled before I answered him feebly. I had to think through my words cautiously if I was going to sound genuinely "innocent" about anything "strange" and to protect Marluxia's identity.

"Besides the drama I'm drowning in, there's nothing in my life." Did that sound good? It worked because he suddenly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah," he leaned back away from me, allowing me to take a breath. "That reminds me, what was that all about, going with me to that party or whatever?"

Taking advantage of the fact that his mind got distracted easily, I gave a shot at my reply. "You don't want to go with me? Ok, that's fine," I said in a 'whatever you want' tone to get his attention.

"No, no, that's not where I'm getting at." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off and glared at him, telling him to get his stupid self off of me. "After yesterday, why would even think about it?"

No answer. What was I supposed to tell the boy? That I was using him to make Naminé jealous because she obsesses over him and talks to me when I have no interest in him? No, I couldn't say that. My silence puzzled him, but he wasn't too far off in his guess.

"Does this have to do something with Naminé?"

"Maybe." Oh he's good. Well, he's getting warmer.

"You know, you shouldn't judge people so soon."

I snorted. He didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He was getting colder now to my reasoning.

"I see, so, you've already passed that stage?" He sighed again and looked at me doubtfully.

"You think?" I picked up a small stone and threw it across the sidewalk. My eyes trailed the stone as it skid all the way to the other side.

"People deserve second chances."

Oh shut up. You don't know anything you dumb fool.

Sighing dramatically, I hoisted myself up and glanced at my watch.

"Holy crap," I cried when I saw what time it was: 4:30 p.m.

Grabbing my bag and tossing it over my shoulder I hastily walked away from Riku and headed towards Market Place.

"Wait up," Riku called from behind me. I heard his running as he got closer. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I have to go now." I didn't want to spend another second with him. Such a complete waste of time. He made me feel worse inside. First with the ridiculous memory reviving, then with the 'Naminé should get a second chance' crap.

"Well, think about what I told you today." He halted midway from where he was but I continued to storm away. "The weather is changing based on you, remember that! There's something dark taking over this world and you could be helpful if you'd just…"

His voiced drowned away when I turned a corner and dashed down the semi crowded street when I was out from his sight. I didn't want to hear any more about this weather changing crap anymore, it's not true. I know he's lying, lying about everything. Whatever the hell he said was all lies and untrue.

--xxx--

It was pretty late in the night when I was just finishing my homework. Studying and doing homework seemed to distract me temporarily. When I was done, I pushed everything aside and glanced at my watch. An involuntary scowl came across my face when I saw the time.

I headed downstairs and plopped myself on the couch in the living room. Flipping through random channels of the T.V., I waited patiently for his arrival. The lights from the T.V. bounced off from the walls as I tried to find something good to put on. I hated it when it got utterly silent in the house, the soft background of voices and noises fixed that problem right away. Time couldn't have gone by any slower than at the pace it was going at now. A drowsy feeling washed over me, my eyes struggled to stay open and wide away.

"Kairi?"

I almost jumped out from my seat when Marluxia called my name. It took me a moment to calm down and for my heart to beat to a normal rate. Leon had gone out late again with his friends and the entire house was silent, lifeless. The sudden outburst was not expected. Twirling to Marluxia, I wore an austere face.

"I waited for a very long time for you." My voice was low and steady as I got up from the couch and took a step towards him. He by the doorway and looked sheepishly at me.

Droplets of rain simmered in his hair, they looked like sparkling diamonds. His cloak looked damp even though it was black. A clear water puddle began to form beneath him as he stayed in place.

"Where were you?" I croaked and waited impatiently for him to give me a concrete answer, if he had one. "It's almost midnight, I'm sure you know."

Approaching me, he wrapped me in a firm hug. Water dripped from the spikes of his hair and trickled down my own along with my skin. I hugged him back despite of my mixed emotions of worry and anger towards him for leaving me alone for too long.

"You know I hate it when I'm alone," I breathed into his chest when I pressed my cheek against his chest. He grasped me harder.

"I'm sorry," his whispered slowly and rocked me gently in a steady motion to and fro.

"It's ok," I whispered back, not wanting to break the calm mood set in the room, between us. I closed my eyes when he gently kissed my hair.

Sighing, I regretted getting so frustrated at him so suddenly. I should have been more patiently, more understanding. He has a good reason I'm sure.

"I trailed Naminé and Olette for you when you didn't come back."

"What do you mean when I didn't come back?" I looked up at him from our hug, his face was partially illuminated by my desk lamp for that was the only light in my room that was on.

"I waited for you by the gate when hours passed by at the time you left. You didn't come, so I trailed those two girls." He stopped rocking me, but continued to hold on.

"Sorry, I was just, still with Riku at the time." I didn't want to focus too much on him, but I felt so sorry for making Marluxia wait also.

"No need to be sorry," he chuckled softly and sighed. "It's not your fault."

Breaking our hug, I pulled him over to the couch and made him sit down even though he was still dripping. The furniture would get damp, but it would dry off itself. I couldn't care about that at a time like this.

The lights from the T.V. bounced off from the walls as I tried to find something good to put on. I hated it when gets utterly silent in the house, the soft background of TV fixed that problem right away.

I snuggled closer to him as he placed an arm around me. My head rested peacefully upon his shoulder. His pleasant fragrant eased my hurting heart. The touch of his skin comforted me as I wriggled my arm around his waist.

"So tell me," I started in an anxious voice, "what went on with Naminé and Olette?"

"Are you sure you'd like to hear about it?" His musical voice left me in awe.

"Yes I think I do. I want to know. Tell me about that and what they wrote in that note they were passing to each other." I had to get this off my mind, I had to know and if I didn't, I would never be at rest.

Marluxia hesitated and thought deeply about how he was going to tell his account of events. "After you left, neither of them talked in class. Olette seemed down and Naminé didn't look too thrilled either."

I smirked, she was definitely jealous, no doubt about that. Me being with Riku is the perfect thing to pester her after what she did.

"Then, Olette waited for you at the bench you guys sit at every morning. She paced around a bit and kept waiting for your return. I believe that she was anxious to find out what Riku wanted with you and what was taking you so long."

Poor Olette, I should have called or something, it just didn't occur to me when I got home. I was too furious to think or do anything.

"When you didn't come, Naminé approached her. She talked her into going shopping with her. Olette agreed at the two went to a fancy dress store where they spent a lot of money. The two spent some time in other stores as well. I followed behind them as they talked. Naminé told Olette that you liked Riku and that she thinks that you're not being a true friend. She said that if you were a hypocrite because you always talk bad about Riku, but yet there you were, going way with him."

He paused as I took all this in. The devil got to work and so fast too. That's how she worked, she'd get to her victim and fill them with garbage and lies about the other person, in this case that would be me. I didn't take this to heart, but I had began to speculate a way to get Olette to not like Naminé. I was, however, worried that Olette would stray away from me and believe everything Naminé told her. I didn't like Riku and I wasn't being a hypocrite about it, I know that if I explain, she'd understand.

"They walked around talking about you and Riku for a long time along with buying useless items. It was tiring, but here I am, coming home late to you."

It was interesting how he called this home his home as well. I liked that, it made me feel that he considered my house as some place that he belonged to. I smiled, though he couldn't see me.

"What about the note?" I couldn't forget about that either.

"Olette was writing to Naminé inquiring about what had happened between you and Naminé. She wanted to find out since you weren't telling her."

"And what did Naminé say to that?"

"She wrote back saying that--" He stopped short, as if he didn't want to finish his sentence.

I gently nudged him, "What did she write??" I longed to find out. His slow answers were eating me.

"She told Olette that you were making a big deal out of something that never happened and that you were lying so that people could feel sorry for you." I saw a frown on his face. I couldn't blame him, he knew that it may be painful for me to hear those words.

Blood boiled through my veins. I made a big deal out of something that never happened? The nerve of her, how dare she. I couldn't believe this. It was so unfair. I hadn't explained my side of the story to anyone yet, but here she is, telling people that whatever had happened were all lies made up by me. And for what? For people to feel sorry for me. Such low acts I've never witnessed before. She thinks she could just erase the past by telling people that everything's a lie?

"Don't let it get to you," he assured me softly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I shook my head, no, he was right. I shouldn't let this get to me. It was something that would make be sick, emotionally and mentally. I had to fix thing in a calm and collected manner, without making any rash decisions.

I glanced at his face. Something about it told me that he wanted to find out what Riku wanted to tell me.

"Riku told me a theory of his," I said, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about the devilish demon anymore. Not now at least. "He told me that the weather was changing because of me."

"You?" Marluxia raised a brow in curiosity.

"Yeah, he said that it was sunny when I was in a good mood and that it rained when I was sad or gloomy." My finger twirled a lock of hair as I spoke. This sounded to illogical.

Marluxia didn't say anything so I asked him myself about what he thought of the matter. "So, what do you think about it? Is it true?"

"Don't listen to him," he whispered to me in return. Hmm, ok, so I guess I won't listen to him anyway. Riku's just trying to creep me out because he's shallow like that. I know he's probably laughing at me now behind my back.

"He also wanted to know about you."

"Me?"

"Well, he didn't ask directly, but he was trying to find out some dark thing that's coming in this town. He doesn't make sense anyway." I didn't know whether Riku knew about Marluxia, maybe not, but he was trying very hard to extract information from me. "Then he mentioned his eyes, that they changed color time to time whenever he was near me and he couldn't understand it. He told me that I wasn't supposed to see that, that no one was. I asked him why did that happen to him and how, but he didn't really answer me."

A low, hard growl escaped from Marluxia's lips. "You didn't tell him anything, right?"

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't tell him about you," I assured him with my words. Why would I want others to know about Marluxia? He was too perfect, so beautiful. Knowing that I was the only one who could see him brought satisfaction to me.

"Please don't reveal my existence to anyone," he pleaded. "I wouldn't like that."

"No, of course not. My lips are sealed. If Riku asks about 'darkness' and whatnot, I won't speak a word."

He sighed in relief and brought me closer to him.

"You can trust me." I said with confidence. "And I can trust you."

I relaxed my head on his shoulders as I began to drift off to a somnolent slumber. The soft hum of the rain thumping against the window and roof reeled me into drowsiness. I was already exhausted, my body ached and my heart was doing too well either.

Naminé's devilish face popped in my mind the next moment. I flared with anger, thinking about her wasn't what I wanted to see when I was about to sleep. Naminé looked as she usually did, her platinum hair flung onto one side of her shoulder. She looked…so kind and innocent. But I knew in my heart that she was as deceiving as ever. I saw her in a familiar place, she stood on golden sand as clear blue waves gently washed by her.

She was holding hands with someone, but I couldn't tell who it wass. I looked closer into the picture that was developing in my mind. She was facing the bright sky as her companion sat snuggly next to her. The sunset was sinking down the horizon, streaks of orange and red had exploded in the sky.

The boy beside her had brunette hair, spiky, going to almost every direction. I gasped at my sudden epiphany, it was Sora. He was sitting on the beach, holding hands with Naminé watching the sunset go down. She rested her head on his shoulder.

In the background, overshadowing the voices from the T.V., was the ringing of the telephone in the kitchen that brought me into reality for a split second. I heard the rain crash down harder and much louder than it had a few moments ago. I blocked out the telephone the third time it rang.

Naminé turned to Sora, I saw half of her smiling face. She seemed to be thrilled that she was ending the day by sitting with him. My teeth seemed to be clenched tightly against each other. Sora wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and held onto her tightly.

The phone rang for what I believed was the seventh time and it began to irritate me almost as much as the vivid thought in my mind molested me. The beep rang as the prerecorded voice told the caller the leave a message since no one was able to take the call.

"Um, hi Kairi. I just called to talk to you…so, how's everything going? Um…er…I'm sorry about not calling you earlier……"

The voice was drowned out by my reverie as Naminé perked her head up and started to lean closer to Sora. He closed his eyes slowly as she came closer to him.

My heart beat faster, my hands clenched into severe fists. I felt my body shaking, shaking with rage.

"….I hope you're alright…..we should meet up some time…" The gentle voice continued to talk, his voice echoed in the kitchen as it reached my ears.

Naminé was getting closer to Sora, closer and closer, so close.

I wanted to do something so bad to that girl, something terrible. I felt my breathing harden as my body became stiff and stressful.

"I hate it that we couldn't talk tonight." The person in the background laughed a little and he continued to rant. I wish he's hang up already, whoever he was. Probably one of Leon's friends. "We could've talked all night…"

I was being dragged in and out of reality between the terrible thought and what was going on around me.

"We'll be together soon, I promise." He said after a moments of silence.

Sora!! It slapped me hard on the face. Sora was on the other line, he was leaving a message when he was supposed to be talking to me directly. His voice had been so familiar but I hadn't realized it was him until that moment. Could I be that deaf? I was about to wake up when what I saw next in my mind stopped me from doing so.

Naminé had finally locked lips with Sora, the one who should have been doing that was me. That was the last straw, the clear image broke my sanity. I wanted to scream in anger and hatred towards that demon. She had to ruin my past and now she's taking over me in my dreams.

A sharp and deafening clash of thunder and a shriek of lighting erupted in the dark sky outside. It felt as if the whole house had shaken violently. My eyes jerked open at the sound with adrenaline rushing through the rest of my body.

The entire house was left in darkness. It seemed that the electricity had been cut off when the lightening hit. The TV was black and Sora wasn't talking anymore, his call had been cut off.

I jumped out of Marluxia's arms as I rushed to the kitchen, making my way through the dark, and towards the dead phone. I picked up the receiver but there was no tone. Sora called me, he actually called and I missed my chance to talk to him.

Tears streamed down my face, the opportunity had slipped through my fingers and I couldn't even call him back because the damn phone was dead. I longed to hear his sweet, childish voice. I pressed random buttons on the phone as I squinted in the darkness.

The phone slipped through my hands and clashed onto the floor. I couldn't see it but when I felt it, I kicked it hard across the kitchen floor. Slouching down, I curled into a ball on the cold floor and stayed motionless. The thumping of the rain was the only thing that I could here in the lifeless house.

Marluxia came to me, kneeling down when he saw the state I was in. Grabbing onto my arms, he pulled me up in a sitting position. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed his hand down my back but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe I was so close to talking to him," I sobbed into his chest and resisted from crying.

--xxx--  
_  
Dear Sora,_

_Today sucked, I hated it so much. I had a tiring day with Riku's stupid talk and nonsense about me changing the weather and such. But that doesn't matter because I was so close with talking to you. You said you'd call and you did, but thanks to me, I didn't pick up that damn phone. A terrifying thought of you being with Naminé distracted me and caused all this mess…I don't want to talk about that either. I'm just thankful that you never met her before. Trust me when I say that._

_Lighting and thunder struck, cutting the power out. The phone died and I couldn't call you back. I think the whole town is left in complete darkness because when I peered outside, it was pitch black. Not a single light in sight. Leon's out there with his friends doing who knows what. He's so lucky, at least he has friends. Sometimes, I want to be with them, but I don't think he'd want me around._

_You don't know how lonely I am here, how much I wish you were here with me or that I was with you. It's not fair. I was mournful earlier today all because of jerk Riku. He wanted to test a theory of his and asked me to think something that made me sad. I did, and I regretted it. I shouldn't have thought about my dead parents, but I did and I was in a terrible mood. It had begun to rain accompanied with a harsh wind. Then, Riku wanted me to think of something happy, which wasn't a problem for me. I thought of how life was like with us when we were younger. As soon as I brightened up, the rain stopped and it was sunny and perfect again. He wanted me to think of something that upset me or angered me and I refused. I wasn't going to do that…But anyway, I think his 'theory' is a load of crap and BS._

_I hit him by accident somewhere so now he said I owed him. He wanted to go to a party, or I think he does, and wanted me to go with him. What a baby. He doesn't need me, I bet he's using me as an object so he could show off since he doesn't have a girlfriend, or at least I don't think he does. I would feel so sorry for anyone who had to be his girlfriend, no one should have to go through that pain. So like, now I have to go to this dumb party but I kind of want to go, not with him of course, but because it's making Naminé jealous. I hate her, so she deserves this. It will bug her so much…I can't wait. Don't worry, I still belong to you. I don't like him like that, I don't like him at all. I will never have the courage to ask you this, but how come we never….you know what, I don't feel like writing that thought down, it's too embarrassing, even in writing._

_I'm going to call you tomorrow, so I hope you'll be around. I cried enough to finally let it go, you know, for me not being able to talk to you tonight. I was just looking forward to it for a long, long time. And when the time came, I blew it. But I came to realize that there will always be tomorrow and I could call you then. I could have called you first, but I was too nervous to do so. I wanted you to be the one to call me first. I have to go now, the candle light that I am using to see with is dying out. It was hard to write in here with the dim light I had, but I did so anyway. The candle light it the only thing illuminating this somber house…I hate the dark._

_Love you,  
Kairi. _

**-End Chapter 4- **

A/N: Thanks for reading this extememly long chapter...Chapter 5 is done too put I can't upload it yet because I lost my memory stick that it was on!! Damn it!! Well, thank you very much for reading, I really do appreciate it! Please tell me what you think! Chapter 4 was done weeks ago but I couldn't upload it because my Internet was down.

Anyhow, yeah, Kairi sort of does control the weather based on her emotions and what not. If she's sad or upset, it rains. But, if she's happy, the weather's great. lol. :) Oh and yes, Sora did call, but Kairi missed it because she caused a lightning storm and cut the line. lol...that sucks. Well, Marluxia...hmm, where does _he_ go?

If this story is too boring or something, tell me. I hate boring the readers!! Also, I was wondering about the length, is it way _too_ long? Does it take forever to read?

I would like to thank my reviews, thank you so much!! Your thoughtful words have encouraged me greatly to even write this far and write so so much, like 16-40 pages per chapter! Thank you so much and for your time to read this. Thanks a lot!

Thanks,

MissInvisible


	6. Wandering

Hallo everyone, I am so sorry for the late, late update!! But, here is Chapter 5. I am hoping this is a good chapter, it's pretty long though. Anyhow, please ignore my foolish attempts at trying Old English. You'll know what I'm talking about when I get there, lol.

**Kairi's Diary**

_Chapter 5  
_

"Kairi, what did Riku tell you yesterday?" Olette asked me with great enthusiasm the next day.

I called her up when I didn't seem to have the courage to call Sora again just yet, maybe I will later sometime today. We sat on the swings in the isolated park late in the afternoon. The only other soul with us was a small boy playing by himself in a sandbox cluttered with weeds. It was hard to get a decent glimpse of his face since it was partially covered with his black hair. Such an innocent looking thing, I would have walked over to play with him, but I needed to deal with Olette first

I yawned sleepily, I wasn't entirely awake yet and my eyes were a little red from the weeping that I did last night even though I know I shouldn't have cried because of what had happened. Giving her an assuring glance, I said, "It was nothing really. He wanted to talk to me about…the weather and whatever was on his mind."

Her face fell as if she had been expecting something more. "What? That's _all_?" She pouted and sighed with a sad smile. "You're not holding anything back?"

What should I say? I didn't know, what was there to tell her? That Riku has these really weird 'theories' regarding myself? No, that would be quite irrational. I had to lie, well partially really, but there was no other optional. "No, nothing else."

"I wish he'd take me with him too one day," she sighed sadly again, still not believing that he wanted me to skip the rest of the day of school with him. I couldn't believe it myself either.

Patting her back gently, I replied with confidence, "It's not all that worth it…" I wish she'd take my place yesterday instead of me. Well, we can't change the past now could we? Riku wasted my time, I just knew I had a lot of homework to catch up on….great.

None of us talked for a while as she mused to herself silently. I perched on my swing in the empty park and looked at the soulless place we were in. It was sort of depressing actually, with no children around and such. The clinking of the rusty chains clattered with each other as I pushed myself to and fro slowly. Grass and weeds cluttered the sidewalks and other creaks and creases in the area. An abandoned park. I didn't really know why no one was here either.

I took advantage of this silence to approach Olette about her and Naminé talking with each other and what not, although I really didn't want to touch the subject. It would be easier to concentrate because I asked Marluxia to stay home for me, or to roam around wherever he wanted to go to at the moment. I thought that it would have been more easy for him to have a break from following me everywhere. He didn't mind at all.

I took in a deep breath as I skidded to a stop on my swing in the dusty sand. "Olette?"

"Hmm…"

"So, what did you do yesterday? Anything special?" I had to bring up Naminé slowly and not just throw it out there or it might just go out into the gutters.

"Nothing much, I just went shopping with…someone." She seemed to fidget in her swing as she answered me.

"Really? Who'd you go with?" I had to hold my breath to hear her small mumble because it was inaudible and hard for me to catch any words.

"Naminé," she muttered very lowly. The crowing of crows by us picking out insects from the grass overshadowed her voice.

"Oh," I sighed, not knowing how to proceed further. Take it easy and slow, I thought. That would probably be best. "So what did you buy?"

"A satin blue dress and some things to go with it." She seemed to talk more openly after seeing my composed expression and response regarding Naminé. That's right, slowly open up to me, tell me everything…

"Some party, huh?" I was still curious about that party that they were going to. Where was it? Who else is going? You know, things like that. "Must be something…"

"I hope so," she beamed at me, placing her hands on her knees, rocking them back and forth. "We're going to go on Saturday."

Saturday, like next week Saturday? Hmm…I don't think my aunt will be home by that time so perhaps I can go to this party after all. I doubted she would like for me to going to parties anyhow.

"What time?" I had to make sure it wasn't going to be too late.

"It starts at 6:00 p.m. and ends at one in the morning the next day, maybe later," she smiled at the timings, happy about it lasting for a long time.

I sighed with relief. Yes, definitely, if my aunt had been here she would not have let me go to a party that would last that long. Come to think of it, I had never gone to a party that lasted that long. What are they going to do during that time? The parties I used to go in Destiny Islands were mere birthday parties and small gatherings. We'd just have some delicacies with simple foods and soda or juice. For entertainment, I would play with Sora and just talk…what kind of party would last for several hours?

"Riku's going with you still, right?" She looked a little sad but excited at the same time. I felt sorry for her because I knew that she wanted Riku for herself, no matter how much I resented that.

"Yeah, I guess. It's nothing though," I said in an uninterested tone to her so that she doesn't feel that I was enjoying it, when I really wasn't.

"I thought you didn't like him," Olette stared at me skeptically and placed a fist underneath her chin.

Gosh, I didn't want stray away from my original topic of conversation, but I knew that if I didn't get all the talk about Riku out of the way, she wouldn't stay focused on any of my questions. Well, here I go.

"Olette, let me tell you this for the last time. I don't like him, as friend or anything _more_ than that. Ok?" I tried hard from loosing my head and gritting my teeth together from frustration.

To my surprise, Olette jumped in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes drilled heavily into mine as I craned my head to look up at her face. A faint shadow was cast over me as she came closer.

In a hard tone, she remarked to me, "You may say that, but your actions mean more than your words, Kairi. You keep telling me that you don't like him, but that's not what I see!! And I believe that he thinks so too!"

Remaining where I was, I blinked in great disbelief. "What do you mean?" I didn't think she'd get so dark over something like this. Why couldn't she just take my word for it?

"Riku looks over where I am all the time just to see if you are with me! He looks for _you_, not me, Kairi. And, I've been longing for him to talk to me, to say a simple hello even. Does that happen? No! He sees you and starts to talk to you, saying hi and wanting to skip school. And what do you do in return? I get to see you talking with him and agreeing to go with him wherever he wants to go to. Why? If you say that you don't like him, why would you bother even going through with him in whatever he wants? If you don't like him, then you wouldn't have done that. He wanted to go with you to the party, and you _agree_ to go with him?! He can't even get my name right for crying out loud. I thought you'd say no for goodness sakes! For a hypocrite, you pretty much got all the basics covered."

I stared at her with wide eyes. There was no word to describe what I felt about what she had said to me. My mouth was hanging a little, I had to close it before I lost myself. Shaking my head in disagreement, I did my best to explain my side to her, but I had to think for a moment. All she said pretty much did make me looked like a lying hypocrite, but that wasn't true. There were reasons behind everything, but certain reasons I couldn't tell anyone.

No, I didn't like Riku for anything, that much was true. Why he continues to look at me puzzled me as much, and I still didn't know the answer to that perplexing question myself. Why he bothers to talk to me when I clearly show no interest in him, I have no answer for that either. Skipping school with him was a different story. First, it bothered the devil Naminé, second Olette even _looked_ like she wanted me to go, so it looked like she'd have no problem, and third, Marluxia suggested that I go see what he wanted to talk to me about. None of it was really in my interest or desire. I had decided to go with him to some silly party because it made Naminé jealous, but now I can see the fury Olette had with that. Oops, my bad.

"Olette, I am sorry you feel that way, but that's not how it is, really. Trust me. I don't like him. I don't know why he looks or talks at me, I can't give you an answer for that. He was bothering me to talk to him, so I went so that he can stop being a pest. Yesterday, you even gestured me to go, so why would you have a problem about that _now_? You're the one who encourage me to." I purposely left out getting Naminé jealous as a part of the reason for going with Riku…

"Well…I….I…," she was at a lose of words as she figured out what she wanted to tell me.

I thought about omitting the part about Naminé, maybe I should tell her. That was my priority anyhow. Quickly, I got to it before Olette could think of any more false accusations to point at me.

"I wanted to make Naminé jealous," I spoke slowly, wondering if this was something I should be saying to her, the gossip, big mouth type. But, I had to get her attention and have some sympathy for me somehow right?

"Jealous? What for?" She perked up, a reborn interest in her voice and attitude.

How was I going to explain to her? "She did some mean, nasty things to me in the past, things that I can't seem to get over. I just wanted her to feel, something, so I decided to make her jealous with Riku. But that's not what I had intended to do at first, when I saw envy on her face when Riku talked to me, it just occurred to me."

I waited for her comments.

"But, what did she do to you?" She looked at me doubtfully, as if I was lying about everything I was saying.

I didn't forget about the note that she passed in class and what Naminé had written to her. I didn't know if Olette believed it, but it seemed to be that way. I gulped, hoping she wasn't another brainwashed victim from devil Naminé.

"She…she lied to people about me. That person," I paused as I avoided saying his name aloud or letting it enter my mind as I reluctantly spoke about him, "and others believed the deceiving lies and…after that they didn't want to be my friend anymore after that, no matter what I said to them. The things that were happening in front of them made me look," I sighed here, "very 'hypocritical' when that was not the case. My words meant nothing to them after that, all because of her. I can't forgive someone for doing that, taking my friend way from me like that."

"So she told some lies about you and in the end then people turned against you?" She took a few steps back from me, allowing there to be a descent space between us.

I nodded, although the 'people' she turned against me was my ex-friend. "I could go in detail, but maybe not now. But, trust me on this, she lies to everyone about everything just to get what she wants. And, when I see you talking with her, it breaks me inside. I feel like I am going to lose you to her and I don't want that to happen, not with you."

"Kairi, we're still going to be friends. If I am friends with other people, that doesn't mean I am going to forget about you." She flashed a friendly smile at me, forgetting the anger and grudges she held in her heart.

"She isn't a good person to be with though, I worry about that when I see you talk to her for whatever reason," I hinted slightly, wanting her to explain that much. She retreated back to her swing beside me.

"We say hi and talk about a few things, but it's not like we're friends or anything like that," she reassured me. But, something kept nagging me that I couldn't accept that.

"Then why are you two going to that party?" I bit my lip in frustration.

"She invited me so I went along with it. I couldn't say no, it may have been rude," she replied as she slowly rocked herself in her rusty, old swing.

"But, did it ever occur to you that I might feel bad about that? Isn't that rude?" This was not fair. Not fair at all. I hated where this was going.

"Kairi, sorry, I just didn't know, Ok? Now, we're all going to this party, and you get to go with Riku. You get what you want and I get what I want, seem good enough?"

Ha, I wanted to laugh in mockery so badly.

I didn't say anything to her, I couldn't make her feel very sympathetic for me or make the devil Naminé look bad enough to stay away from. I strongly believed that Naminé's same interest for Riku was the core reason for her wanting to be her friend although she wouldn't admit it openly. Naminé would be the perfect person for her to talk about Riku opposed to me who didn't seem to care the least. I sighed in defeat. I will try harder soon, pushing my luck wasn't going to solve anything.

I looked at the clear blue sky and gazed at it for a long time.

--xxx--

When I got home, Leon was gone and Marluxia still hadn't returned from wherever he went off to yet. I sighed as I headed to the kitchen towards the phone. I wanted to talk to Sora so badly, I wanted to hear his voice on the other line. He was the most understanding friend I had, so honest and truthful.

Picking up the receiver, I dialed his number from the caller ID. The phone rang once, then twice, then a few more times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" greeted a voice.

"Hi, is Sora there?" I squeaked in a nervous voice that seemed to be an octave higher that it should really be.

"Whose this?"

"Kairi," I sounded so quiet, unconfident. I just wished it was Sora who was talking.

"Oh! Hello, Kairi! How's everything going for you in Twilight Town?" It got in my head that it was Sora's dad who was talking to me by his voice.

"It's alright," I lied through my teeth. It was far from alright. I hated living here. Most of the people suck, like a lot.

"Good, good. Let me check where he is, ok?"

The line was silent as I waited impatiently. I was finally going to be able to talk to Sora! It had been a long time. I thought of all the things I wanted to talk to him and began to make a mental list in my mind.

"Kairi?" Unfortunately for me, it was still Sora's dad on the line, and not my Sora.

"Yes?" I was leaning against the kitchen counter, drumming my fingers against the counter top.

"He's not here right now. Would you like to leave a message for him?" he asked politely.

"Um, no that's alright. Thanks, bye." I hung up quickly before my voice revealed my bitter disappointment from his absence. Another great opportunity, lost.

I paced up to my room and plopped myself on my tidy bed. My eyes were momentarily distracted with the sight of the diary resting on my desk as usual, untouched by any other hands besides mine and Marluxia's. I got up to retrieve the book, then lay back down in bed sitting upright.

Flipping through the rest of the many blank pages in the diary, I pondered over some thoughts that lingered in my mind. Was there another owner to this diary before me? Did anyone else write in it? And, just how did Marluxia end up living in a diary like this? What did it look like in there? Why was just a diary even created? How? When? Where?

I had reached the last page when I finished thinking about some of the questions in my mind. The faded pages gave the diary such a vintage look, so old and fragile. There _had_ to be someone else who wrote in here, right? It couldn't have looked so delicate if another soul hadn't laid a finger on it.

The rose imprinted on the cover had to mean something as well, there must be a significance to it. I looked at it in great detail. The thorny thorns that jutted from the stem seemed poisonous and dangerous. The pink petals looked beautiful and enchanting. The familiar aroma drifted from the book as always. I didn't seem to grasp my mind around the concept that the scent wasn't ever fading out. It seemed to be getting stronger and stronger everyday.

I flipped to the first few pages that I had wrote in. Sighing, I thought to myself that my handwriting would look so much better if I wrote with a decent pen. Perhaps I should get a good one soon, that would do the diary more justice. I felt so ordinary, my handwriting didn't seem magnificent enough to be even seen within the pages. Marluxia's elegant cursive writing was gone, faded within the pages.

How could all of this happen anyhow? Was this some sort of miracle? And why did I end up getting this special diary? I began to wonder about who would have gotten it before me, that she or he would have been able to talk with Marluxia. I see myself to be lucky now, lucky that I got Marluxia into my life.

He's a special someone, one who speculates a lot and observes whatever in his surroundings. It amazed me how beautiful he looked for a Grim Reaper, or Nobody as he called himself. He was so feminine, many of his features didn't seem to be very masculine, but at the same time, he had this certain authority to him.

"Kairi?"

Marluxia's melodic, sweet voice brought me out of my random reveries. I looked at him, happy that he arrived and that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. This Saturday wasn't going to be a lonely one after all.

Smiling, I greeted him as he walked over from the foot of my bedroom door. "Hello, Marluxia! I'm so glad you came."

I moved over to the side of my bed so that he could sit by me too. This time, I didn't bother asking him where he went, well, not yet at least. His curious eyes remained on the diary that I still held in my hands, pondering over it. I looked at his marble skin as I noted a certain determination approach his face.

"May I?" he asked politely, pointing to the diary with a finger.

I nodded, handing the diary to him without resistance. "Of course."

He looked at the cover then opened the first page with my first entry written in it. Then he turned a few more pages, glancing briefly at the words I had written before closing it once again. Turning to me, he asked in an interesting tone, "Do you like writing in here?"

"Yeah, I do." I did like writing in the diary, it felt relieving from any worries I had. I could just scribble them away even though it might not fix the situation.

"I'm pleased to hear it." He flashed me a smile.

I couldn't help but ask a question of my own that popped in my mind. "Do you read whatever I write down?" I wouldn't blame him if he did, the diary was really his home anyhow. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Not if you don't want me to," he answered, giving the book to me. "But I do once in a while…"

I didn't mind and I wasn't mad at all. "That's fine." I appreciated that he was honest with me and didn't lie, not that I had expected him to.

"You aren't angry with me?" He raised a brow in confusion, probably expecting me to be overprotective or furious that he read my personal thoughts.

"Nope. I would tell you any and every thing in the first place." How could I get angry with him, it was so hard to do when he was so mystifying and delicious looking? "You're my best friend."

He let out a causal chuckle. "What about that Sora fellow?"

I flushed with a little embarrassment at his name. "Oh, him, well…he may be a little more than a best friend to me. But, it's not anything deep if that's what you're wondering."

"You miss him don't you?" He placed an arm around me shoulder, I rested my head against his shoulder as I sighed.

"More than anything." Ok, so, maybe there was someone who I would miss as much too if he was gone, but he's sitting beside me so no need to say anything about that. "I want to see him again, soon if not now."

"I understand," he commented. "I know how it feels. The desperate longing and lonely nights of waiting. It slowly devours you…"

"Yeah, something like that," I agreed with him. He was absolutely right. I didn't want to seem so 'desperate' but that's what it was getting to become like. How long could I stay away from Sora like this? If only I was there or he was here…

"Tell me, about Sora if you can," he asked, wanting to know more about him. I didn't mind telling some things, I liked talking to Marluxia about my personal things anyhow. He was just so understanding and was a good listener.

"Sora and I have known each other for a long time, from the moment I set foot on that island--"

Marluxia interrupted me for a moment. "What was the island called?"

I blinked at the sudden keen interest in his tone. "Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands," he muttered under his breath as he thought about something for another second. "Where is that?"

"Somewhere far, far, far away from here," I answered although I hated to think about that small detail because it felt like Sora was even more distant from me. "To get there, I'd have to take a train. I can't just walk there. That's how far it is."

"You're the only one from there who lives in this town?" His grip around my shoulder seemed to tighten a bit. He leaned in closer to me, wanting to hear my answer.

"Pretty much, yeah. Well, besides my brother of course. But, he's only been there a few times because he lived here more than over at Destiny Islands before…" I didn't want to finish the sentence as to why we had to come here due to my parents' death.

"I see," he mused silently. "Please accept my apologies for interrupting. Please, continue. Curiosity got the best of me."

"No, it's not a problem."

I had to remember where I had left off even though I had barely started speaking. "Right, so, Sora and I were friends automatically when I arrived at Destiny Islands when I moved away from my first home, Radiant Gardens. There used to be this small secret cavern behind this glorious waterfall, one which only we knew about. We'd go in there for hours every day and spent time drawing pictures on the surfaces of the rocky stone walls. It was so much fun, carefree and stress-less."

I missed those times dearly. And I'm not even sure if Sora and I can even do that again, even though we're older.

"He's the most caring, selfless person I know. He's so thoughtful about others and helps his friends out first before he helps himself." I sighed. "To me, it seems as if he has the most purest heart than anyone I've ever met."

I didn't talk too much about Sora, although there could have been a whole lot more that could have been said. Marluxia stayed silent for a moment or two more. Another question came to me.

"Marluxia?"

"Yes, Kairi." He focused completely on me.

I felt a little nervous asking this. "Do you mind if you tell me any stories about yourself, or about how to the diary came about?"

I didn't know if this was a way too personal question or if it would bother him, but to my relief, his face stayed calm and composed. Phew, he didn't mind. This was going to be exciting because we had all of today and tomorrow to talk things through with each other without stupid school getting in the way.

"Let me think about that for a moment," he said to me and went into a thinking mode. I waited for a few minutes, hoping he could tell me something. He was so interesting and it was bugging me that I didn't know too much about his own life.

"Are you sure you want to hear about me?" He looked at me with deep eyes.

"Of course, Marluxia." I almost wanted to shake him by his shoulders for keeping me in suspense. Just talk damn it, stop walking in the shadow!!

He closed his eyes slowly, looking forward. I leaned in closer to him, wanting to catch every word of his tale. I bet it would be intriguing and remarkable compared to my crappy life. This was going to be good.

He rested his head upon mine. Thorns of his raspberry hair brushed against my cheeks. His cold body made me shiver for a brief moment, but I got accustomed to it so it didn't really bother me. I stole a quick glance at his face, straining my eyes to get a decent glimpse of his face. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. His seducing voice began to speak the words I longed to hear.

"Back in the late eighteen hundreds, I spent majority of my time in this isolated garden within the city of England**.** I merely found a radiant garden when I was walking by a forest. It seemed like it lured me in, calling me. Without thinking about it twice, I walked through it. The forest was beautiful, the trees were an appealing forest green shade. It was the perfect forest. I continued walking to the end to see where it would lead me. It must have been hours before I found this attractive garden. Roses, thousands of them were everywhere. There was a thin waterfall flowing in the corner, a stream of water ran through the garden.

It was a beautiful place, one I cherished the most. Day and night I would go to look at the roses there. The rich, vibrant colors left me in awe. I couldn't spend even one day without looking at them. My parents didn't mind too much, but they didn't like the fact that I would do nothing else but speculate the beautiful roses. I didn't want to negotiate with their wants and my desires. They got pretty much fed up with me, but I had begun to grow this certain addiction to those roses. I couldn't leave them and if I did for too long, I would feel sick. That didn't make sense to me as to why that would happen. It was late in the night when I snuck out from my bedroom window to the secret garden. I couldn't sleep and all I wanted to do was go outside and just lay with the roses that I called my own.

It was a cold, moonlit night as I walked feebly through the trees of the forest. I was even shivering a bit because I didn't realize that the cold would get so intense. Upon approaching the garden, I saw another figure peering through the calm flowing river from the waterfall. I stopped where I was underneath the shadows of the tree and stared at whoever it was kneeling down. It sounded like the person was sobbing, tears splashing into the endless river. I didn't know what to do. Should I go or stay? Something told me to go forward, so I did without thinking about it too much. As I got closer, I got a better glimpse at the person. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes full of sorrow. I was standing beside her, but not too close.

I saw her face tighten when she saw my reflection in the river. Peering up at me, she hurriedly got up, wiped her face with the back of her hand and began to walk away from me. I didn't want to let her go without first asking her what was wrong and why she was crying. I grabbed her wrist gently before she could too far away from me. 'Wait!' I had said, as she paused but didn't look directly at me. 'Please do tell, why thou shed thy miserable tears of pain?'

Gradually, she faced me, her face partially dry. Her eyes gazed upon me for a long time before she spoke, pondering whether to trust me or not. 'Thou must leave this place at once,' she warned me anxiously. She pulled her wrist away from my grip and used her other hand to dry the rest of her face. 'Thou mustn't come hither again! Ever!'

I didn't know what to say but to listen to her warnings. 'Why must I hence forth with thy heeds? Is there something amiss?' I had asked her curiously as I took a step closer to her. She stayed where she was and continued to tell me her warnings. 'Doth thou not understand what I say?' I shook my head in disagreement and told her, 'Not a whit, it appears that I doth not understand.'

'A witch is among us, she shalt seek thou as well, please, doth heed my warnings dear boy.' She turned to walk away again before I could as her name and what she really meant. It was heartbreaking to see her cry and not tell me what she was crying for. I wanted to help her at that moment, but she was already gone, deep within the woods. I wanted to run after her, but I had hesitated, not knowing if that was a wise thing to do."

Marluxia paused briefly, as I took it all in. It was so saddening to hear this, and we didn't get too deep into his story either. Perhaps something bad happens next? Maybe I should just stop asking about his past, let him forget it, dispose of it forever instead of having to talk about it. All those years of memories, good and bad, in his heart.

I placed a hand on his chest, "Marluxia, you don't have to continue telling me this if you don't want to." I wasn't going to push him to do anything. It wasn't in me to do that, no matter how much I wanted to know about him. The pain that would hurt him inside would end up hurting me too.

I peered up at him to find his eyes still closed and peaceful. "I don't mind, Kairi. It's just my past. I've moved on."

"Alright," I replied back slowly. He was such a man, moving on and such. "But you can leave out some details if you want to." Actually, I wanted him to tell me everything, but again, I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable even though I know he wasn't going to show any sad emotions.

"That won't be necessary," he answered in a hushed tone.

"What was the girl's name? Is she still alive? What happened to her? Is she pretty? Did you like her? Did she like you back? Oh, wait, did you two get married? That would suck if it you did because I wanted to come to the wedding…," I paused. Hell, I really hoped he _didn't _get married. "What witch was she talking about? Maleficent? What did she do to her? When did --"

Marluxia placed a finger on my running lips to shush me. "If you give me a chance, I might be able to answer all of your questions." I felt a smile on his face even though I didn't look at him to see it, I just knew he was smiling. That made me smile when he slid his finger slowly from my mouth.

"Sorry." I felt utterly ridiculous, or like an idiotic moron who didn't know when to speak. "But, before you go on, can you answer a few questions I have." I couldn't wait to hear those answers _now._

"Of course. What would you like for me to answer first?"

"Did you two get married?" I did my best to sound casual, like talking about the color of the sky casual. I really, really had to get this one out of the way. I willing and reluctant at the same time to hear his answer.

He hesitated. This made me more nervous than I already was. Was it a yes? Maybe? Almost? What?

"No, I did not get married." His voice was steady, so I guess he was fine with it?

I sighed with relief. Phew. "Oh." Trying to hide my excitement, that was all I could say.

"Did you want me to?" he asked in return, reaching out to hold my hand.

"Did you want to yourself?" I shot back at him for fun. No, I didn't want him to get married because since he's my best friend, he might not have anytime to spend with me. I couldn't think about that possibility. Never. He couldn't leave me, not now, not later.

He chuckled humorously. "I don't know myself to tell you the truth. But, what made you think that I wanted to married that woman?"

"It just seemed that you would have wanted to…by the way you talked to me about her." It was true, he sounded as if he fell in love with her the first time he got a glimpse at her even though he didn't verbally say it.

"I see," he commented. "But you suddenly jump to conclusions, thinking that I have a certain interest in her without hearing the entire story first."

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, isn't it obvious though? You see someone you've never seen before in the night and then BAM! The next thing you know, you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Isn't this where you story is heading?" I couldn't be that hard to figure out, right?

"Well, Kairi, you may be right, but in the end, it doesn't turn out to be such a happy ending."

"Don't we all wish we had an happy ending to _our_ lives all the time?" I asked thoughtfully. Yes, this was what I wanted everyday, every night.

"Kairi," my brother called from down the hall. I heard him approaching my room. Quickly, I sat up on my bed, removing my head from Marluxia's cool chest and reluctantly let go of his hand.

I didn't know that he was going to be home, in fact, I hadn't heard him at all until now. This struck me odd for some reason, I just hoped that he didn't hear me talking 'to myself'. Before he could reach my door, I was already hovering by it, peering out the hall to see him.

"What is it, Leon?" I asked, trying to get rid of him fast, but not wanting to be too rude at the same time. "When did you come home?"

"I just came a few minutes ago," he answered my second question, stopping in front of me. I caught him looking into my room, glancing around. It was a good thing that Marluxia was practically invisible to him.

"Well?" I tapped the floor with an impatient foot and crossed my arms over my chest to show my annoyance, but really, I wanted to talk to him too. It had been so long since I'd seen him. "What do you need?"

Focusing back on me when he didn't see anything suspicious, I noticed the open cell phone he held. "Rinoa wants you to come with us."

The lack of desire in his voice made me want to laugh. I knew he didn't like me coming with him and his friends wherever they went, but he didn't have to be so unhappy about it. I was grateful his good looking girlfriend wanted me to come along, I thought it was quite generous of her.

"Really?" I wanted to go, wherever they were going to. I didn't like getting left behind, missing all the fun. "Where to?"

"We don't know yet," he answered, I was pleased when he used the 'we' form, hoping I was included. "Somewhere for dinner."

Dinner? It was late in the evening already? Time passed too fast for me these days. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes. Hurry up and come down in five minutes, or I'm leaving without you." He left without hearing my response as he placed his cell phone to his ear and resumed talking to his girlfriend.

I hastened to my closet to look for something decent to wear. Everything looked so bland and boring. My eyes stopped at a pretty floral dress, it was a silky white color with rosy pink and scarlet imprint of flowers sprinkled around. It was perfect, something cool for the weather and nothing too fancy. Slipping into it, I rushed to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so plain, nothing extraordinary stood out except for my light azure eyes.

Scanning the countertop at my scarce makeup, I picked up a black mascara and clear color lip gloss. I figured that the mascara would emphasize my eyes since I believed that they were the best feature on my face. For one night, I wanted to feel pretty without over doing anything. Opening a drawer, I looked for some jewelry. Nothing. I didn't have anything decent. My necklaces were either lost or broken hopelessly beyond repair or my earrings were missing the studs. I didn't even have a single ring either. My jewelry collection sucked really badly. I don't even have that kind of money laying around to buy myself something nice or expensive. A gold emerald necklace would be great, or rubies, maybe pearls or a sapphire. Shutting my bare drawer, I looked myself in the mirror once more.

I saw a girl who didn't have jewelry. I saw a girl who looked too plain, a girl who wore plain, boring floral dresses. Plain, insipid, uninteresting…

Glancing back to my bed, I remembered Marluxia. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking intently as the diary. A guilt wave splashed at me when it passed by, I completely forgot him for a moment. He was in the middle of telling me a part of his past, and here I was running off with Leon and his friends whom I've never seen before. How rude of me.

Walking over to him, I sat at the edge of my bed. He looked up, placing the book to his side. He grinned cheerfully, "You look lovely, Kairi."

I felt myself blush uncontrollably. From his voice and tone, I knew he meant it. "Thank you," I said happily. "I'm so sorry, I should have declined their offer to go with them. Where are my manners? Would you like to come?" I hoped he said yes and came with me.

To my utter disappointment, he shook his head gently. A whiff of the sweet rose scent reached me as a few thorns of his hair brushed against his pale, glowing face. "No thank you, Kairi. I will stay here. I may even catch up with you later."

My heart sank into my chest. "Are you sure? You can come, no one's going to see you."

I knew it was pointless for him to come knowing that he doesn't eat in the first place, but he would be perfect to keep me company. Sure, I might not be able to talk to him because there will be people around, but he could talk to me, telling me the rest of his tale. If not, I could look at his exquisite beauty.

"I'm sure, Kairi." He flashed me a comforting smile. I wasn't too happy that he refused to come, but I couldn't force him to come. "I might come later, how's that sound?"

"Ok…"

He trailed a cold finger down my face, and told me in a smooth voice, "Go have fun tonight."

"Kairi, I'm going to leave you behind," I heard Leon call out from downstairs. He sounded impatient and restless.

"Coming!" I hollered back quickly, hoping to stall Leon for a few more seconds. Turning back to Marluxia, I bade my farewell. "I'll see you soon, then. Bye!" I waved as I headed out, his smile melted my heart.

"Goodbye." He took hold of my right hand and planted a gently kiss.

Upon reaching down the stairs, I found Leon pacing around. "Let's go," I said, heading outside.

He stopped walking in his small circle and looked at me. "What the hell are you wearing?" He walked over to me, poking at my dress. "I've never seen you wear this before."

"You like it?" I inquired hopefully. Maybe I will look good in front of my brother just like I did to Marluxia.

"No, go wear something decent or modern. I might have a few shirts that out grown me," he told me.

An invisible slap in the face by my own flesh and blood brother. "This _is _decent! I refuse to wear your clothes!! Whatever, let's just go now. I don't care what you think." His negativity was really bringing me down on my self esteem.

Leon locked the main door to the house, then caught up to my haste pace on the sidewalk. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as his spiky red belt hung loosely over his leather pants. Sighing into the autumn breeze, he looked aimlessly in front of him.

"Where are we going?" I wondered at which place we were going to eat at.

Leon met my eye for a split second before looking ahead again. The corners of his lips tried hard from wearing a frown. I noticed the corner of his eye about to twitch. His lips pressed harder together. It was clear to me, he didn't want to answer my question. A single strand of his chocolate hair lingered in front of his eyes, brushing against his red scar in the middle of his face.

I repeated my question again, louder this time. "Where are we going?" He better answer me this time or I was going to tell our Aunt that he comes home late every night as a small penalty.

"You'll see when we get there," he mumbled inaudibly, stealing another hefty glance at my attire. The ends of my dress flowed by my legs as we walked. I still wished I had a necklace to wear on my empty neck.

Leon seemed reluctant for conversation so I decided to pester him, just for fun. "Hey, Squall," I began in a mischievous tone. "Which friends of yours are coming too?"

He winced automatically when I called him by his true name. Squall. I continued talking anyhow, "You gonna tell me, Squall?"

"Don't call me that," he grumbled, his jaw tightening. I didn't know why he hated being called this name. There was nothing wrong with it, well at least to my ears and eyes.

"OK, Squall."

Another wince.

"I'm serious. If you don't stop, I'm sending you home," he threatened to me, thinking he had some certain authority over me. Yeah right.

"You do that, I'm going to tell on you. So choose wisely," I snorted back. Two can play at this game. If you knew the right drawbacks, things work out smoothly for you. And it did for me perfectly, Leon shut up after that and when I called him Squall randomly, he didn't say anything to me.

"Squall, nice night isn't it?"

His eye twitched. I smiled.

"Remind me to ask you for dessert," I nudged his elbow. "Squall."

The corner of his mouth fought from a retort.

"I can't wait to meet the friends you hang out with, Squall. You should bring them home one day."

Unintelligible words escaped his mouth. They were probably unpleasant words to begin with.

Actually, I was glad that I was going to finally meet his friends. I wondered what they looked like, how they were. Maybe I could become friends with them too? That would be wonderful.

The sky was getting darker as the sun faded away, as time dragged on. We reached the Market Plaza. I looked around the busy streets, wondering which restaurant we were going to eat at. Something expensive and lavish would be fun.

I spotted a really fancy, expensive, hard to afford restaurant and pointed at it. "Let's go to that one over there!!" With his friend's money, they could split the bill.

Leon shook his head in disagreement. "No, we already decided where to go, so that's where we're going."

This gorgeous night was too lovely. I wanted to spend it at the expensive restaurant. Oh well. I drooped my head down and continued to follow him past the rest of the stores and such. The farther we walked, the farther we strayed from the festive lights and joyful crowd. It got darker and darker as we walked away. The mixed voices and laughs drowned and faded behind me. My legs shivered from my knees down, where my dress lingered at.

I felt my teeth clattered from the bitter cold of the alley. Where were we going? Was this the right place? Were we lost? I locked arms with Leon and walked side by side with him. Peering up at him, he looked completely calm and sound. My mouth opened then closed. What I wanted to ask was why we were even here to begin with but I lost the nerve to do so.

The deserted bricks had heavy moss adorning them, light vandalism was engraved as well. Weeds cluttered the creaks in the asphalt pathway. In the distance, out of our reach, was the faint barking of a dog. It didn't sound like it came from a cute, cuddly dog, but a vicious, bloodlust dog. A chill ran down my spine and through the rest of my body. I wished dearly that Marluxia was with me.

To my right, there was another alley jutting from our current trail. Leon stood at the edge of it, so did I. Straining my eyes, I saw nothing but pitch black and in the far end was a flickering, dying light bulb. Flashing vibrant neon colors shone in letters against the wall, but I wasn't able to make out what they said. Leon continued to walk down the dark alley with my clinging onto him. I began to wonder why Rinoa wanted me to come to a obnoxious place like this to begin with.

The muffled clatters of glasses and blended voices reached my ears as we got closer to the neon sign. There were rusty iron stairs leading down to a door in the end of the ally. I was hesitant to walk down the stairs, but with Leon next to me, I just followed him.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked me in a bored tone.

I shook my head, I didn't want to go back down those alleys all by myself. It was too risky and dangerous. Who know what lay beyond those streets? There was nothing good to eat at home and I didn't want to cook, considering that I couldn't cook that well in the beginning. The voices and foreign noises began to get louder and more rowdy as we reached the entrance.

Leon opened it and I held my breath to see what was beyond those doors.

A thin trial of smoke escaped from the room and lingered above our heads. I held back a cough as we walked farther in, the smell of cigars and cigarettes submerged me. A strong combination of alcoholic drinks burned my nose. Imagine drinking them too…

Besides the disgusting stenches and smoke, I was aghast to see the people sitting at the tables and booths. Some wore bizarre hair styles, many had red or green dyes streaks of hair. Hardcore tattoos were shown on the muscular arms of dangerous looking men and woman. Ripped clothing and spiky accessories seemed to be popular among various groups of people. Too many to count, women wore such revealing and shallow clothing, they were a disgrace to the female gender. I couldn't believe that they would stoop so low just to get _attention_, and the wrong kind of attention too.

Pool tables were occupied, the clashing of balls hitting against each other rang around. Large glasses clinked together as bartenders slide down foaming drinks to customers. Hard metal rock music echoed blusterously throughout the small place. The dim lights made it harder to make out any proper faces. I could see the lights of cigars clearly though, the smoke creating hefty clouds. I wanted to cough and run out, but I stupidly clung onto Leon's arm. I regretted ever coming with him, and I regretted from not leaving either.

I looked at myself, the dress I wore made me look like a five year old in front of these bizarre people. I was a nobody hidden within Leon's shadows. No one noticed me at all, it was like I was invisible. At times like this, I didn't mind being invisible. Being invisible seemed to be a great option to me. When Leon asked me to wear something more 'decent and modern', I should have done so. He could have warned me beforehand…but of course, if he told we where we were going, then he was afraid I would tell on him.

Leon scanned the horrid crowds until he spotted a group of somewhat better looking people in the corner of the room. Walking pass through the maize of tables, I accidentally jabbed my elbow into a girl's bare back who sat too far out in the narrow space.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized hurriedly. "I didn't mean it."

Her cruel eyes cut through me as she glowered angrily. She was about to cuss or say something terrible but stopped when she saw what I wore and how young I looked. Instead of speaking a chain of profanity, she broke out in laugher. It sounded like a hyena shrieking in my face. I flinched. Forgetting her anger, she turned around from me and moved on with her wasted life chatting with her weird looking friends.

Leon led us to the far end of the room in the corner, it was the brightest there. Thank goodness. Light. I thought that there would be smoke and such around that table, but I was wrong. There wasn't the faintest trail of smoke to be seen. But I did see beer glasses. Ew. Wait, did Leon drink too? If he does, I'm definitely telling.

I counted nine heads. Wow, I didn't know that Leon had this many friends. He may have more I bet. Leon took a seat beside his cherished girlfriend Rinoa, the only face I knew. His friends were surprised to see me, astonished at what I wore too. I felt like an idiot. I felt far from pretty, I felt out of place and ridiculously stupid.

"Everyone, this is Kairi. Don't pay too much attention to her." Leon gave his lacking greeting to me in front of his friends. I felt so welcome. Not. Leon pointed at everyone unwillingly, starting counterclockwise from himself. "That's Tifa, Cloud, Reno, Vincent, Cid, Yazoo, Yuffie, and Paine." Next to the girl named Paine there was an empty seat next to her, the seat separating me from her.

She fiddled with her raven nails, not bothering to acknowledge my presence like everyone politely did. Something about her struck me odd, something about her jogged my memory. The hair, the dark clothing…what was it? Her gloomy expression, I remember seeing it somewhere. But where? It hit me when she caught me staring at her. The unwelcoming look in her eyes jerked the memory out from my head. I remembered now, she was the girl that glared at me just like that in the girls' bathroom yesterday when I was washing my hands after hitting Riku by mistake.

Her firm glare got me looking down at the scratched table surface instead of at her face. How could I not see it before? Those red eyes, the dark eyeliner beneath them and the black attire. She was a part of the Gothic clan at my school. But, she looked too old to go to a school, a high school yet she was there almost everyday. Did she fall a grade behind? Was she just there? But why? She was one of those people who sat miserably at the table beside the one I sat at during our lunch break in school. I believed she was with those other Goths underneath the large tree in the school's courtyard. Another thing I realized, she was Leon's friend. I didn't think he'd ever have a friend like that. I was thankful about the chair that separated us, at least there was some sort of barrier in between.

A waitress came to our table, asking us what we wanted. I then took the time to briefly look at the menu laid out in front of me. Nothing looked appetizing to me. Everything sounded unfamiliar or was made with rum. I sighed in frustration, thinking of how I should have stayed home and cooked myself dinner. If not, I could have just ordered take out. What a big mistake I made. I looked up at Leon who was busy getting scolded by Rinoa.

"What were you thinking?" I heard her say to him, wagging a finger in his face. "Were you even thinking at all?"

"You asked me to bring her," Leon fought back, realizing his mistake. "I didn't know you guys would change your mind last minute on where to go."

"Do you really think this place is suitable for her to come to?" Rinoa asked in a stern tone. I hated it that they were talking about me, that I was the cause of her worry.

"Well…" Leon was at a lost of words. "I asked her if she wanted to go home."

Rinoa rolled her gorgeous eyes and looked away from him. She caught my gaze and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry you were dragged into this dumb place. I hate it here too if I do say so myself."

"It's alright, I don't mind," I lied to make her feel better. She didn't know we were going here, I didn't blame her too much. I blamed Leon entirely.

I sighed at slouched in my chair. Feeling like a total loser and idiot wasn't any fun. My mind drifted to a reverie, I thought of how it would have been if we were at that expensive looking restaurant I saw before we came here. No one there would have looked like an outcast or a freak. Everyone would have dressed formally or something more suitable. My dress would have blended in just right. I wouldn't have looked like an idiot. We could have ate something good without any rum in it. I sighed again. Thinking about this made me more sad inside because it wasn't really happening.

"Kairi?" a confused voiced called my name next to me.

Someone sat in the empty seat that separated Paine and me. He scooted his chair closer into the table and placed his hands on the table, smiling at me with happiness dancing in his aquamarine eyes.

Riku.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise, I didn't expect him to be in a wasteland place like this, oh wait no that was a lie. A total lie. It does make sense that a person like _him_ would come to a place like _this. _

He didn't answer my question because he was too busy taking note of my dress. "Nice clothes," he commented. I wanted to slap him, but I didn't say anything. In truth, I felt it was a little more comforting to see another face I knew in a place like this.

"You're a friend of Leon's?" This was still shocking to me. What was Leon doing making friends with stupid, crazy Riku?

He nodded his head, a few of his silver strands moved out from his eyes. "Are you?"

Idiot. This showed how much he knew about Leon's life, not a lot apparently. "No, I am more than that."

His brow shot up. "Oh really? How long have been dating? I thought that he had a girlfriend already. Interesting…"

I gritted my teeth bitterly. "You have to be kidding right? We're not dating. Don't even say that!"

"It was a secret then?" He took a sip of his beverage, I couldn't tell if it was beer or coke.

"I'm his sister you dimwitted moron," I spat out finally. His stupidity made me wonder if he had a brain or not.

He put his drink down with a soft thud. "Oh…"

I looked away from him. This was so pathetic. I didn't want to be here. The door wasn't too far away, maybe I should walk through the mass of crazy people and run out all the way to Marluxia. He said he's join me soon, but I don't know if he'd want to walk in a trashy place like this. I had no idea places like this was in a town like this, even more, I couldn't believe that Leon came to places like these. I sighed inwardly, Marluxia is too classy to come down here. I was stuck here.

But maybe if I asked someone to walk with me outside, I could make it out just fine. But who would I ask? I didn't want to look scared or back out and show weakness. If I stick it out, that may say something to Leon's friends and they would look at me differently.

I should take some time to know the people here since they are all in front of me. But the only person I didn't seem to be too comfortable with was Paine. The name suited her well I believed, she looked like she could cause pain to others. Forget her. Next person.

What was her name? Yuffie? She looked entertaining with her short, cute haircut and pretty face. Perhaps she'd be someone fun to hang out with and talk to. She seemed to be the violent kind with that slight ninja look to her. What if she got mad at me? Would she hit me out of anger?

The boy with the long silver hair, named Yazoo, reminded me a great deal of Riku. He had the same aquamarine eyes as Riku, the same skin complexion, and they looked really similar. I wouldn't be surprised if they were brothers, actually, I think they are. No need to ask since it's too obvious. But, I didn't think that being friends with him would help at all because every time I'd look at him, it would be like looking at annoying Riku. It's like he was Riku's twin, I couldn't handle that. Nope.

Cid. Ew. What to say about him…he looked too old and crumbly. Wait, he _is_ an old man. I am not going to be friends with anyone like that. EW.

The deep red cape caught my attention. Vincent looked so mysterious and secretive. He looked like the kind of person who doesn't want to talk to others and deal with their problems. Yeah, he's definitely not the right candidate to become friends with.

Reno looked cute, I had to admit that. His blazing red hair was too much for me though. It reminded me of those people who had dyed their hair here. He wore a black suit with a white shirt inside though, that did impress me. In fact, he was the most well dressed person here. But to be dressed like that, he'd probably have to be an important person. Important people don't have time for other people, that may include me too. It would be like not having a friend at all if they're always busy with what was more important to them…

Cloud looked depressed. Or maybe it was just me because he resembled Sora a great deal. His wild spiky hair gave him that resemblance. He toyed with his phone, pressing random buttons. When it rang, he'd stare at the caller ID or something until it stopped ringing. Then, he'd open it and listen to any voice mail the person left behind. You know, if I called him, I don't think he'd pick up. I don't know why he didn't pick up instead of listening to the messages. I doubted that he'd call back to the person. This screamed to me that he neglects and isolated himself from others. The phone beeped again and he just stared blankly at it, not answering. A moment or two later, he's listen to the voice mail. Not the person to be friends with. At all. Ever.

Tifa looked pissed at Cloud. She glared at his black, thin cell phone, wanting to throw it out or destroy it to pieces. I felt bad for her, along with feelings of great sympathy. Her long black hair was lied at the end, her fair skin was complimented by her hazel eyes. She was so beautiful. Cloud, who was sitting right next to her, was too blind to see that. He had something irreplaceable beside him, and here he was ignoring her. She rested her head on one hand and stared at him, he was too occupied with the cell phone buttons to even notice. Chugging some beer, or whatever it was, she continued to stare sadly at him. We could be friends, both of us had similar problems, well maybe not exactly, but we both felt lonely or forgotten. Perhaps one day I could try talking to her. I would right now, but I was too scared to even open my mouth. I might say something weird and ruin my first impression, not that it wasn't already destroyed already.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me look at Riku once again. "What?"

"Why'd you come?" Riku asked, the music drowned his voice out but I could still hear him…barely.

"I don't know." That much was true. I shouldn't have came. This was no fun.

It seemed that he didn't hear what I said. "Huh?" He leaned in forward to me.

I repeated myself one more time. "I don't know. I shouldn't have came though."

My throat was parched, I longed for a cold glass of ice cubed water. Everyone's body heat got to me and I started to sweat. Drops of perspiration slide down the sides of my forehead. Taking a napkin, I wiped my face dry. I took in a deep breath of the musty air. For someone who seemed to dress normally in the outside world, looked like a total outcast in a place where people would have looked like outcasts in the real word. Ironic isn't it?

Riku nodded his head, indicating that he heard me. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear anything over the ridiculously loud music.

"What?" I asked, trying to let him know that I couldn't hear him. Not that I cared about what he wanted to tell me anyhow. An ill mannered woman began to yell and holler in the background with the music, that didn't help at all either.

He was about to lean in closer to me when someone tugged him hard back from me. I peered behind him, Paine was still holding onto his arm. He looked at her once then didn't look at me. I saw Paine's lips move, but again, I couldn't make out any words. Riku said something in return and sat back in his seat, not looking at me.

Out of curiosity, I raised my voice louder and asked, "What did you say?"

He looked ahead of him, ignoring me as if I didn't exist. I didn't get mad exactly, but I was a tiny bit desperate because I wanted someone to talk to, even if it did mean I had only Riku to talk to. I looked down at his shoes then gently kicked his leg to get his attention from underneath the table so that Paine's hawk eyes couldn't see me.

I watched Riku's face, but he didn't look at me. I kicked him harder this time, he grunted softly but still refused to look at me. I heard a chair screech, it was Paine moving in closer to Riku. I did the same, I moved my chair slowly and gradually when she wasn't looking. But whenever she did gawk rudely at me, I pretended as if I wasn't doing anything in particular.

Riku closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. For what reason, I don't know, but I wanted to poke him. I was so bored, I didn't want to embarrass Leon by calling him Squall in front of his friends, so my only other option was Riku. Paine was playing with the melting ice cubes in her drink with her straw, too busy to see my hand slowly approaching Riku.

My index finger found a spot, then I poked him gently. He didn't open his eyes so I did it again, but a little harder the next time. It was fun, I guess. But poking his arm didn't get him to open his eyes or bother him. I decided to pinch him instead, and that's exactly what I did. My nails weren't very long or sharp, but I pinched him regardless. I placed my hand above the part of his arm that was facing me. I didn't pinch him too softly, but he didn't wake up either. I sighed with annoyance. Wake up already!!

I would have called his blasted name, but Paine would hear me and throw me more threatening looks, not that I wasn't already scared to be here. His silver hair was so long, I felt like tugging it. My hand trailed from his arm to his hair. When I touched it, I felt as if I was touching silk. His hair was _that_ soft. I couldn't believe it. After feeling how smooth is was, I didn't want to pull it. I wanted to play with his hair, braid it or something. Yeah, braid it.

I took a part of his hair and split it in to three thin strands then started braiding. I was a good braider, I used to do this all the time to Olette and myself. This was so much fun, I didn't want it to end. I caught Paine's eyes glaring at me then look away. She didn't say anything to me but then she looked intently at Riku. My stupid hands continued to braid his hair, and I couldn't stop myself, I had to keep going. Paine looked from Riku's calm face to my intimidated one until her angry glares made me stop and put my hands down in my lap.

Fun sucker.

She grabbed Riku's soft hair violently then yanked it. Riku's eyes shot open just like that, his face in somewhat pain. Pain caused by Paine. He bit his lip in agony because when someone pulls your hair as hard as that, you'd want to scream too. He rubbed the side his head, the part where she pulled him at. She continued to mess with her ice in her beer glass when Riku sat back.

He stole a quick glance at me, then looked at Paine. I didn't dare look at her and kept my focus on Riku's face as she told him something that I couldn't hear over the noise. Then, he got up, scooting his chair back as Paine took his place. He slide the chair in for her and took her seat afterwards. Now, Paine was the person who separated me from Riku. I didn't like that. Why? I preferred sitting next to Riku than Paine because she looked so freaky and dangerous looking. Was she like some over protective sister or something? I didn't really like those kinds…

As secretly as I could, I slide my chair sideways away from Paine and towards Leon who sat next to me. Thank goodness for that!! Leon's friends chattered away, none of them including them in their conversations. Riku didn't talk to me since he was sitting away from me. Paine didn't bother to look at me either.

A moment later, the shabby looking waitress came over with drinks and who knows what else. She gave everyone a big, clear beer glass. I looked at mine in horror. It was poison in a glass. Disgusting. I wanted water or a soda instead, but was too intimidated to ask. I pushed my glass away, and stared at the air bubbles that floated around and the white foam at the top that oozed down the side of the glass. I sighed again.

I looked around at the other tables and such. The placed seemed to be more fuller. The later it got, the more crowded it became. I wanted to get out now. I nudged Leon and when he looked at me, I whispered in his ear if he could take me home. Leon looked like he was enjoying himself, he didn't want to leave. But when he saw how miserable I was, he softened up and decided to take me home after all. I was glad and hurriedly got up and followed Leon out, clinging onto him real tightly. The woman I had bumped into earlier was still around, I made sure I didn't get too close to her. She might have the sudden urge to punch me.

We were out the door, the sounds of voices and clashing faded away as we walked up the iron stairs and entered the alley. Leon didn't say anything and neither did I. I clung onto him harder, but he didn't complain and let me do so.

"I shouldn't have taken you here," he said to me. "Sorry."

"It was fun," I lied again, doubting he believed me but I wanted to make him feel better for deciding on doing so stupid. I looked at him one more time. He didn't exactly look like the people I saw in there, but he blended in. "I didn't know you were like those people."

Leon's eyes flickered. I didn't think he expected me to say something like that to him. He looked down at his boots then at me. "I'm not. Well, not exactly."

I sighed but didn't say anything as we walked slowly. "So why do you go to places like this?"

"It's not like I do anything," was his mere answer.

"Leon," called a voice from behind us. Leon stopped walking and peered behind his shoulder. I didn't bother looking back, I rested my tired head against his arm. I wanted to sleep, but I fought my eyelids from closing.

"Let me take her," Riku offered to Leon. Gratefully, Leon peeled himself off from me and handed me to Riku. I scowled at Leon when he walked away from me.

"Where are you going?" I called after him before he got too far away. "Come back!"

"Riku will take you," he said to me and went off, down the stairs and into the bar.

Sighing, I began to trot down to the end of the alley with Riku walking close by to my side. I didn't want Riku, I wanted Leon. I couldn't hold onto Riku's arm like I could with Leon. It wasn't the same.

"You haven't heard have you?" Riku broke the silence that I wanted to last. Curse him. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Heard what?" My eyes were beginning to adjust to the bleak darkness we were walking through as I tried to pay attention to him at the same time. The dripping of water sounding from somewhere made me uncomfortable. I could hear a dog, but it seemed to be closer than I thought it was. Under my breath, I cursed myself.

"So you haven't heard yet," he muttered, chuckling to himself. "I should have figured, you didn't react as I thought you would."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, he was confusing me now. The barks of the dog got nearer. There was a small distance between Riku and me.

"You'll find out at school. But to tell you in advance, I don't think that was really what you did or meant." He couldn't help but to hold back a laugh. I rolled my eyes instead, I was too tired to care what he said.

We turned the corner into the other alley. It was too dark to see anything. I saw a few burning embers or something like that floating midair. It took me a few seconds to get through my head that they were cigarettes being smoked by eccentric people. I froze. Walking through them and their cloud of smoke wasn't something I wanted to do.

Riku stopped too when I halted. "Do you want to wait?"

I nodded my head. Waiting for a minute or ten didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe they would be done and we could get passed through easily when they left. If they didn't go soon, then I would sit and wait until Leon came back. If those people didn't go away in ten minutes, I would go back to Leon. I wanted to hurt him for leaving me with Riku. Grumbling, I quietly made my way to the far corner of the brick wall and sat down because my legs were about to give out. The cold asphalt ground made me shiver when I made contact with it.

Riku slid down next to me, his shoulder against mine. There was no distance between us now, his knees touched mine too. The warmth emitting from his body warmed my cold body. I didn't shiver as much when he sat next to me. Normally, I would refuse this sort of contact, but I was so cold and frightened to even care. It didn't mean anything.

Riku inhaled, then slowly exhaled. I couldn't see his face too clearly in the dark, but I knew he was smiling due to the cheeriness in his voice. "Nice braid," he said out of nowhere.

I remembered the braid I made was still in his hair. The sudden movements of his hands told me that he was undoing it, flattening his hair out like it was before. "Sorry about that, I was bored."

He didn't mind and moved on. "I felt you touching me but I didn't bother stopping you," he remarked, a smirk on his face I bet.

"Why not?" I imagined that if he knew what I was doing, he'd get upset. Last time I checked, guys don't wear braids in their hair. Wait, or did they? I couldn't remember, my mind seemed to dysfunction from all the smoke I breathed in.

"I don't know," he mused. "I liked the way you touched me. It felt nice. You're hands are so soft."

Yuck. Was he trying to hit on me or freak me out more than I already was? I scooted away from him, he laughed quietly as I hissed at him. "Shut up!"

"I'm just saying," Riku replied, still thinking it was amusing.

I didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to me. Bringing my knees to my chest, I rested my head on them and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I wanted this nightmare to be over and end as soon as it could.

"So," Riku said out loud, "what's going on between you and Omelet?"

Omelet? He meant Olette right? I wanted to correct his mistake so that the next time, he couldn't get her name wrong. I hoped that would make Olette feel somewhat better. "Her name isn't Omelet. It's Olette." My voice was a tad bit muffled since my head was buried on my knees.

"Is it now?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's with you two?" he asked again, not really caring what her name was.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't letting me have some piece of mind unfortunately.

He took in a breath. "Are you two fighting?"

How did he know this? "We weren't exactly fighting. We just came to a disagreement."

"About?" He seemed so eager to get into my life. Fool.

"What does it matter?" I retorted. If he'd shut up, that would be wonderful.

"Was it about me?" Since he already knew the answer to his dumb questions, I didn't understand why he bothered to ask me to begin with.

No point in lying because I was such a bad liar. "Yeah, it was."

He remained silent while I tried to figure out how he even came to know this much, or was he just bluffing? If he was, well then, he got me.

I leaned back on the ruby red bricks behind us. It scrapped my back so I leaned forward again. This was terrible, I glanced at the smoking people. They were still there. Squinting, I saw they had a dog with them too. It stopped barking but it didn't look small, it looked enormous. I shuddered. I hated those kinds of bloodlust looking dogs.

"Tell me about it," he gestured me. I didn't want to though, not even if he begged.

"I'd rather not." I sat up straight and looked at him directly in the eye. "There's no point."

"Since it's about me, maybe I can help you," he offered like he was such a generous, caring person. Hell, not in my eyes.

"How?" If he could help, like he was suggesting, then it might do some good in the long run.

"If I know what's going on, I could offer something. But you're not telling me anything, so I don't know what to tell you," he told me, sliding closer to me.

"You better not be bluffing," I remarked. The last thing I wanted was to be deceived. You can't trust guys, that's what I've learned. My mother used to tell me that the guy who wanted to marry you was the one to trust the most because they were willing to spend the rest of their life with you. Riku wasn't interested in marrying me, so he was considered to be one of those unworthy, untrusting guys on my list.

"Try me," he provoked, his tone serious.

I took in a deep breath, then coughed because I took in some smoke. That was a bad idea. "Olette thinks that I like you when I really don't and she says that I am being hypocritical about it. She's insanely, inhumanly crazy about you and it bugs her that you talk to me instead of her when I say that I have no interest in you." There, now help me damn it.

He thought for a minute or two. "That's too bad. Your friendship is being corrupted because of me. What a shame."

"Naw, ya think?!" Mr. State the Obvious.

"I suppose to make her feel better, I could talk to her a little bit." He smiled at me, I could only see his teeth glisten in the dark.

"You'd do that!?" A wave of relief came over me. "That would make her so--"

I was stopped by the vicious barking of a dog. The German shepherd snarled at me as I slammed myself behind against the rough brick wall. My back felt as if it was being pierced with a thousand knives. I grimaced with pain and agony, but I didn't want to make any noises because the dog looked like it wanted to gnaw me.

I gulped, what was going to happen now? I liked my face too much to get it ripped and scarred. Oh man. I closed my eyes when it growled in my face, it's nuzzle a few inches away from my face. It's wet slobber dripped down onto my lap, soaking into my dress and legs. It barked loudly in my face, echoing in my mind. I couldn't see what Riku was doing anything, but I was too frightened to open my eyes to see him. The dog's dirty paws rested on top of me, it's nails sinking through the fabric and my skin.

The heavy scent of smoke the dog carried with him made me nauseous and dizzy. I felt its wet nose touching my cheek, wanting to take a bite of me as if to see if I tasted good. Where the hell was the dumb dog's owner?

Then, the smell of gratifying roses overpowered the aroma of cigarettes. The disgusting dog got off me, backing away as if it gave up on me. The weight of the dog left me and I took a breath to calm my senses down. I opened my eyes to see Marluxia a few feet away from me. He was petting the dog as if it was his pet! I couldn't believe it. The menace mongrel was tamed, it licked Marluxia's hand, wagging it's tail. With a pat on its head, Marluxia sent the mutt from where it came from and back to its irresponsible owners.

Marluxia smiled apologetically. "I should have came sooner…"

Riku was beside me, not looking at me, but at where Marluxia stood. He didn't look calm as he usually did, he wore a frown. Getting up, he asked me casually if I was fine.

"Do I look fine to you?" I was so pissed, he didn't bother to see if I was OK. Stupid jerk.

He stood still, brushing some dirt off from his jeans and started walking towards Marluxia's direction. I held my breath and watched him do so.

"Do you feel it?" he asked me in a hushed tone, trying not to be overheard I guessed.

"Feel what?" I grumbled through clenched teeth, still mad at him from his lame generosity.

He gazed slowly around when he stopped directly in front of Marluxia. Holding his hand out, he waved it through Marluxia's body but it phased through. Marluxia stayed still, not caring that Riku was phrasing through him or not.

"Something…I feel it, it's strong over here." He pulled his hand back and stared at it for a long time. It was a good thing that Marluxia was invisible and untouchable to everyone except for me.

Turning to me, he gestured for me to join him. I shook my head in refusal. I didn't like where this was going. "I just want to go home now."

Marluxia walked around Riku, completely ignoring him and held his out for me to reach it. Riku's back was to me, I took advantage of that and grabbed Marluxia's hand as he helped me up. Placing an arm around me, he kissed my damp hair. It was so embarrassing for me to let him see me in this condition.

Riku turned his attention to me and gazed upon me. "Sorry, let's go."

I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to come, but I didn't bother doing so. Riku would surely argue with me about how girls shouldn't walk out in the night alone and so on and so forth. What he didn't know was that Marluxia was with me so there was nothing for me to worry about. I yawned as he dragged my arm.

My eyes tried to stay away, but they kept fluttering. As we walked to the end of the alley, I leaned against Riku's shoulder because I was so sleepy while Marluxia held my free hand. I would have leaned against Marluxia instead, but that would appear awkward since no once could see him, if you get my drift.

As we all walked in silence, I wished that I was in bed, reading or finishing some homework. I wanted to watch some late night TV or a recent movie that was released. I wanted to take a short walk in the crisp night or eat a sea salt ice cream bar. Talking to Sora on the phone was something I craved for too. I recently bought some classical and modern violin music, I felt like listening to that instead of the senseless screaming in the background of that bar place. The dress made me feel out of place, I wanted to wear some jeans and a plain shirt. The Market Plaza looked tempting, I longed to buy some jewelry and whatnot. I wanted to listen to Marluxia's stories, and just talk with him, all night.

But no. Tonight, I was stuck sitting in a shabby place with unknown people. My body was drenched with sweat. I think my lungs were blackened from all the smoke I inhaled. My eyes irritated me greatly. I couldn't walk all the way home, Riku had to carry me. I rested my head against him as he carried me, I felt so tired and I think I slept on him briefly. I was too exhausted to make a fuss with the person I didn't like.

Upon reaching home, I went straight to my room after getting Riku away from my house. The thing that nagged me was that he knew where I lived now. It took some time to get him away from my house, he kept pestering me about letting him carry me to my bedroom. That's where I drew the line, I didn't trust him at all.

I didn't feel hungry, all the hunger I had passed. My body was exhausted, my head ached terribly. I ripped the dress off and tossed it in the hamper. I put on some comfortable night clothes, that was better than a stupid dress. The diary was placed on my desk, I walked over to it, turning to the next blank page and began writing before I fell asleep completely.

--xxx--

_Dear Sora, _

_Have you ever been to a bar before? I don't think so, Destiny Islands has no such place. I am so thankful for that. It's terrible and awful, let me tell you that much. The people smoke their empty lives away and get drunk 'til they yap about senseless things. I never want to step in there again, ever. Never. For nothing. Have you tasted beer? Me neither, I don't want to know what it tastes like. I kept an eye on Leon, I didn't see him drink any. So that's a good sign. His friends drank though, but he didn't. I felt proud of him for not following the rest of his friends. Maybe I was feeling too cautious when he went out late at night, he was completely trust worthy, except for the part that our Aunt doesn't know he goes to places like that. Wait, do you think he didn't drink anything because I was there?! _

_Oh yeah, I am beginning to get a distaste for dogs, big mean dogs. They are ill mannered. Marluxia came and helped me, if he hadn't come, I might not have a face right now. How he knew I was in some dark alley surprised me, but that didn't matter. Dumb Riku didn't do anything as was too anxious about 'darkness' taking over this world. There is no such thing as darkness. Him and his crazy stories. Unbelievable. Marluxia is not a part of darkness, that much I know. _

_Olette's mad at me for talking with Riku, stupid, dumb Riku. He's a moron, a cretin, an imbecile. She thinks I like him. Yeah right. Gross. I fail to understand what she likes about him. She's beginning to get closer to that devil Namin__é__. Luckily I have a plan, and I will do my best to make it work. It has to because I can't let this happen, not again. But, I need to think it through more, just so that it could hopefully be 'fool proof'. Riku offered to talk to her, so that may help the tension somewhat, I hope. _

_That pointless party is next week and I have to go with Riku unfortunately. Namin__é__ will be so jealous, I am excited about that. That's sort of one of the main reasons why I am going. Why waste precious time with parties when you could be using that time to study? Yeah, I know, waste of time right? Totally. I have a distaste for dresses now, or I am beginning to have a distaste for them. I might have to buy something more appropriate, it will cost some money, but those floral dresses are getting too old now. I want to wear something elegant, exquisite. I want something that would make me feel special, or important. When I look at myself in the mirror, I want to look beautiful. I want to feel beautiful. _

_I wanted to feel "pretty" today. Yeah, that didn't go very well unfortunately for me. It went terribly. I felt far from beautiful. I felt like a stick in the sand. Maybe it was because of the place I went today. But still, I need to get some better clothes, or I think so. But what I really do want it do have an expensive, beautiful ring, earrings, and a matching necklace and bracelet. My makeup is lacking too. I don't have any extraordinary lip glosses, mascara, lipstick (I hate lipstick though), or nail polish. I don't know what to do with myself…should I borrow some from Olette? _

_Luv you, _

_-Kai. _

_-_End Chapter 5 -

Was is good? I hoped you all liked it. Lol, oh and Leon doesn't really go to the bar, he had something in mind when he took Kairi there. I'll make it clear later on. So, please review I would really appreciate it. Thank you.

-MissInvisible.


End file.
